Un Amor Oculto
by tiagoltd
Summary: Pasamos por una de las ultimas fases del crecimiento, la descicion de pelear por el verdadero amor, demostrar tu valentía, ya paso amor entre hermanos, estamos viviendo un amor juvenil, ahora nos toca vivir un amor oculto, no solo por los problemas y secretos físicos, sino también sentimentales y psicológicos, la verdadera lucha se acerca, pero no estamos solos,ángeles y demonios.
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR OCULTO

¿Cómo decirles?, ¿Cómo decirle esto a mi familia?, que ya no estoy solo, que por fin deje de ser un niño travieso que solo le interesaba destruir y explotar cosas, que por fin he madurado. Esas preguntas me llevaron a la soledad a la tristeza y al último beso de mi vida ya que si no me hubiera preguntado esto, estaría con mi amada ave ZOE y jamás se hubiera descubierto ¡este amor oculto!.

Recuerdo el principio de mi tragedia, recuerdo ese hermoso sitio oculto en el que veía diariamente a mi hermosa ave, como siempre al verla sentía en mi cuerpo cosas que jamás sentí, sentía nervios, me atontaba cada vez que la veía venir.

Tiago: como siempre te ves hermosa.

ZOE: y tu como siempre impactado, vamos donde esta ese niño destructivo ¿acaso ya quedo atrás ese antiguo niño?

TIAGO: Zoe, me he puesto a pensar y pronto cumpliremos 5 años desde que nos conocimos y creo que es el momento.

ZOE: ¿El momento de qué?

TIAGO: tú sabes, de revelárselo a los demás, sabes que poca gente lo sabe y lo peor es que nuestra familia nunca se enteró de esto, tus hermanos jamás se dieron cuenta y mis hermanas jamás lo supieron y en especial mis padres.

ZOE: ¿pero crees que sea el momento adecuado?

TIAGO: si es el momento de decírselos para dejar este amor oculto y que todo el mundo sepa de lo nuestro.

Esa fue la respuesta correcta pero la que causo mi perdición.

Tras pasar varios ratos con mi ZOE en ese bello sitio de pétalos de rosas, era el momento de decirle adiós el cual era un momento triste pero que siempre me alegraba con ese hermoso beso de despedida.

Tras llegar a mí casa, el cual como siempre encontraba a mi hermana Bia leyendo sus libros y mi hermana Carla en su habitación con ese IPod y mis queridos padres sentados esperándome, lo único en que pensaba era como decirles de mi relación con ZOE, pero sin decir una palabra me dirigí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi nido pensando en ella.

Bia: mis conocimientos del libro me informan que algo ocultas.

James: ehhh, párrafo, como Cree.

Bia: Tiago, puedes decírmelo, estas en confianza.

Tiago: hermana, prométeme que guardaras el secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Bia: de acuerdo.

Tiago: ehhh, mira conoces a los huérfanos que están cerca de aquí.

Bia: ehhh, si los conozco, te refieres a ZOE, ERICK y BOBBY, ¿no?

Tiago: Si a ellos mismos, pues te diré, ¡ZOE es mi novia!

Bia: ¿en verdad?, ¿Desde cuándo?

Tiago: en tres días cumpliremos cinco años.

Tras pasar varias horas hablando con mi hermana, ella me daba sugerencias para decírselos a mis padres pero yo sabía lo que les tenía que decir. El cual lo arruine ya que jamás les dije de mi relación y lo único que hice fue acostarme y olvidar todo esto, el cual si lo hubiera hecho tal vez tendría un arma para que mi relación continuara pero eso fue la chispa de mi perdición.

Al amanecer siempre era el primero en salir del nido jamás desayunaba con mi familia, solo me dirigía a ver a mi ave pero para disimular siempre en las mañanas nos veíamos en sitios peligrosos ya que como ella y yo eras los peores aves que la parvada ha tenido, porque a ella y a mí siempre nos encantaba destruir cosas.

Me dirigía hacia la carrera pantanosa, me acordaba que tenía una competencia entre amigos pero la verdad siempre tenía la mala suerte de combatir contra ZOE.

Cuando llegue a la carrera solo me estaban esperando a mí ya que era el capitán de mi equipo, era el momento de jugar y para mala suerte la capitana del equipo contrario era mi amada ave.

Era simple lo único que se tenía que hacer era correr en los pantanos sin volar, la verdad combatir con mi novia no era muy tierno que digamos pero para disimular intente todo lo posible saque al verdadero Tiago de mi cuerpo.

Tiago: Vamos niñita demuéstrame que tienes.

ZOE: jajaja eres un novato para esto, acéptalo te he ganado en muchas cosas y no te dejare ganar nunca.

Cuando termino de decir eso lo primero que hice fue correr hasta el final del pantano sin pensar que estaba compitiendo con mi novia sin pensar en el peligro solo sintiendo esa adrenalina que siempre sentía cada vez que destruía algo, pero al reaccionar me percate que iba a tras de mí el cual me puso algo nervioso pero con ganas de correr más, pero sin esperármelo me arre vaso en cuestión de segundos.

Casi al finalizar la carrera, sabía que me iba a ganar pero sentí ese momento lujurioso, me avente hacia ella y tropezamos los dos, así quedando en una romántica posición a la entrada de la meta, sin importar lo que nos dijeran me acerque a su pico y la bese.

Tiago: *dejo de besarla* sabes no es un momento ni lugar adecuado pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y como sabrá esta ves tus delicias de besos.

Zoe: *le agarra el pico* bueno tendrás que averiguarlo galán *voz coqueta*

Simplemente ella agarro mi pico y me beso durante casi un minuto y medio, sin importar el peligro del pantano y las burlas de los demás, solo seguí besándola hasta quedar atontado como siempre.

Tiago: prométeme que pase lo que pase jamás nos separaremos, sin importar el peligro, sin importar las consecuencias y dejar este amor oculto entre nosotros.

Zoe: jamás te dejare, sin importar mi vida, siempre a tu lado, sin importarlo que deba arriesgar.

Esas palabras que nos dijimos jamás las olvidare, ya que eran una de las penúltimas palabras que me dijo mi ave, solo pensé hacer lo correcto pero todo lo arruine.

Tras regresar al nido de mis padres, me decidí a contarle esto a mi papa ya que él era mi padre, era el macho de la familia, sabía que era al indicado para decirle lo correcto.

Tiago: ¡papa!, ¡despierta!, o tendré que ponerte otra araña en la cabeza.

Blu: *despierta* ehhh, que, si ya estoy aquí.

Tiago: papa, debo hablas contigo, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte.

Blu: de seguro te metiste en problemas como siempre verdad, ehhh ¡Tiago!, bien tranquilo yo te ayudo a reparar lo que destruiste, vámonos.

Tiago:*algo molesto* papa, no he destruido nada, ya no lo he hecho durante cinco años.

Tiago: ¡tengo novia papa!, pero claro como siempre piensas que soy inútil para madurar, que siempre seré tu destructor, pero no te das cuenta ¡mascota!

Eso fue un primer paso para mi soledad, jamás debí decírselo de esa manera, yo mismo provoque esto.

Trate de solucionarlo pero cada vez que decía algo, empeoraba más la situación jamás debí gritarle mascota a mi adorado padre, ya que el siempre a sufrido con eso, pero el enojo salió de la nada y no me pude resistir.

Tiago: papa, perdóname yo no quería decirte así, *lo abraza*, es que me enfada saber que aún me digan niñito, jamás me has tratado con madurez, sé que siempre he sido así pero ya no, soy diferente tan diferente que ya no estoy solo en el mundo.

Blu: lo se hijo, solo que, jamás me esperaba eso de ti, no por lo que me dijiste sino por saber que ya estas madurando y dime ¿cómo se llama esa persona que tanto me dices?

Tiago: ella es fabulosa, destructiva, peligrosa, le gusta el peligro, y su bello nombre, su nombre es ZOE.

Blu: me alegra que tengas pareja y ¿desde cuándo la conociste?

Tiago: no te vayas a enojar, pero pronto cumpliremos cinco años de estar juntos.

Blu: enserio? y porque jamás me lo contaste.

Le dije toda la verdad de esto, aunque no hubo respuesta alguna, él sabía que lo hice por miedo a que ellos la rechazaran, pero fue un buen paso ya que él me dio un abraso y me felicito por todo y que me apoyaría en lo que fuera pero que debo decírselo a los demás para evitar problemas.

Así fue como decidí contárselo a todo el mundo pero jamás pensé que eso lo cambiaria todo.

Yo la amo, siempre lo hice, pero jamás pensé que era una desterrada, que solo vivía con sus hermanos, pero la arruine, arruine ese momento.

Lo más estúpido que pude hacer era decírselo a mi Abu, jamás pensé que eso lo cambiaria todo, ya que nunca me percaté de que ZOE era una desterrada, que jamás perteneció a la tribu, que todo el momento era una invasora.

Tiago: Zoe cariño, ¿dónde estás?

De re pronto me acorde que fui atacado no por ella si no por su protector, jamás pensé que Erick me atacaría sin piedad.

Erick: solo te advierto una cosa, ¡deja empaz a mi hermanita menor o te la veras con migo!

Tiago: espera, espera, yo la amo y por favor quítate de mi camino, no quiero lastimarte.

Erick: jajaja, lastimarme a mí, por favor eres un debilucho, un niñito inmaduro.

Lo que me decía esa ave, me daban ganas de golpearlo pero sabía que no era lo correcto lo que debería haber hecho era platicar con él pero deje salir mi lado salvaje, reviví de nuevo a ese Tiago en mi interior.

Tiago: vamos amigo mejor me iré y te dejare en paz de acuerdo, asique mejor suéltame para irme.

La verdad lo que le hice no tuvo perdón pero creo que son una de las latosa das que jamás olvidare. Cuando me soltó lo primero que hice fue por unas sogas de los árboles, me acerque a él y lo ate por completo, después me acorde de unos explosivos de pintura que había guardado de niño, tan solo me hubiera controlado para evitar lo más divertido de mi vida.

Lo ate junto a un árbol y le coloque los explosivos de pintura, después fui por la cangurera de mi papa, encontré los cerrillos, regrese y de la nada ya estaban los explosivos prendidos.

Recuerdo el árbol cubierto de pintura y recuerdo el cuerpo pintado de ERICK, la verdad nunca me había reído como antes, pero tarde o temprano pague las consecuencias, así que lo deje ahí y me dirigí a ver a Zoe.

Quien iba a saber que eso sería un paso para una pelea a muerte entre él y yo pero pus las cosas pasan y espero jamás repetir eso. Cuando llegue al sitio adecuado yo sabía que ZOE se enteró de lo que hice y la verdad me lamente por mis consecuencias.

Tiago: Zoe! ¿Dónde estás?

La verdad siempre la ame, pero sus golpes eran mortales, solo me acuerdo que aterrizo enojada y me dio una gran rasgada en la cara.

Zoe: Tiago!, eres un estúpido, lastimaste a mi hermano!

Tiago: pero el empezó, solo deje salir mi instinto de antes, perdóname no sabía que lo lastimaría.

Zoe: bueno tendrás que convencerme para que olvide eso *voz coqueta*.

Tiago: mmmm, de acuerdo de acuerdo.

Recuerdo que después de eso la bese por varios ratos. Acariciaba sus bellas plumas y le decía lo tierna que era. Pase un gran rato acostado con ella hasta que su hermano me tomo del cuello y me empezó a ahorcar.

Erick: te lo advertí, además de todo besas a mi hermana.

Zoe: Erick, la calma es mi novio, por favor suéltalo para sufrir.

Cuando dijo eso ZOE, me acorde que se lanzó junto con su hermano y lo tiro al suelo demostrándole que ya no era la hermanita menor y que se podía defender sola. Aunque ERICK era el mayor y el fuerte jamás le iba a ganar el coraje y la valentía de mi bella ZOE, para evitar más líos me levante, le di un beso a ZOE para tranquilizar ese enfado.

Zoe: jamás me habías robado un beso y menos en estas condiciones.

Tiago: haría todo por ti, mi hermosa y amada ave.

Zoe: eres mi niñito travieso, apuesto y sobretodo sexy con esos azules combinados en tu cabeza, alas y tu linda colita *voz coqueta*

Erick: bueno, déjense de besar por favor y me expliquen qué demonios pasa aquí.

Tiago: mira no te mentiré, tu hermana y yo llevamos casi cinco años de estar juntos y la verdad jamás la dejare ir y lamento por lo que te hice hace un rato y prometo jamás repetir eso.

Erick: *suspira*, de acuerdo, pero si me vuelves hacer otra bromita, te las veras con migo ehhh!

Tras lidiar con la plática de Erick, ya que era el hermano mayor, él tenía que darme la autorización de salir con su hermanita, pero envés de escucharlo solo me quedaba mirando a Zoe.

Erick: ¿entendiste las reglas?

Tiago: voz atontada* ehhh, si, entendí lo que dijiste de las telas, ahora me puedo ir con tu hermana.

Erick se quedó callado por mi impresión, él sabía que si la amaba, entonces me dejo ir con ella, ya que tenía que decirle que, era momento de decirles a los demás, con excepción de mi papa y mi hermana bia.

La lleve a nuestro sitio favorito y le confesé lo que le había dicho mi papa y a mi hermana.

Tras decirle todo lo que dije, ella solo me vio con cara de felicidad y me beso de sorpresa, yo sentía tan delicioso sus besos sorpresivos que solo me dejaba hipnotizar por sentir sus labios calientes y sentir como mi cuerpo se calentaba por esa hermosa experiencia.

Zoe: Tiago, me alegra que les dijeras a los demás, pero aún falta la parte más difícil, decírselo a tu Abu.

Lo que le dije era lo correcto, pero quien pensaría que sería el único de la familia que me diría no, el que por primera vez me dijo que NO, desde ese momento odie a mi Abu por lo que me hizo pasar

Al dejar a Zoe, me dirigí directamente al nido de mi Abu, era el momento de decirle la verdad de mi pareja, el debería haber aceptado pero nada fue como lo pensé.

Tiago: Abu. ¿ESTÁS here?, Abu, Abuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Eduardo: *lo sorprende por la espalda*, siempre con energías mi hijito.

Tiago: jajaja y tu siempre de solidario, callado y misterioso.

Eduardo: y que haces aquí Tiago?, me vienes a decir las cosas que has destruido ehhh.

Tiago: jajaja, no Abu, ya no eh destruido nada desde casi cinco años.

Eduardo: jajaja si lo sé, por cierto, eso me extraña de ti, ¿qué te hizo cambiar?

Tiago: mira seré claro, mi novia es ZOE y pronto cumpliremos cinco años de estar juntos, así que te pido tu apoyo, para que sea parte de la familia.

Eduardo: lárgate!, antes de que dejes de ser mi nieto favorito y tenga que lastimarte.

Tiago: pero Abu, si la conocieras, es mi pareja perfecta.

Eduardo: lárgate!, es una ladrona, una forastera, ella debe morir, jamás debiste amarla Tiago, ahora me obligaras a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer, así que mejor lárgate!

Tiago: ¿ladrona?, ¿forastera?, ella no es así, ella es diferente y ojala te retractes a lo que dijiste, ya veo porque eres un pésimo padre.

Cuando termine de decir es, abrí mis alas y me fui llorando, jamás esperaría que mi Abu me dijera eso, jamás pensé que ZOE fuera una forastera, una ladrona, eso se tenía que aclarar.

Volé sin rumbo, con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, con el corazón roto y mi cabeza llena de dudas, jamás me espere eso de mi Abu pero no sé si el destino me lo pidió, pero en ese instante me topé con ZOE, el cual me estaba buscando para saber qué había pasado con migo.

Zoe: eh Tiago, ¿todo bien?, ¿porque lloras?

Tiago: dime la verdad, porque mi Abu me dijo que eras una forastera!, una ladrona!

Jamás debí decírselo de esa manera, yo mismo cause esa estupidez, si hubiera platicado tranquilamente tal vez estaría con ella.

Tiago: dímelo!, acaso solo soy un muñeco, acaso jamás me amaste, acaso solo te interesa mi amistad, mis pertenecías, ya que soy tu acceso a la parvada, ehhh contesta!

Zoe *saca un lagrima traidora* no, no, no, jamás te utilice, lamento no decírtelo, porque pensé que me rechazarías.

Zoe: se quema * Por favor, déjame explicártelo, podemos aclarar esta duda, por favor, dame una oportunidad!.

Tiago: la abrasa* dime que todo es una mentira, por favor dime que estos años no son un engaño.

Zoe: claro que no, yo te amo, todo lo que te dijo tu Abu es cierto, pero jamás nos aceptó en la parvada.

Tras pasar varias horas, sabía que no me mentía, era inocente, pero entonces ¿que debía hacer?, no podía dejar que mi Abu rompiera nuestro amor, era momento de confesárselo a todo mundo, enfrentarme al líder de la parvada, para estar tranquilamente y revelar este amor oculto.

Pus así fue que me decidí, me puse en el mero centro de la parvada y grite con todas mis ganas, para que todas las aves vinieran a verme, así revelar la verdad y contra decir a mi Abu.

Todo el mundo me escucho, mi familia, los guacamayos escarlata, mi Abu, ZOE, todos descubrieron este amor oculto, pero nadie me apoyo, ni siquiera ZOE dijo algo solo volteo y se fue, mis padres se impactaron cuando lo dije, mi Abu solo me dijo que ya no era parte de la parvada, que me largara, que jamás volviera, solo le dije a Zoe por ultima ves que "me perdonara por lo que hice y ojala me hubiera apoyado", al final de decirlo, extendí mis alas y me fui, para quedar en la soledad, en la depresión, que ojala jamás hubiera revelado ese AMOR OCULTO….

FIN


	2. Capítulo 2: LA SOLEDAD DE TIAGO

La soledad de Tiago:

Debí apoyarlo, decirle la verdad, fue una estupidez dejarlo, su familia no lo apoyo, o más bien se sorprendieron por la noticia, se impactaron a saber que su hijo desmadroso tenía un amor oculto, pero yo, ¡yo debí apoyarlo!, ¡ahora se ha ido!, no lo puedo dejar ir, es momento de irme, buscarlo y decirle la verdad, amarlo y sobre todo apoyarlo por su destierro, pelear por un lugar en la tribu, que estos cinco años de amor, no fueran en vanos, evitar su destierro y así evitar ¡LA SOLEDAD DE TIAGO!.

Pasaron dos días desde que se fue, Zoe estaba harta, desesperada por no hacer nada y sobre todo triste porque Tiago jamás volvió a verla, ni siquiera se despidió con un beso, nada más se dio la espalda y se fue.

"¡Fui una estúpida!"- dijo Zoe algo molesta.

"ya tranquila, trata de calmarte" – dijo su hermano Erick tratando de calmarla.

"¡cállate!, no me digas que me calme, ¡porque menos me calmo!" – dijo Zoe más molesta por lo que le dijo su hermano Erick.

"mira"- dijo Erick abrasándola- "sé que es difícil, pero te ayudare a encontrarlo"

"¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! " "¡Muevan ese trasero y vámonos!"- dijo Bobby en la entrada del nido.

("Tranquilo Tiago, no estarás solo, yo te apoyare")- pensó Zoe- bien vámonos – "dijo Zoe partiendo rumbo a buscarlo.

**Los tres hermanos, fueron a buscarlo, solos, mientras que Blu y Bia, se adelantaron a buscarlo y Perla fue a tener su primera pelea familiar.**

"Eres un estúpido"- dijo perla toda molesta por lo que hizo su Padre.

"Yo se lo advertí"- dijo Eduardo – "el jamás debió gritarlo a toda la parvada y menos decir que andaba con una desterrada"

"¡Te detesto!" – Dijo Perla con voz triste – "es mi hijo, ¡tú nieto y lo destierras, solo porque andaba con "una desterrada"!

"cállate, ¡él debía ser desterrado y lo logre!, me dezise de él y de ella" – dijo Eduardo algo orgulloso

"¡no digas eso!" – dijo perla golpeando por primera vez a su padre.

"¡Bien ya me tienes arto!" – dijo Eduardo agarrando a perla y aventándola a la pared.

"Creo que esto se te vera bien" – dijo Eduardo poniéndole una cadena a su hija y amarrándola en una rama ancha.

"Imbécil, idiota, desgraciado, te detesto" – dijo Perla tratando de liberarse de esa mugrosa cadena.

"Espero que aprendas, a no contradecirme, ahora te quedaras aquí, ¡mascotita!" – Dijo Eduardo con voz burlona.

**Perla no tuvo otra opción, no pudo decir nada, ni quien la apoyara, ya que su macho estaba lejos de ella.**

"Hija, ¿estas segura que por aquí es?" – dijo Blu algo cansado por la búsqueda y sobre todo desesperado y angustiado por no encontrar a su hijo.

Tranquilo papi, sé que esta es la ruta de Tiago, cuando huye de los problemas que hace" – Dijo Bia con tono de seguridad.

"de acuerdo, pero hay que encontrarlo rápido, recuerda que en la noche es muy peligroso y más si no conocemos estos rumbos" – dijo Blu algo asustado.

"ya relájate, tenemos la culpa de no haber dicho nada, por eso se fue, si lo hubiéramos apoyado desde que grito, tal vez no pasaría por esto" – dijo Bia algo decepcionada y molesta.

"Es que jamás me imagine que tenía novia, que Tiago ya había madurado y si me arrepiento de no decir nada, ahora no sé qué tal si….si él se…..se"- dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por su hija.

"¡Cállate papa!"- dijo Bia algo triste por lo que quería decir su padre- "él no está muerto, solo tiene miedo o coraje"

"Okay, de acuerdo, ¡no parare hasta encontrarlo!" – dijo Blu con un tono serio.

**¿Dónde estaría?, ¿a dónde fue?, ¿acaso murió?, ¡¿acaso se mató?!...**

"¡La odio!, ¡ojala muera!"- Dijo Tiago rasgándose la cara en una vieja cueva lejos de la parvada, casi saliendo de la amazona.

Tiago seguía rasgándose la cara por un gran rato, causando heridas graves en su cara, pero el dolor de las heridas no era nada comparado al dolor que paso hace dos días.

"¿Por qué Zoe?, ¿porque no me apoyaste?, ¡te detesto!, ¡te odio!"- Decía Tiago llorando, porque jamás pensó que su ave no lo apoyaría.

Tiago dejo de rasgarse, todo el coraje y la tristeza desaparecía, pero el dolor no, no por las heridas, si no por lo que ocurrió, además no tuvo más fuerzas, en esos dos días no había comido, estaba deshidratado y sobre todo sucio, estaba a punto de morir, lo que tanto deseaba y lo único que hizo fue recostarse y dormir por última vez, sintiendo ese dolor en su corazón.

Pasaron varias horas en esa cueva, Tiago estaba dormido, asi no sufriría tanto, él estaba dispuesto a morir pero no murió, una ave, joven, casi de la misma edad de Tiago, pero con una actitud y físico diferente, ya que esa ave tenía un extraño fleco, un fleco formado por sus plumas quemadas, con varias cicatrices en su cara como si él se las hubiera hecho, unos rayos de color rojo en sus alas, y sobre todo un collar de plumas de diferente color y una piernera y una herida en forma de corazón en su cuello.

El decidió ayudar a Tiago, fue por alimento y agua, sobre todo por hierbas para curarle esas heridas y no provocarle una infección o algo peor. Esa ave le curo las heridas mientras dormía y le dio bebida, el cual Tiago solo se dejó, porque no podía ni levantarse, prácticamente lo alimentaron como una mama alimenta a su hijo.

*al día siguiente*

"¡Tiago!, ¡Tiago!, ¿dónde estás?, ¡perdóname por favor!, ¡por favor regresa!" – Gritaba Zoe con tanta desesperación.

"Acéptenlo, ¡el ya murió!" – Dijo Bobby.

"¡¿Que dijiste?!" – Dijo Zoe con un tono molesto, acercándose poco a poco a su hermano Bobby.

"Acéptenlo, el ya murió" – Quiso decir Bobby pero fue golpeado y tirado por su hermana.

"¡Cállate!, ¡él no está muerto!" – Dijo Zoe mientras le estrujaba con su pata el cuello de BOBBY.

"¡Ya relájense!" – Dijo Erick – "lo que debemos hacer es mantenernos juntos y seguir buscando"

"De acuerdo, además no tengo tiempo para aplastar insectos" – Dijo Zoe liberando a Bobby.

"Bien, según mis cálculos, Tiago debe de estar cerca" – Dijo Erick logísticamente.

"Eso espero, debo encontrarlo y decirle la verdad de nuestro desentierro" – Dijo Zoe

"¿Qué jamás le dijiste?" – Dijo Erick todo confundido.

"¡No!, jamás le dije y fue mi mayor estupidez que eh echo en mi vida" – Dijo Zoe con un tono triste.

"Odio decirlo, pero ¡que estúpida!" – Dijo Erick todo decepcionado.

"Hey muchachos ahí está la cueva, recuerden que Tiago siempre iba a esa cueva a recoger sus explosivos y cosas de humanos y bla bla bla" –Dijo Bobby todo aburrido y señalando la cueva

**Los tres hermanos entraron a la cueva y vieron sobras de mango y cascaras de plátano, además de hierbas con sangre, el cual sabían que era de Tiago, pero la pregunta es, ¿acaso murió?...**

"¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡el no pudo morir!" – Dijo Zoe toda angustiada.

"Tranquila, de seguro se ha de haber lastimado y ya" – Dijo Erick tratando de calmar a Zoe.

"Además no está su cadáver, de seguro huyo, porque sabe que lo estamos buscando" – Dijo Bobby.

"No debe de estar lejos, sepárense y cubran el área, asi lo encontraremos fácilmente" – Dijo Erick dándole instrucciones a sus hermanos.

"Si Okay" *suspira*, "lo encontrare" – Dijo Zoe saliendo de la cueva.

**Mientras, a lo lejos de esa cueva, en un árbol de nueces, Tiago los estaba espiando…**

No, no, no, no, porque no me dejan morir empaz- Dijo Tiago algo molesto por verlos. – Vamos lárguense, déjenme morir empaz.

(¿Pero?, ¿ellos no me salvaron ayer?, ¿entonces lo soñé?, acaso soñé a esa ave extraña, ¿si ella me salvo?) – Pensó Tiago.

Quien haya sido gracias, ¡gracias por no dejarme morir! – Grito Tiago.

Al gritarlo, Bobby quien no fue a buscar, se dio cuenta que Tiago estaba escondido en aquel árbol donde se encontraba, asi que fue a hablar con él.

"Mira para que le hacemos de a tos"- Dijo Bobby sorprendiendo a Tiago. – "Vamos Tiago, lo que hizo mi hermana no estuvo bien, pero todo se puede arreglar."- Dijo Bobby tratando de convencer a Tiago.

"¡Lárgate!", "no quiero saber nada de ella" – Dijo Tiago todo molesto y decepcionado.

"Mira, sé que no te dijo ni nada, pero esto se puede arreglar" – dijo Bobby – Vamos regresemos a casa, porque quiero aprender algo de tus latosadas" – Dijo Bobby para animar a Tiago.

"¡Me desterraron, por su culpa!" – Dijo Tiago poniéndose molesto de nuevo.

"Si lo sé, pero… ¡ella te ama!, por eso estamos aquí" – Dijo Bobby todo serio – "Vamos, se lo que se siente ser desterrado y odiado por los demás" – Dijo Bobby poniéndose algo triste.

*Tiago suspira*- "Okay, Okay, lo lamento, no pensé que… Bueno fueras un desterrado" – Dijo Tiago poniéndose triste por lo que le dijo Bobby.

"Ya tranquilo, todo estará bien, ahora ¡podemos solucionarlo al estilo Tiago!" – Dijo Bobby algo emocionado.

*se ríe* "Okay, pero ¿qué tienes en mente?"- Dijo Tiago con un tono algo alegre.

"No lo sé, ¡eres Tiago!, la ave que no le importa el peligro y las consecuencias de sus actos, se te ocurrirá algo divertido" – Dijo Bobby tratando de animar más a Tiago.

"Okay "*suspira* "mi Abu lamentara lo que hizo" – Dijo Tiago con un tono malévolo.

"Bueno regresemos con tu noviecita, arreglemos este problema y listo, todos felices" – Dijo Bobby

**Tiago y Bobby regresaron a la cueva para esperar a Zoe y Erick.**

¡Maldita sea! – Dijo Zoe entrando a la cueva toda molesta – Ningún rastro de Tiago, para acabar estas de guevon Bobby ¡ponte a buscar ahora!

Pero Zoe no termino de regañar a su hermano, porque alguien le tapo los ojos con sus alas.

"Erick déjate de payasadas y deja de taparme los ojos" – Dijo Zoe quitando loas alas y volteando para regañar a Erick por esa absurda broma.

"Ya te dije que no…." – Trato de decir Zoe pero fue interrumpida por un beso sorpresivo.

"Hola cariño, gracias por venir a buscarme" – Dijo Tiago al finalizar ese delicioso beso.

"TI…ti…ti…" - Trato de decir Zoe pero se desmayó por esa impresión de ver a su ave que tanto ama.

*Tiago se sienta y acuesta la cabeza de Zoe en sus patas, esperando a que despertara.* después de un rato reacciona.

"Hola amorcito, buenos días" – Dijo Tiago con un tono burlón.

"Tiago, amor, me alegra que estés bien, creí que estabas muerto." – Dijo Zoe algo triste, sacando varias lágrimas de tristeza pero más de felicidad.

"Tranquila, ya me conto tu hermano de la situación y prometo que los cuatro regresaremos pase lo que pase" – Dijo Tiago con un tono de orgullo.

"¿Pero, como sobreviviste?" – Pregunto Erick.

"La verdad, me salvaron la vida" – Respondió Tiago algo apenado – "Me alimentaron y me sanaron, como si fuera un polluelo recién nacido."

"¿Pero quién?" – Pregunto Zoe.

"No lo sé, solo recuerdo su mirada, era un macho, de mi misma edad, con un fleco algo quemado pero se le veía mejor que el de Roberto pero tenía heridas en su cabeza y lo que me extraño fue una herida de corazón que tenía en su cuello y una piernera, el cual me daban ganas de tener una" – Dijo Tiago describiendo aquel ave que vio entre insomnios.

"Tiago, es momento de enseñarte algo, algo a solas" – Dijo Zoe algo triste – "Quédense aquí, quiero ir sola con Tiago."

"OKAY "– Contestaron los dos hermanos.

"¿Pero a dónde? "– Pregunto Tiago algo nervioso.

"Tú solo ven, por favor, confía en mí, te lo pido, solo confía" – Dijo Zoe con un tono tierno y dulce.

**TIAGO Y ZOE SE FUERON ALGO LEJOS DE LA CUEVA LLEGANDO A UN VIEJO NIDO, POR VER LAS CONDICIONES PODRIAMOS DECIR QUE ERA DE VARIOS AÑOS**

"¿Qué es este lugar? "– Dijo Tiago algo sorprendido por el viejo nido todo polvoriento.

"Este es mi viejo nido, aquí vivíamos en familia" – Dijo Zoe algo triste –"Pero ahora ya no están, se fueron, murieron Tiago, murieron y jamás los recuperare."

"Ya tranquila, en verdad no lo sabía, pensé que huyeron o solo se fueron, pero jamás pensé en eso." – Dijo Tiago tratando de animarla –"Pero estas con migo y jamás te dejare ir amor."

Zoe al escuchar eso se le avienta a Tiago sin importar donde cayera o si se ocasionara una herida.

"Sabes, mis hermanos están lejos y tú y yo estamos solos guapote "– Dijo Zoe con un tono de lujuria, el cual le sorprendió a Tiago porque jamás había escuchado ese tono lujurioso de su amada ave.

*Traga saliva* "¿amor te encuentras bien?" – Dijo Tiago muy nervioso el cual le excitaba a Zoe.

"¡De maravilla amor! Sabes pronto vendrá nuestro aniversario y quiero darte un regalo muy especial." – Dijo Zoe más excitada de lo que ya estaba, agarrando sorpresivamente la entrepierna de Tiago.

"Zo…Zo….Zoe, mmmmmm ¿qué haces?" – Dijo Tiago con un tono medio excitado.

Zoe simplemente no responde y le roba un bello beso a su macho y empezando a apretar su miembro muy suavemente.

"Amor…. Esto es… ¡Delicioso!" – Dijo Tiago muy excitado.

Zoe continúo tocando el miembro de Tiago, hasta que hubo un momento donde Zoe baja su pico hasta su pene de Tiago y sin pensarlo dos veces Zoe empezó a lamerlo con una lujuria inolvidable.

¡Ohhhhhhhh!, Zoe…. Dios…. ¡qué delicia! – Dijo Tiago muy excitado por lo que hacía Zoe.

*Zoe continuo lamiendo pero esta vez muy lujuriosamente*

¡Mmmmmmm!, ¡amor que delicia!, ¡si si si, no te detengas!, ¡es algo increíble! – Decía Tiago mientras se movía, pero de esos movimientos cuando te exitas.

Pero Zoe dejo de lamerle su intimidad y se pone encime de él, el cual Tiago estaba en el suelo pero boca arriba.

Tiago solo sentía la intimidad de Zoe en su pene, el cual a Tiago le pareció delicioso por sentir eso por primera vez en su vida.

"Zoe…..que delicia se siente" – Dijo Tiago moviendo sus caderas para excitarse mas. – "Dios se siente tan delicioso."

"Vamos guapo, mete tu monstruo en mí, deja de ser un niñito y demuéstrame ¡lo macho que eres!" – Dijo Zoe muy excitada, tan excitada que sin importar lo que pasara quería aparearse con Tiago.

Tiago simplemente la voltea, ahora Tiago estaba encima de ella, eso sí, sin separar sus miembros de ellos.

"¡Dejare salir mi lado salvaje!" – Dijo Tiago muy excitado.

Tiago sin pensarlo dos veces, metió hasta el fondo su pene en la cloaca de Zoe, el cual gemía por ser su primera vez.

¡Ahhhhhhhh!, ¡dios que delicia!, ¡mmmmmmmm!, ¡si de eso hablaba!- Gemía Zoe por tanto dolor.

Pero Tiago no pudo empezar porque a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de BLU y BIA, quienes estaban buscando a Tiago.

¡Hijo!, ¡hijo!, ¿dónde estás? – Gritaba Blu con tanta desesperación.

¿Espera es mi padre? – Dijo Tiago algo feliz por escucharlo pero algo triste por no poder empezar su trabajo con Zoe.

Ashhhhh si lo es, pero bueno ya tendremos otro momento corazón, ahora si me disculpas podrías sacármelo por favor – Dijo Zoe señalando el pene de Tiago que estaba adentro de su intimidad.

Ehhh si es cierto *lo saca*, perdona, pero ya tendremos otro momento corazón.- Dijo Tiago levantándose y poniéndose en la entrada del nido.

**TIAGO SALIO DEL NIDO VIEJO, FUE VOLANDO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE Y TACLEO A SU PADRE, POR LA EMOCION DE VER QUE ALGUIEN DE SU FSMILIA SI LO APOYA**

"¡Papa!, ¡me da gusto verte!, gracias por buscarme papi!" – Dijo Tiago dejando salir ese lado amable, ese lado tierno cuando él era un polluelo recién nacido.

"Tiago, dios me alegra que estés bien, por favor perdóname por ser un idiota, debí apoyarte, pero es que me impacto esa noticia y actué demasiado tarde." – Decía Blu bajando la cabeza.

Ya tranquilo, todo estará mejor, los huérfanos si los quieres llamar de esa manera, me vinieron a buscar y ahora se l que tengo que hacer papa, iré a pelear con mi abuelo – Dijo Tiago muy emocionado por su magnífica idea.

Espera, te asesinara si peleas contra él, debemos ser claros y encontrar otra solución – Dijo Blu logísticamente, pero sin encontrar una solución.

Pero, porque embes de pelear, ¿porque no juegan futbol? – Dijo Bia encontrando la solución.

Es muy buena idea mi niña – Dijo Blu agradeciéndole a Bia por su idea.

¡Espera! ¿Dijiste futbol?, ¡me parece una excelente idea! – Dijo Tiago muy emocionado por la gran idea que su hermana propuso.

Bien adelántense ustedes, debo hablar con los huérfanos para que me apoyen de acuerdo – Dijo Tiago dándose la vuelta e irse a buscar a los dos hermanos.

**BLU Y BIA REGRESARON LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE A LA PARVADA PARA ABISAR LA NOTICIA Y TIAGO FUE A HABLAR CON LOS HERMANOS PARA QUE LO APOYARAN EN ESTO.**

¡Muchachos!, muchachos – Gritaba Tiago cerca de la cueva.

*salen los tres hermanos, ya que Zoe se adelantó para ver a sus hermanos.*

¿Qué pasa Tiago? – Dijeron los tres hermanos juntos.

Es momento de que nos enfrentemos a Eduardo, reclamar un lugar en la tribu y sobre todo que ustedes sean aceptados al igual que yo – Dijo Tiago con una voz de liderazgo, con muchas agallas se expresó de lo que sentía en su corazón.

¿Pero cómo lo aremos?, recuerda que no somos asesinos y gladiadores y esas cosas – Dijo Bobby con un tono de decepción, ya que es una de las aves que no sabe defenderse.

Muy fácil, ¡jugaremos futbol! En eso si somos buenos y lo acabaremos, reclamaremos un lugar en la tribu y listo, empezaremos una nueva vida – Dijo Tiago dando la idea a los hermanos – Entonces ya está vámonos, es hora de jugar.

¡Si de acuerdo!, ¡lo acabaremos! – Dijeron los tres hermanos mientras se levantaba y se iban con Tiago para ese glorioso partido.

**LOS CUATRO DESTERRADOS, FUERON DIRECTAMENTE AL NIDO DE EDUARDO, SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PASARA IRIAN A RECLAMAR LO QUE LES PERTENECE, UN LUGAR EN LA SNTA TRIBU**

¡Señor Eduardo!, o más bien ¡Abu! – Dijo Tiago gritándole a su mamado abuelo.

¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! – Dijo Eduardo todo furioso.

¡A reclamar nuestro lugar en la tribu! – Dijo Tiago algo molesto – A sí que te vinimos a retar a un duelo a muerte abuelo.

Perfecto, ¡sin piedad! – Dijo Eduardo mientras sacaba lo afilado de sus garras.

Esperen par de salvajes, esto se arregla con partido no con peleas hermano – Dijo Mimí tratando de evitar que algo malo pasara.

¿Un partido? – Dudo Eduardo por un momento.

Si un partido, o acaso ¿tienes miedo de que te ganemos? – Dijo Tiago burlándose de su Abu.

¡Claro que no! Mañana en la tarde en el pozo de la perdición, lleva a tu equipo 6 vs 6 – Dijo Eduardo mientras se metía a su nido y azotaba la puerta.

Pero haber, papa, Bobby, Erick, Zoe y yo, maldita sea nos hace falta uno. – Dijo Tiago algo asustado – ¿Dónde sacare un ave que sea desterrada o sepa jugar bien?

Maldita sea, esa ave que me salvo la vida, debo encontrarla pronto…


	3. Chapter 3 ¡LLEGO LA HORA!

**Hola lectores amantes de Tiago XD, después de años, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este hermosa patética sencilla pero my entretenida historia, con todo mis respetos, me gustaría que me dejaran un review, con sus criticas, opiniones, quejas etc...estos reviews me cirben para mejorar, por favor sean sinceros y pongan lo que opinana de este Fic...bueno eso es todo y gracias por su ****atención**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero vele madres Tiagoltd!**

**PD: ESTENSE ATENTOS EN UN AMOR JUVENIL, que pronto subiré mas capítulos para que entiendan con mas claridad unos puntos claves de este capitulo y una nueva sorpresa**

* * *

¡LLEGO LA HORA!

Tiago salió volando hacia aquella cueva donde iba a morir, al llegar se sorprendió que las cascaras de algunas frutas, las hierbas curativas habían desaparecido por arte de magia.

"¿Acaso habrá sido esa ave que me salvo?" - Pensó Tiago mientras se ponía a inspeccionar la cueva, pero al no encontrar nada, dio la vuelva y salió caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva húmeda y oscura.

"¡No sé quién seas! ¡Pero necesito tu ayuda! ¡Por favor aparece!" – Gritaba Tiago como un demente, tratando de recibir una respuesta o encontrarse con su "ángel guardián".

"Por favor necesito tu ayuda, no podremos sin ti, responde te lo pido" – Decía Tiago con un tono bajo medio entristeson.

"Bueno si escuchas esto, al menos apare….." – Trato de decir Tiago pero se quedó congelado por sentir que alguien le tocaba la espalda.

"…" – Esa ave no dijo nada, solo volteo a Tiago para quedar rostro a rostro.

"¿Tu…tu…me…me…sal…vaste?" – Tartamudeo Tiago por el miedo al ver esa ave.

"…" – Esa ave misteriosa solo afirmo con la cabeza.

" Si ese debe ser, recuerdo bien que tenía una herida de garra en su ojo, ese fleco de plumas quemadas, su extraño corazón en el cuello y ese raro collar, ¡si es el! " – Pensó Tiago. – "Gracias por salvarme, no sé como pero te lo agradezco"

"…" – La misteriosa y callada ave solo le sonrió de una forma tierna dejando a claro a Tiago que no había problema por lo que hizo por él.

"Pe…pero…ahora necesito tu ayuda" – Dijo Tiago al ave desconocido – "Mira solo escucha, mi abuelo Eduardo líder de la parvada, me desterró a mí y a otros por ser un peligro para los demás, pero le demostraremos quien manda, haciendo un partido de futbol de 6 vs 6, pero nos hace falta uno y vine hasta ti para pedir tu apoyo como el sexto jugador"

"… ¿Dijiste Eduardo?" – Pregunto el ave misteriosa con un tono frio pero con un horrible dolor en su alma.

"Si, dije Eduardo, es mi abue…" – Trato de terminar Tiago pero fue interrumpido por esa ave.

"Él nos corrió hace años de la parvada, por ciertas cosas que hizo mi familia" – Dijo El ave misteriosa mientras volteaba a ver a Tiago con una cara triste pero a la ves fría.

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" – Pregunto Tiago mientras se acercaba lentamente al ave misteriosa

"No me obligues a recordar por favor, solo pensar en ese pasado me dan ganas de hacer cosas que no debo hacer" – Dijo El ave misteriosa, poniéndose muy triste pero su dignidad lo ayudaba a seguir adelante.

"Lo lamento" – Dijo Tiago mientras apapachaba al ave desconocida – "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Drack mucho gusto Tiago" – Dijo Drack mientras estiraba su pata para estrujarla con la de Tiago, una forma de saludarse.

"Mucho gust… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" – Pregunto Tiago algo asustado.

"Tranquilo, varias aves, sapos, arañas, lagartos te mencionan muy seguido" – Respondió Drack.

"Bueno, ehhh… ¿Nos ayudaras?" – Pregunto Tiago algo nervioso por su respuesta, ya que era la única esperanza en el partido.

"Claro, todo sea por demostrarle a Eduardo que logre mi objetivo sin ayuda de nadie, le demostrare que no seré igual que mi padre" – Decía Drack mientras se tronaba el cuello y unas cuantas alas para estar listo para el partido.

"Pero… ¿En que eres bueno?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Cuando era polluelo me encantaba ser arquero, te puedo asegurar que no dejare pasar un balón" – Respondió Drack.

"Perfecto tenemos nuestro sexto jugador, ahora ¡Vámonos!" – Dijo Tiago para luego tomar vuelo junto con Drack, llevándolo al nido de los huérfanos.

Mientras en el nido de los huérfanos, Zoe se puso a practicar sus famosos cabezazos mortales, los cuales ni un portero experto podrían detenerlos.

"Sabes cada día mejoraste muy bien esos cabezazos" – Dijo Erick a Zoe.

"Si lo sé, acuerdo que gracias a este cabezazo, encontré a mi dulce ave" – Decía Zoe con un tono tierno y picaron.

"Ni que lo digas, ese cabezazo casi mata a Tiago, por suerte su cabeza hueca fue quien lo salvo" – Dijo Erick mientras hacía unas dominadas con una nuez

"Pero…Debemos Ganar, porque asi podre seguir con mi dulce bombón" – Dijo Bobby acordándose de Carla poniendo una cara medio perdida.

"Ehhh, ¿Bobby? Con todos mis respetos, por ahora concéntrate en el partido, luego ves a tu "bombón" – Dijo Erick haciendo reaccionar a Bobby.

"¿Qué?, ahhh si es cierto, el partido primero mi nena después" – Dijo Bobby mientras se ponía a hacer unas lagartijas.

Después de un rato de ejercicio, Tiago regreso junto con Drack.

"Muchachos encontré al sexto jugador" – Dijo Tiago con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Perfecto! Y dime ¿Quién eres? y ¿En que eres bueno?" – Pegunto Zoe poniéndose algo ruda.

"Me llamo Drack, soy un ave desterrada como ustedes cuatro y soy un perfecto arquero" – Respondió Drack con un tono serio.

"Ya veo que eres o más bien demuestras lo rudo y serio que eres, eso me agrada" – Dijo Zoe mientras tomaba una nuez, la nuez que golpeo a Tiago de polluelo y salió del nido.

Muy curioso, Drack salió con ella y vio que preparo una portería instantánea con lasos de árbol atados en forma de red justo en dos árboles que serían los postes de la portería.

"Bien, quiero ver si detienes mis cabezazos mortales, ¿Podrás?" – Pregunto Zoe con un tono de burla.

"…" – Drack no dijo nada, se dirigió a la portería, trono su cuello y se preparó para el golpe de Zoe.

Zoe se preparó, hizo unas cuantas dominadas y después de eso pateo el balón hacia el cielo, ella en cambio se elevó junto con el balón y al estar su cabeza enfrente de la nuez dio su máximo cabezazo, la nuez iba como una bala hacia la portería donde estaba Drack, sin perder la velocidad la nuez iba hacia el centro, pero Drack pudo detener ese nuezaso, esa bala, todos se quedaron impresionados por eso, nadie había detenido los cabezazos mortales de Zoe, Drack puso una cara de dolor pero sin problemas dijo

"¿eso es todo?" – Pregunto Drack lanzándole la nuez a Zoe como cuando un portero despeja el balón.

"Debo admitirlo, tienes talento, me alegra que seas de los nuestros" – Dijo Zoe para después regresar al nido y prepararse.

Después de un rato, todos estaban listos, los machos se pintaron la cara de rojo tanto su pico como sus plumas de su cabeza, mientras Zoe se pintó el rostro de rojo también, pero en forma de garras, como la pequeña herida de Drack.

"Bien, hoy les demostraremos quienes somos, somos Ghosts Beards, el mejor equipo del amazonas, les demostraremos que ya no somos niñitos, les demostraremos que somos mejores que ellos, ¡andando!" – Grito Tiago con honor, enojo y sobretodo anceoso de ganar el partido, para después tomar vuelo junto con su equipo hasta el Pozo de la perdición.

Después de un rato de vuelo, los desterrados llegaron al pozo de la perdición, el cual estaba dividido en dos bandos, polluelos y aves jóvenes apoyaban a Tiago y los demás y unos cuantos adultos apoyaban al equipo de Eduardo, después se pusieron por asi decirlo en las bancas de descanso y formaron un circulo entre los cinco.

"Muy bien chicos, hoy vamos a demostrarles a éstos vejestorios quiénes somos, hora de darles su merecido y lograr nuestro objetivo, les demostraremos quienes somos, que recuerden al equipo ¡GHOST BEARDS! ¿Todos conmigo?" decía Tiago arengando a sus compañeros, que si perdían tendrían que irse de la tribu para siempre.

" ¡Vamos a vencerlos!" – Grito Bobby.

"¡Le demostrare que no seré como mi padre!" – Grito Drack

"Somos jóvenes, tenemos futuro por delante y amor por dar ¡A por la victoria!" – Grito Erick muy emocionado.

Mientras, del otro bando…

"Camaradas, a mostrar nuestro poderío físico, experiencia y calidad para definir éste tipo de cosas, más si es ante chiquilines como estos" – Decía Eduardo con voz autoritaria y seria a su equipo local

" Esto no acabará nada bien "– Pensaba Roberto para sus adentros.

"Les ganaremos con facilidad a esos niños de mamá" – Dijo Roberto, por más que por dentro no lo estuviese, Eduardo sólo sonrió, también confiado, demasiado confiado

" ¡Adelante muchachos, a sacar pecho!" – Dijo Eduardo y su equipo salió al campo de juego, que más que un campo era un gigantesco pozo en forma de óvalo con una columna de tierra en el centro y una portería en cada una de las dos puntas

" ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Vamos Ghosts Beards, los apalearemos!" – Dijo Tiago y él y su equipo salieron desde el otro lado del enorme lugar

"oye, Zoe ¿Por qué Ghosts Beards?" – Pregunto Bobby algo amensado.

"Recuerda, asi nos nombramos, nuestro pacto de amistad" – Dijo Zoe.

"ahhh si ya me acorde" – Dijo Bobby después de acordarse.

"¡Esperen ¿Dónde está mi papa? Y ¿mi mama?" – Preguntaba nervioso, mirando al alrededor para encontrarlos en el público, pero no se veían nada, solo sus hermanas que le daban mucho apoyo

"Disculpe, ¿ya podemos iniciar?" – Dijo el advitro.

"Solo denos unos minutos más por favor" – Respondió Tiago al advitro.

"ahhh vamos, no tienen a sus seis jugadores de los por default" – Dijo Eduardo serio, tratando de convencer al advitro.

"Por favor, solo denos cinco minutos y nuestro jugador vendrá, lo prometo" – Dijo Tiago.

"Mmm de acuerdo, solo cinco minutos" – Dijo el advitro.

" Vamos papa, te necesito, por favor llega pronto " – Pensó Tiago algo angustiado.

*15 minutos antes del partido*

"Bien nenas adelántense y aparten unos asuntos, en lo que me arreglo" – Dijo Blu muy apurado, pintándose la cara como su hijo se lo indico.

"Okay papa, nos vemos haya" – Dijo Bia caminando a la entrada del nido.

"¡Oye espérame!" – Grito Carla mientras bajaba rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigía con bia.

"Bueno ahora si nos vamos, de seguro mama ya se adelantó, vamos Carla nuestros machos estarán ahí, ahhhh en especial mi Erick y su lindo flequito de rinoceronte jeje" - Decía Bia mientras suspiraba por amor por recordar a su lindo guacamayo azul.

"Bueno, ¡ya vámonos!" – Grito Carla, para después tomar vuelo eh irse al partido.

"Qué raro, Perla siempre me espera, siento que algo le paso" – Se puso a dudar Blu mientras terminaba de pintarse la cara como Tiago se lo pidió. – "Perfecto, wow me veo hermoso"

Blu se limpió las plumas de sus alas por la pintura, tomo la bandera que elaboro Bia y Carla y tomo vuelo hacia el partido pero a lo lejos de su nido, exactamente en el nido de Eduardo, Perla al estar encadenada por una vieja cuerda que le puso Eduardo empezó a gritar por ayuda, ya que sintió un miedo profundo de no estar con su familia apoyando a su hijo.

"¡Blu! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Tiago! ¡Bluuuuuu!" – Gritaba Perla mientras unas lágrimas de dolor y desesperación salieran de sus lindos ojos azules.

"Pero…" – Dijo Blu sintiendo esos gritos de su hembra pidiendo ayuda, ese dolor que tenía Perla se lo heredo instantáneamente a Blu – "¡Perla! Diablos siento que está mal, pero ¿Dónde?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, como si el destino o su corazón lo guiara hasta el nido de Eduardo, donde Perla tirada en el suelo llorando por lo que su padre le hizo y más por ser encadenada ya que para ella lo más feo era eso, que no la dejaran ser libre.

"¡Nena! ¡Dios no!" – Grito Blu al entrar al nido de Eduardo y encontrar a su amada en el piso encadenada – "Nena ¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"Fue mi padre, fui a hablar con él para que dejara a Tiago pero, se enfadó y me encadeno" – Dijo Perla sollozando, levantándose para abrazar a Blu.

"Ya tranquila, en un rato le demostraremos que los Gunderson son más valientes que el" – Dijo Blu un un tono serio, abriendo la cerradura de la cadena con su herramienta humana.

"Bien, ahora ¡vamos a apoyar a nuestro hijo como debimos hacerlo hace días!" – Dijo Perla recuperando su actitud salvaje y volando a toda velocidad junto con Blu hacia el partido

"Listo, ¡llegue! ¡Llegue!" – Grito Blu al llegar a la cancha y dirigirse hacia su equipo mientras Perla se iba con sus hijas para apoyar a su familia.

"Perfecto, ¿Por qué la demora?" – Pregunto Tiago dejando el nervio y sintiendo un hormigueo, la adrenalina en todo su cuerpo.

"Por cosas con tu abuelo, pero toma" – Dijo Blu después de darle una bandera con el signo GHOST BEARDS y varias plumas de color diferente, la cual significaba los miembros, cada pluma era de cada uno formando un escudo, el signo de la amistad de estos extraños amigos.

"Wow le quedo bien padre a mis hermanas, ¡gracias!" – Grito Tiago hacia donde estaban sus hermanas para después mandarles un beso.

"Bien, ¡empecemos!" – Grito el advitro para empezar el partido.

El equipo Ghosts Beards se preparó, Drack se fue a la portería, trono su cuello y sus alas las estiro para estar listo, Bobby y Erick se quedaron como defensas, Zoe y Blu se fueron a su posición delantera y Tiago se fue al centro para arrojar la moneda y ver quien patearía primero.

"Vaya tres huérfanos, una mascota, un ave patética sin familia y un inmaduro como tú, ¡serán pan comido!" – Dijo Eduardo con un tono Burlón.

"Para que lo veas nos nombramos Ghosts porque aunque estemos muertos o nos pase algo nuestras almas siempre estarán unidas como una buena familia" – Dijo Tiago.

"Hoy tenemos un partido impresionante, y algo extraño; se enfrentarán los jóvenes contra los experimentados, lo curioso de esto es que es la primera vez que se enfrentan equipos de la misma especie, aunque con un objetivo clarísimo: poder permanecer en una sola tribu, ya que por razones amorosas las autoridades mayores de su clan rechazan el tener que convivir con ellos de alguna manera, por lo que hoy se define qué será del futuro de las criaturas" – Dijo un jabalí el cual era el comentarista del partido.

Roberto y Tiago se acercan a la punta de la columna que era el punto de saque en los partidos, el balón un coco y el árbitro un ave neutral. Ambos se miran con caras desafiantes, por más que fuesen grandes amigos, hoy se jugaban el respeto y pertenencia en una sociedad. El árbitro se acerca a ambos e indica las reglas (pocas, por cierto) de ésta manera de jugar, por más que todos ya las supiesen

"No quiero mordidas, jalones de alas ni rasguños con las garras o los echo, ok?" – Dijo el advitro.

"Ok" – Responden Tiago y Roberto a la vez

"Bien, ¡comiencen!" – Apenas dice lo último el advitro, suelta el balón en el aire para que se lo peleen

" ¡Y ha comenzado el encuentro!" – Grito el comentarista – "los guacamayos del equipo de Eduardo roba el balón y lo lanza hacia adelante, allí se viene con el balón Roberto, Roberto se saca a 3, sigue Roberto, hace pared con sus compañeros, ahí la tiene, patea Roberto"

"toma nene" – Pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería donde se encontraba Drack, el balón tomo impulso hacia el lado derecho de la portería, Drack voló lo más rápido y se aventó como un demente, logrando detener ese intenso balonazo – "¡¿Pero qué?!"

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" – Pregunto Drack levantándose con el balón en el ala izquierda, para después patearlo con su pata izquierda hacia donde se encontraba Zoe.

"Se viene la contra de los polluelos éstos, Zoe se lleva medio equipo de delante" – Dijo el comentarista

" ¡Tiago!" – Grita Zoe y lanza el balón hacia él

"La para de pecho Tiago, se da vuelta, patea…" – Grita el comentarista

"UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" – Se escuchó desde las gradas, que empezaban a participar más en el juego

" ¡Ha parado el portero!" – Dijo el comentarista

"¡Maldición!" – Dijo Tiago molesto por no anotar gol.

"El portero del equipo contrario lanza el balón a Eduardo, se burla a Zoe con facilidad, se burla a Blu y también a Tiago, se cerca a la portería rápidamente, Bobby trata de robarle el balón pero no lo logra, Erick vuela enfrente de Eduardo pero…Ohhhhhhhh eso dolió, Eduardo golpeo a Erick fuerte del pecho haciendo que cayera al piso" – Dijo el comentarista.

"¡Erick!" – Grito Tiago para rápido descender al suelo donde se encontraba mal herido. – "Erick, vamos levántate, debes seguir"

"Ahhh no creo seguir" – Dijo Erick muy adolorido sobándose el estómago por el impacto recibido de Eduardo.

"Vamos muchacho" – Dijo Drack después de descender y levantar a Erick – "Solo recuerda, no duele el golpe, no existe el miedo, ten valor, ahora límpiate el polvo y vuelve al juego"

"Si, de…de acuerdo" – Dijo Erick después de levantarse, limpiarse el polvo que tenía por la caída y voló hacia su posición defensiva.

"Bueno esto es increíble, el jugador defensivo se levantó sin ningún problema." – Dijo el comentarista

"Bien el balón será para los jóvenes, Tiago lanza el balón a Zoe, pero ahhh Roberto logra quitársela de nuevo pero miren una vieja peleas se acerca, Blu va a toda velocidad por robarle el balón, ¡increíble!, Blu logro quitarle el balón, se burla a dos, tres, a todos incluyendo a Eduardo, llega a la portería, se prepara, tira el balón… ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! De los Ghosts" – Gritaba el comentarista.

"¡No! ¡Nooooooo!" – Gritaba Eduardo con un coraje indeseable por lo que paso.

"Perfecto, 1 vs 0 favor los Ghosts o los chiquitines, es hora de despejar, Eduardo rápidamente toma el balón, se burla a Blu, también se burla a Zoe de una manera increíble, vuela hacia la portería de los Ghosts, ¡Maldición se burla a Erick y a Bobby!, solo queda unos metros de la portería, ¿pero? ¡¿Pero qué?! El portero vuela hacia donde esta Eduardo" – Decía el comentarista sorprendido por lo que hacía Drack.

" ¡llego el momento, donde ni una muralla me detendrá, va a comenzar la única justa de mi batalla! ¡Te demostrare que no soy como mi Padre! "– Pensó Drack, mientras su respiración aumentaba, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, voló lo mas que se pudo hacia Eduardo que llevaba el balón. Todo su odio hacia Eduardo por no apoyarlo por aquella situación enfermiza de su padre. Al final ambos chocaron como una bomba atómica, Drack quedo en pie lastimado por el impacto, pero por desgracia el balón salió volando a las garras de Roberto, el cual lo remato y anoto gol sin que Drack pudiera detenerlo.

"Goooooooooooooooooooooool de los Leyends" – Grito el comentarista.

"Hay tienes a tu niño bonito jeje" – Se burló Roberto de Drack – "Creme eso no era mi mayor tiro"

"Maldición" – Pensó Drack algo defraudado por no poder detener ese gol.

"¡No!" – Gritaron todos los miembros del equipo Ghosts.

Y así transcurrió el partido, todo seguía en tablas…

"Fin del partido, ha terminado en empate, por lo que habrá penales" – Dijo el advitro.

" Ahora sí la cosa se puso fea " – Pensaba Roberto.

"Ya no hay pena que valga, todo se definirá en penales" – Pensaba Tiago

"Bien serán solo 5 tiros asi podrán participar todos, les deseo suerte a ambos equipos" – Dijo el réferi, agarrando el balón y poniéndolo en una portería, el primero en tirar seria uno de los jugadores de Eduardo.

Tras pasar varios penales, el marcador quedo Ghosts 2 vs 2, Bobby y Erick fallaron los penales al igual que los dos jugadores de Eduardo, en cambio Blu y Zoe anotaron gol, pero por desgracia igual anotaron otro jugador de Eduardo y Roberto, solo quedaban Eduardo y Tiago, un último tiro de los dos líderes.

"Perfecto, el penúltimo en tirar es Eduardo, el cual como todos los partidos siempre hace tu patada express, la cual pocos porteros han podido detenerlos, esperemos que este arquero desconocido sea una buena esperanza para el equipo Ghosts.

"¡Prepárate violador!" – Grito Eduardo, tomo aire y corrió hacia el balón que estaba posicionado enfrente de la portería, llego y dio su dolorosa patada express, el balón iba como una bala, que con tan solo tocarla podría hasta cortarte.

" ¡Hoy no Eduardo! "– pensó Drack, suspiro y tomo fuerza, extendió las manos y apretó los dientes al recibir la patada express de Eduardo, sin mentir el impacto hizo que su cuerpo se hiciera para atrás, pero tomo la mayor fuerza y su cuerpo termino adentro de la portería pero el balón perteneció afuera, Drack pudo detener la patada express, sus alas terminaron marcadas por un dolor inexplicable, pero logro detener el balón y evitar el gol.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡El arquero desconocido pudo detener la patada express de Eduardo, ya solo es la esperanza de Tiago, si anota ganaran el partido y asi el permiso de pertenecer en la tribu!" – Dijo el comentarista.

Era el turno de Tiago, toda la esperanza estaba en sus alas y patas, tenía que anotar para asi, estar feliz con su hermosa ave morada y sus increíbles amigos, era momento de que el equipo Ghosts Beards fuera reconocidos, Todo el público empezó a echarle porras a Tiago, en especial sus hermanas y sus propios compañeros de futbol.

" ¡llego la hora muchacho! ¡Ahora vamos por todo!, ¡te acompaña la suerte!" – Dijo la antigua voz de Tiago en su mente, una segunda personalidad que lo ayudo en varios problemas.

"Gracias mi otro yo" – pensó Tiago, preparándose para tirar.

"Recuerda lo que te dije, hay que iniciar de cero, para tocar el cielo, ¡vamos!" – Dijo la voz de Tiago.

"…" – Tiago no dijo nada, suspiro, corrió hacia el balón mientras sentía cada latido de su corazón, llego al balón y dio su tiro de esperanza, el balón voló hacia la portería, el arquero se aventó hacia el lado donde iba el balón, pero por milésimas de centímetros, el arquero solo alcanzo a rosar con un dedo el balón, por lo cual fue un Gol de esperanza.

"¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool el equipo Ghosts gana el partido!" – Grito el comentarista muy alocado por la victoria.

Todo el público se levantó de la alegría, Bia y Carla corrieron a festejar con el equipo Ghosts, Tiago saco una lagrima de felicidad mientras era abrazado por los demás, dio el tiro de la victoria, por fin todo estaría en paz.

"Tiago Gunderson, acepto mi perdida, tú y los demás se pueden quedar en la parvada" – Dijo Eduardo algo triste pero honrado, para después extender su ala con la de Tiago.

"Gracias Abu, porque aunque nos hayas corrido, nos sentimos orgullosos que somos capaces de ganarles hasta los Leyends, porque ahora y por siempre el equipo Ghosts Beards quedara en la historia." – Dijo Tiago.

"Amor ganamos, me siento orgullosa de tenerte" – Decía Zoe mientras abrazaba a Tiago por la felicidad.

"…" – Tiago no dijo nada, solo le sonrió a Zoe, la tomo con sus garras y se la llevo lejos del pozo.

Después de un gran rato de vuelo, justo cuando oscureció, Tiago que llevaba a Zoe dormida en sus garras. Descendió a un pequeño pozo, donde el agua se ponía cristalina por los rayos de la luna, Tiago dejo un rato en una piedra, mientras elaboraba una cómoda cama de pétalos que caían de un hermoso y antiguo árbol, termino la cama cómoda y con un olor exquisito y recostó a Zoe que dormía como un lindo angelito, ya que estaba cansada por el partido y la despertó con un lindo y apasionado beso.

"Mmm adoro que me despiertes asi cariño" – Dijo Zoe un poco adormilada con un tono suave y lindo pero contenta por sentir los labios de su macho en los suyos

"Despierta nena y contempla esta linda naturaleza conmigo" – Dijo Tiago recostándose alado de Zoe.

Zoe abrió los ojos y sintió esa linda cama cómoda y con un aroma delicioso, después se impactó, al ver cómo millones de luciérnagas mostraban sus hermosas luces encima de la hermosa pareja en esa hermosa noche, era un lindo paraíso, un buen momento para una velada inolvidable.

"Este lugar lo encontré hace unos años" – Dijo Tiago.

"Es hermoso Tiago, gracias por quedarte conmigo y pelar por nosotros, tal vez sin ti nunca hubiéramos sido aceptados por la tribu" – Dijo Zoe mientras era abrazada por Tiago y recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su macho azulado.

"De nada y tu gracias por ser mi pareja perfecta" – Dijo Tiago mientras recostaba a su linda ave moradita, mientras el empezaba a besar su cuello lenta pero amorosamente.

Zoe comenzaba a gemir tanto de placer por esos deliciosos besos que recibía en cuello, pero no duro mucho, Tiago empezó a besar sus alas, después su pecho, poco a poco iba descendiendo hasta llegar a la linda azulada y joven cloaca de Zoe.

Tiago empezó a besar muy lenta pero placenteramente su linda cloaca de Zoe.

"ahhhhhhh Mmmmmmm ¡si si!, se siente Mmm delicioso" – Gemía Zoe mientras se retorcía como gusano por el placer

Tiago simplemente dejo de besarla, abrió un poquito las piernas de Zoe y metió su lengua por completo en su cloaca, para después empezar a meter y sacar su lengua.

"Ahhhhhhh ¡Dios!, siiiii, Mmmmmmm ¡delicioso!" – Gemía cada vez más Zoe por el placer que Tiago le daba.

Después de un rato Tiago dejo de lamerla y se puso encima de ella quedando ambas intimidades juntas, pero Tiago empezó a rozar su pene en su cloaca para motivarla cada vez más, mientras sus lindos rostros quedaban de enfrente en frente.

"Te amo Zoe y quiero demostrarte lo tanto que te amo" – Dijo Tiago con un tono coqueto y tierno.

"Igual te amo amor, eres y serás mi ave por el resto de mi vida" – Dijo Zoe con una hermosa sonrisa para Tiago.

"Solo pregunto ¿Lista?" – Pregunto Tiago

"Lista" – Respondió Zoe con un tono tierno.

Tiago metió su pene por completo en la cloaca de Zoe – "Ahora no te me escaparas nena"

"No pensaba hacerlo guapote" – Dijo Zoe sintiendo el lindo pene de Tiago en su interior.

Tiago empezó a sacar y meter su miembro en la cloaca de Zoe pero de una forma lenta y placentera.

"Ahhhhhhh, Dios, si, mas, se siente lindo" – Decía Zoe al sentir como era penetrada lentamente por su lindo macho azul, mientras lo hacia Zoe besaba su cuello lentamente para emocionar más a Tiago.

Tiago empezó a envestir a Zoe cada vez más duro, dándole mucho más placer a su hembra.

"Ahhhhhhh Tiago, si, Mmmmmmm ahhhhhhh" – Gemía Zoe de placer.

Tiago llego a su punto máximo, embestía muy rápido, demasiado para pronto terminar.

"Ahhhhhhh siiiii si Mmmmmmm Ohhhhhhhh eso amor asi" – Dijo Zoe muy excitada, el dolor desapareció en segundos por el placer, Zoe se sentía en el paraíso al estar con su macho

"Ohhhhhhhh Amor, Mmmmmmm ya casi, ter…termino" – Dijo Tiago muy excitado al sentir las ganas de orinar.

Después de unos momentos de embestida. Tiago dejo de envestir y libero sus lindos cálidos y espesos líquidos reproductivos en su linda hembra moradita.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Mmmmmmm Mmm siiiii" – Decía Zoe al sentir que su macho finalizo con su trabajo, sintiendo en su interior algo espeso y cálido líquido que tan solo le dijo – "Amor quédate asi por favor"

"Sera un placer, ahhh y se me olvidaba ¡Feliz aniversario nena!, estos cinco años valieron la pena, porque estaré siempre a tu lado" – Dijo Tiago para después poner su cabeza en el pecho de Zoe, dejando su miembro adentro en la cloaca de Zoe, porque sentía cálido y muy cómodo.

"gracias amor, espero y esto funcione esta vez" – Dijo Zoe para después bostezar y recostar su cabeza en las cómodas pétalos de rosas y cerro sus ojos para dormir.

"Descansa Zoe" – Dijo el macho que estaba recostado en el pecho de Zoe, cerro sus ojos y ambos quedaron complacidos y durmieron muy unidos.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 3 de este Fic, ahora me dedicare mas a este y AMOR JUVENILA porque mi objetivo es hacer mas lindo el romance de estas parejas, Zoe y Tiago lo lograron,ahora serán los demás y estensen con Drack que bueno ahí contare mas mi historia gracias por sus reviews se despide Tiagoltd**


	4. Chapter 4 Larga Noche

**Hola amigos míos, les saluda Tiagoltd! su patético escritor favorito, hoy como lo prometí les traigo el capitulo 4 de Un Amor Oculto, este capitulo, con todo mis respeto se lo dedico a mi hermano Maurii Gimenez, puesto que esta dedicado por ser mi hermano del alma, y en otra parte es una idea que se me ocurrió, ya que espero y entiendan lo que quiero expresar, talves no escriba bien pero les agradezco que comprendan mi mensaje...**

**Agradezco sus Reviews y sobretodo me encantaría que, en sus opiniones solo me pongan, amigo entendí tu mensaje,pero se los pido lean de corazón y así comprenderán, por favor espero que entiendan lo que estoy pasando y les agradezco sus opiniones, criticas pedradas pues todo se vale, muchas gracias a todos...**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero Tiagoltd!**

* * *

**Larga noche.**

**Flashback:**

"¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡No mueras! ¡No me dejes!" – Gritaba un pequeño polluelo azul, mientras abrazaba a su madre tirada en el suelo, el polluelo lloraba con tanta ira y dolor.

"Se ha ido y ahora nadie podrá molestarnos" – Dijo el Padre del polluelo que no sentía dolor, ya que era el causante de la muerte de su esposa, mientras tomaba bruscamente al polluelo, lo tiraba al piso dejándolo boca abajo mientras alzaba su colita azulada mostrando su intimidad (ano lamento la palabra)

"Papa… ¡Déjame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!" – Gritaba el polluelo, tratando de soltarse de su padre.

"Tranquilo… estaremos mejor sin ella" – Dijo el padre del polluelo. Empezando a penetrarlo bruscamente, sin piedad, sin sentimientos…

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Gritaba y lloraba el polluelo al sentir ese dolor, pero más tristeza sentía por ver el cadáver de su protectora enfrente de él, oliendo como el cuerpo se podría rápidamente.

Después de tanto dolor, el padre eyaculo en el interior del cuerpo del polluelo, tomo al polluelo que se encontraba aun llorando y muy pero muy lastimado lo puso en una de sus alas y con otra ala tomo el cadáver de su mama y lo arrastro hasta la cima de una pequeña cascada. Tiro al polluelo al piso, el polluelo o pudo escapar ya que sentía tanto dolor que no podía ni parase para volar y huir mientras que el padre tomaba con ambas alas el cadáver de su mama, le amarraba unas piedras con usas sogas de árbol a sus pies y la arrojo por la casa, mirando cómo el cuerpo casa como una enorme bala de cañón y poco después el cadáver de la mama callo a la laguna haciendo que gran parte del agua salpicara las orillas de la laguna. Después de borrar la evidencia, el padre tomo al polluelo que se encontraba aun tirado en el piso sin poder volar, lo cargo como una bolsa de basura y lo aventó, dejándolo caer al lago y sumergirse con mucha facilidad, el padre solo dio una sonrisa cruel, pues para él era solo una basura que no valía nada…

El polluelo no intento nadar para no ahogarse, solo dejo que se hundiera lentamente mientras las burbujas que hacía por su respiración se desvanecían, pues eso quería, desaparecer, que nadie supiera quien fue, lo más triste fue ver a su mama al fondo del agua atada con unas sogas de árbol con piedras en ellas, pero una luz blanca traspasaba el agua con facilidad hacia el polluelo, una sombra en forma de Ángel se acercaba a él, tal vez su querido ángel guardián para llevárselo al paraíso

"Tranquilo, no estás solo" – Dijo una voz tierna, suave y sobretodo protectora, el polluelo solo vio como la luz se hacía más fuerte, observo una sombra justo en frente de él y solo dio una ligera sonrisa, cerro sus ojos y se durmió…

**Fin del Flashback.**

"Amor, Nene, tesoro, Tiago, palmerita, lindura, despierta, vamos, levántate" – Dijo Zoe con un tomo suave y pacífico, tratando de despertar a su macho que se quedó dormido encima de ella con su miembro adentro de su cloaca, mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

"Ahhhh, wow, wow, grrrrr" – Tiago actuaba como perrito mientras sacaba su lengua como un lindo cachorrito que dormía cómodamente después de recibir un delicioso baño caliente

"Amor, jeje, te ves tierno haciendo eso" – Dijo Zoe rascándole muy placenteramente el cuello a Tiago.

"jeje, wow, wow, wow" – Tiago ladraba y movía su patita izquierda como un auténtico perrito por sentir esas deliciosas cosquillas en su cuello.

"Eres mi chico bueno" – Dijo Zoe con un tono burlón mientras acariciaba las 10 plumas azuladas de su nuca.

"Amor, jeje siempre seré tu lindo perrito" – Dijo Tiago adormilado, mientas levantaba su nuca del pecho de Zoe y quedaban frente a frente.

"Tiago…eres un ave" – Dijo Zoe sonriendo por la inmadurez de su macho azulado.

"No importa, solo recuerda amor. Que siempre seré tu cachorrito si haci lo deseas" – Dijo Tiago para después besar a Zoe.

"Bueno mejor denos prima, de seguro Erick organizara un evento por nuestro triunfo" – Dijo Zoe.

"Si, por fin nuestro amor oculto fue revelado y aceptado quieran o no" – Dijo Tiago

"Oye, debo aceptar que nuestra segunda vez fue mejor que la primera, cada día vas mejorando palmerita" – Dijo Zoe con un tono coqueto – "Lo mejor es que, dormir con tu "Tiaguito" dentro de mi es hermoso y acogedor"

"¿Mi "Tiaguito"?, no entien…." – Dudaba Tiago hasta que sintió su pene adentro de su linda hembra.

"Jejeje, si ese "Tiaguito", pero déjalo asi otro ratito" – Dijo Zoe mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir.

"De acuerdo Zoe, pero…" – Tiago termino su frase para luego voltearse sin sacar su miembro en el de Zoe, quedando ahora boca arriba y Zoe boca abajo

"Jeje, ahora descansa palmerita" – Dijo Zoe con un tono suave, se recostó en el pecho de Tiago y se quedó profundamente dormida.

"Descansa…" – Dijo Tiago mientras acomodaba el fleco de Zoe, cerraba los ojos y se dormía de nuevo juntos como una linda pareja.

**Flashback:**

"¿Dónde estoy?" – Pregunto el polluelo, mientras se levantaba de una cómoda nube blanca, que más bien parecía algodón de azúcar en forma de cama.

"Estas en paz, por fin eres libre, sin tu Padre cerca" – Dijo Una Guacamaya blanca tan blanca como la hermosa y fría nieve de navidad, con unos ojos amarillos que iluminaban hasta lo más profundo del mar– "Tú has pasado por mucho, dolor, sufrimiento, felicidad, enojo, tristeza, pero eres diferente, eres de los pocos animales que aran lo mejor por otros, eres único, eres un protector, ¡Tu serás un increíble Ángel Guardián!"

**Fin de flashback.**

"Oye amor, pensaba que, si Zoe y Tiago revelaron su amor oculto, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer lo mismo?" – Pregunto Bia mientras cerraba su libro de exploraciones Amazónicas.

"Si lo sé pero… tuvimos que hacer un partido para que aceptaran su amor, si nosotros les decimos podría ser peor" – Dijo Erick levantándose de una rama del árbol más grande, pacífico y romántico del Amazonas.

"Vamos ellos dos pudieron, nosotros también, recuerda nuestra promesa, que pase lo que pase nuestras almas estarán siempre unidas" – Dijo Bia parándose de la rama y abrazando a Erick por la espalda.

"De acuerdo, lo aremos nena, les diremos de nuestro amor" – Dijo Erick rompiendo el abrazo, voltearse para quedar justo enfrente de ella y besarla.

**Flashback:**

"¿Crees que estoy listo?" – Pregunto el polluelo algo asustado.

"Lo estas, tienes que hacerlo, ellos tarde o temprano te necesitaran, en especial el, que se ve que pasara por momentos difíciles, tu tranquilo, cumpliste tu misión y ahora debes hacer lo que todo ángel hace, proteger y guiar a los que lo necesitan y creo que esta ave es perfecta para ti" – Dijo la guacamaya con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual daba un mensaje de felicidad y orgullo de ese pequeño polluelo, mientras señalaba a Tiago, Bia y Carla el cual dormían juntos, Tiago dormía en el centro mientras a su lados se encontraba Carla y Bia, ambas tenían su cabeza en el peludo y algo macizo pecho de Tiago, mientras Tiago tapaba a sus hermanas con sus alas y para no morirse de frio se taparon con unas hojas de árbol grueso y resistente.

"¿Crees que soy su guardián?" – Pregunto el polluelo levantándose y preparándose para despertar.

"Claro que lo eres porque recuerda lo que te dije:

"_Un hermano es el mayor tesoro de la tierra. Los hermanos se necesitan mutuamente, forman parte uno del otro, Los hermanos comparten el amor y la alegría de sus padres, pero también los problemas y las lágrimas. Cuando hay carencias pasan hambre juntos. Cuando sus papás discuten, ellos sufren. Los hermanos crecen juntos, no son rivales, tienen la misma sangre, el mismo origen, se formaron en el mismo vientre, fueron besados, abrazados y amamantados por la misma madre. Es normal que, a veces, discutan, pero nunca que se guarden rencor, se tengan envidia o se falten al respeto. Conozco hermanos que, al morir sus padres, se demandaron, se traicionaron y hasta se maldijeron por ver quien tomaba el poder y hasta por quedarse con los nidos de los padres u otras herencias que pocas aves pueden darles a sus hijos, esto es una aberración. Drack que se te quede muy claro para estos polluelos, la amistad y el amor entre hermanos no puede ni debe cambiarse por cosas materiales o por estar enojados entre sí mismos"_

"Wow, siempre que dices eso, me acuerdo de mi mami, que hablaba mucho sobre mi hermano paz descanse" – Dijo Drack liberando unas cuantas lagrimas claras que descendían de sus ojos, hacia sus cachetes.

"Mira siéntate un rato" – Dijo Ivi.

"Claro…" – Dijo Drack y se sentó alado de Ivi en una rama por la cual podría observar a Tiago, Bia y Carla que dormían cómodamente abrazados.

"_Hace ya un tiempo, me tocó ver una situación de unos hermanos, eran gallos, las cuales sus padres guardaron varios sacos de semillas por la cual escondían cada vez que los granjeros los alimentaron, por varios años hicieron eso, recolectando muchas, demasiadas semillas tanto que con el paso del tiempo, toda la familia logro huir, y se hospedaron en unas cuevas por varios años._

_Pero, por desgracia los padres fueron devorados por unos cuantos coyotes que habitaban en esos bosques oscuros y tenebrosos, los hijos quedaron huérfanos. Ambos decidieron repartirse esos sacos de semillas, la mitad para cada uno._

_El hermano mayor, logro conocer y afortunadamente casarse con una hermosa gallina y el menos pues quedo solo, ambos hermanos se separaron, el hermano menor se fue solo a una cueva y el mayor se quedó en otra cueva, eso si cada quien se llevó la mitad de su herencia por decirlo asi a sus respectivas cuevas._

_Un día el hermano mayor pensó – "¡No es justo que mi hermano menor haya heredado lo mismo que yo y que ahora este solito en esas cuevas oscuras y solas! En realidad debería tener más comida para sobrevivir, pues al fin y acabo mi familia y yo podemos conseguir nuestro alimento juntos, mientras él le sería más difícil por estar solo"_

_Entonces, por las noches, tomaba un saco de semillas y en secreto, lo arrastraba hasta la cueva de su hermano menor, el cual dormía cómodamente hasta el interior de la cueva, más bien era para protegerse y los sacos de semillas las dejaba protegidas por unas piedras que el mismo arrastro hasta su hogar y asi coloco unos sacos junto a los de su hermano para que él tuviera más._

_El hermano menor también estaba inconforme con su parte de la herencia – "¡No es justo que mis padres nos hayan dejado la misma cantidad a los dos!, yo estoy solo y casi no como mucho. En realidad mi hermano mayor necesita más, pues tiene hijos y esposa que alimentar. Voy a ayudarlo dándole parte de mi herencia. Así, cada noche, tomaba un saco de semillas y lo llevaba en la oscuridad hasta la cueva de su hermano para que él tuviera más._

_Ambos se regalaban una buena cantidad de granos en secreto. Pasaba el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos comprendía porqué sus reservas no bajaban, hasta que una noche, se encontraron a la mitad del camino – "¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el hermano mayor_

"_¿Y tú?" – Pregunto el hermano menor – "¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_Entonces comprendieron lo que sucedía, dejaron caer los sacos a sus patas y se abrazaron muy fuerte – "-¡Gracias hermano!" – Le dijo el hermano mayor al menor – "Eres el tesoro más grande que Dios me ha regalado. Te estaba llevando algo de mis semillas pero, con gusto, daría la vida por ti."_

_El hermano menor, con lágrimas en los ojos le contesto – "Gracias a ti hermano. Has sido mi consejero y compañero siempre. No podría pagarte eso. Te regalaría todo lo que tengo, si con ello pudiera ver siempre felices a tu esposa, a tus hijos y a ti"_

_Pues asi fue que ambos hermanos unieron fuerzas, en una misma cueva y cuenta la leyenda que esa cueva fue bendecida por Dios, cada persona que entra ahí, siente esa fuerza de unión, ese amor entre hermanos"_

"Y por último recuerda que los hermanos, con sus actos, pueden bendecir o maldecir su nido. Cuando se pelean, dejan entrar a las fuerzas del mal y el hogar se llena de demonios pero cuando se ayudan y se quieren aunque no lo creas pero Dios se complace y envía ángeles protectores a esa familia sin importar si somos animales o no, el cuida a todo ser vivo en este hermoso y ya muy acabado planeta" – Dijo Ivi después de levantarse.

"Que linda historia y entonces… esos tres hermanos al amarse mucho me solicitaron ¿verdad?" – Dijo Drack muy contento, poniendo una sonrisa como nunca.

"Lo eres, ellos tarde o temprano pasaran momentos feos, por ahora viven felices y créeme que están viviendo muy felices diría yo, no pienses mal Drack, el las ama pero bueno eso será tu primera prueba, guiarlo a ver si haces lo correcto por que como te mencione si ellos se odian podrían atraer demonios y" tu objetivo es evitarlo ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo la guacamaya blanca, mientras señalaba el cuello de Drack.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Pregunto el polluelo muy sorprendido mientras flexionaba el cuello para ver que en este se formaba un corazón de color azul marino.

"Eso que ves, es tu insignia angelical, ya eres parte de nosotros, un gran protector, porque tú ya eres un G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N"

"Gracias…." – Dijo el polluelo para después abrir los ojos y despertar….

**Fin de flashback.**

"Vamos tesoro, hay que decirles a mis padres, porfis" – Decía Carla mientras ponía unos ojitos de perrito inocente para convencer a Bobby que se encontraba acostado en la bella arena de ese hermoso Rio

"No lo sé, no quiero terminar rasgado de la cara o ser desterrado por decirlo, asi como termino tu hermano" – Dijo Bobby levantándose de la arena, sacudir las sobras de arena en su pecho y mirar a Carla frente a frente.

"Vamos, si mi hermano pudo, nosotros también" – Dijo Carla poniendo su pecho junto al de Bobby.

"De acuerdo cariño, mañana mismo les diremos a tus padres" – Dijo Bobby algo aterrado por imaginarse lo peor.

"Gracias amor" – Dijo Carla para después tomar sus cachetes y darle un bello beso.

Mientras sus respectivas parejas hacían lo suyo (No piensen mal) Drack miraba desde su corazón que sus elegidos por fin Vivian felices, este se encontraba ya muy

Lejos de la parvada, exactamente en la cascada donde su padre lo arrojo de polluelo – "Creo que mi misión ha finalizado" – Dijo Drack.

"Oye… aún falta una cosa por hacer" – Dijo Ivi que por arte de magia apareció a sus espaldas de Drack.

"Hola Ivi, te extrañe demasiado" – Dijo Drack para luego darle un enorme y fuerte abrazo.

"Jeje, igual te extrañe" – Dijo Ivi sonrojándose un poco y poco después rompió el abrazo y decirle – "Es el momento de enfrentarlo, los demás lo lograron, ahora te toca a ti"

"¿Ahora?" – Pregunto Drack algo nervioso.

"Tranquilo, has crecido, eres más fuerte, tu nado es increíble casi como un delfín, lograste proteger durante varios años a estos polluelos, solo míralos, Tiago logro su objetivo, estar con Zoe, al igual que Bia y Carla" – Dijo la guacamaya tratando de animar a Drack.

"Pero acabo de oír en mi corazón que ellas dos pasaran cosas feas, peor de lo que le ocurrió a Tiago" – Dijo Drack poniéndose algo nervioso por pensar lo peor.

"Calma, igual lo presiento pero, por ahora debes darles su espacio personal, tu sabes hoy es su día" – Dijo Ivi con un tono algo picaron y tocar el pecho suave de Drack – "Además debes descansar, has estado protegiéndolos muchos años, que olvidaste eliminar a tu demonio que tienes por dentro"

"De acuerdo… ¿por eso me pusiste Drack verdad?" – Pregunto Drack alejando el ala de la guacamaya blanca de su pecho.

"Mira, Drack es más bien como ángel absorbido por el demonio, o demonio absorbido por el ángel" – Dijo Ivi – "Pero bueno, eso ya lo debes de saber jeje porque es lo que te digo cada día de tu vida"

"Increíble, pensé que eso era una mentira que día a día me decías, soy un ángel que ha estado protegiendo pero… jamás me auto protegí de mi propio demonio" – Dijo Drack soltando una lagrima traicionera.

"Tranquilo, no debes hacer lo incorrecto, solo piensa antes de actuar, además ese demonio está casi a punto de morir y tú tienes que liberar su alma porque la verdad, aún tiene corazón" – Dijo la guacamaya besando la frente de Drack y desvanecerse por completo.

Drack tomo aire y Salió volando lo más lejos de la parvada, hasta desaparecer por la luz del Sol.

**Flashback:**

Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo" – Dijo Ivi, después de darle respiración de boca a boca al pobre polluelo que estaba hasta al fondo del agua.

"¿Qué paso?" – Dijo el polluelo después de despertar todo mojado por el agua.

"Relájate, soy yo Ivi la ave de tus sueños" – Dijo Ivi, con una herida en su ala izquierda y un corazón azul en lo superior de su pata izquierda.

"Ahhh... si claro, me dijiste algo de un tal ¿Tiago, Bia y Carla no?" – Pregunto Drack.

"Sí, y para que te quede muy claro, yo soy real, en tus sueños te sentías muy seguro, realmente era tu único sitio donde podías sentirte mejor, ahora levántate y vámonos" – Dijo Ivi dándole una hermosa sonrisa y levantar a Drack – "Fuiste desterrado de tu bondad y amor, pero tranquilo, are todo lo posible para que te vuelvas un gran protector pero antes como todo buen protector, debes pasar un enfrentamiento algo feo… pero tranquilo prometo que jamás te pasara nada" – Dijo Ivi

"Oye espera… ¿Dónde está mi mama?"– Pregunto el polluelo.

"Ahora está en tu corazón, protegiéndote en todo momento" – Dijo Ivi con un tono bajo y mostrándole una sonrisa tierna a Drack.

"Murió… y ¿Te mando a protegerme verdad? – Volvió a preguntar el polluelo con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Correcto, ella antes de irse, me creo digo me crearon ustedes dos con sus sentimientos, situaciones y sobre todo para sentirse seguros, ahora como te mencione en el sueño, debes demostrar tu bondad, asi que a entrenar Drack" – Dijo Ivi.

"¿Drack?" – Pregunto Drack algo confundido por oír ese nombre.

"Con el paso del tiempo lo entenderás, pero por ahora vámonos que pronto tus elegidos necesitaran tu apoyo" – Dijo Ivi volando rápidamente

"Pero… tu misión ¿Es protegerme?" – Por tercera vez Drack pregunto y salir volando rápidamente para alcanzar a Ivi

"Protegerte, guiarte, aconsejarte, amarte como si fueras un hijo para mí y sobretodo verte feliz" – Dijo Ivi mientras ponía una hermosa sonrisa angelical – "Un ángel está en todo momento, donde sea y cuando sea, ayudando a guiar a su elegido, me soñaste porque me necesitas, eres un polluelo que ha pasado por muchas cosas feas, en especial ser violado por tu padre, el cual es tu demonio"

"¿Demonio? ¿Elegido? ¿Guiarme?" – Preguntaba Drack todo confundido por lo que le dijo Ivi,

"Pon atención, tu eres un ángel absorbido por el demonio, en pocas palabras tu alma fue destrozada por tu padre, mi misión digo nuestra misión, es que recuperes esa bondad, esa felicidad que perdiste a manos de tu demonio, además eres uno de los elegidos, pronto conocerás a mas aves como tú, yo fui una de ellas, está herida en mi ala me la hizo mi madre hace años, para que no pudiera volar y huir de ella" – Dijo Ivi poniendo una cara triste y rozar una de sus plumas en la herida profunda de su ala izquierda.

"Ahhh… perdóname es que aún no me queda claro" – Dijo Drack

**Fin de flashback.**

"Debes aniquilarlo, cueste lo que cueste, él es un violador" – Dijo Eduardo hacia Roberto.

"Pero… el… no ha hecho nada" – Dijo Roberto algo tímido por la misión que le ordeno Eduardo.

"Claro que sí, él y su padre violaron a mi esposa, ¡Él debe morir!" – Grito Eduardo.

"Con todo mi respeto, su padre era el único violador y creo que Drack como todo el mundo lo conoce, creo que él no puede ni podrá tocar un pelo a una hembra" – Dijo Roberto.

"Si no lo matas a él, ¡yo mismo are que te encierren en una jaula repleta de galletas, para que asi te pudras lentamente como cuando vivías con esa niñita que te maltrataba! – Dijo Eduardo frió y cruel.

"De… de… de acuerdo, lo desapareceré del mapa" – Dijo Roberto con un tono inseguro, pero pues no tenía otra opción.

"Bien… ahora Nantes de irte llama a Baal y dile que lo necesito ahora mismo" – Dijo Eduardo dándole una instrucción a Roberto.

"…" – Roberto se quedó pasmado al oír ese nombre, esa ave desquiciada aniquilaría todo lo que se le encontrara en su camino.

"Jeje él se encargara de esa basura repugnante, mientras tú, te encargaras de los niños, cueste lo que cueste" – Dijo Eduardo.

"…" – Roberto solo suspiraba de miedo, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver que Eduardo enloquecido, pero lo peor es imaginarse que él tendría que matar a los hijos de su mejor amiga del alma.

Fui asi que en cuestión de segundos Roberto voló hacia los pantanos del norte de la parvada a buscar a esa ave para que hiciera su trabajo.

"Ba….Ba…Baal" – Tartamudeaba Roberto al ir a los pantanos y ver a Baal comiendo la pata de un conejo.

"¿Qué carajo quieres?" – Dijo Baal después de haber devorado la pata del conejo, levantarse y mirar a Roberto de pico a pico.

"Ayúdeme, por favor, ¡ayúdeme!" – Gritaba el conejo de dolor, mientras desangraba lentamente de lo que era su pata izquierda.

"Te atreves a robarme mi cena y te mato….." – Dijo Baal hacia Roberto

"Eduardo… quiere hablar contigo" – Dijo Roberto muy pero muy asustado por ver que esa ave color negro y su pico repleto de sangre del conejo.

"¿Qué desea ese viejo?" – Dijo Baal para después acercarse al conejo.

"Es… sobre ese tal Drack" – Dijo Roberto para intentar salvar al conejito.

"¡Ese imbécil! No le conforma ser desterrado y lastimado" – Dijo Baal con una ira como nunca.

"Si… ve ahora por favor" – Dijo Roberto.

"Jejeje, esta vez no se salva" – Dijo Baal antes de morder la otra pata del conejo, levantarse y tomar vuelo rápidamente y desaparecer en cuestión de segundos.

"… Conejito" – Roberto al estar seguro que Baal se fue, corrió haci donde se encontraba el conejito desangrando.

"Gracias… pensé que moriría" – Dijo el conejito mientras lloraba por ese inmenso dolor que sentía por perder una pata.

"Shhhh… ya estas a salvo deja… deja… ahhh no sé qué hacer" – Dijo Roberto mientras empezaba a ponerse nervioso por no saber qué hacer, ya que a él lo único que quería es que una vida muriera.

En ese instante con las lágrimas de Roberto y el dolor del conejo, una luz blanca tan blanca como la barba de Santa Claus, Roberto solo vio como una sombra se acercaba a él y al conejo, esa sombra era de un ave, o más bien de un Ángel.

"Tranquilo…" – Dijo una voz gruesa, aterrizo enfrente de Roberto y al observarlo de perfil era azul celeste, con su pico café pero tenía una grita en este, como si alguien lo hubiera azotado y le hubieran destrozado su pico, un corazón azul marino en la parte superior de su pata derecha y una herida permanente cerca de su ojo, más bien era un rasguño que el mismo se provocó, y su pelo era casi idéntico al de Roberto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Pregunto Roberto muy confundido por no identificar a esa ave.

"…" – El ave no dijo nada, se acercó al conejito por el cual estaba aterrado.

"No… por favor… no me mate" – Suplicaba el conejito porno ser lastimado más de lo que ya estaba.

"Je… tranquilo, no te lastimare" – Dijo la ave desconocida, para después tomar la herida del conejo y curarlo por arte de magia.

"…" – Roberto abrió su pico por ver algo inimaginable, el conejito recupero su cuarta patita esponjosa y suave.

"¡Wow! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Increíble!" – Gritaba y saltaba el conejito de la hermosa emoción por estar sanado y completo.

"…" – El ave no dijo nada solo dio una sonrisa angelical y se levantó para ver de ojo a ojo a Roberto.

"Gra… gra… gracias" – Agradeció Roberto por salvar la vida de un adorable conejito, ya que muy de fondo Roberto adora a los conejitos pero lo oculta para no ser humillado o insultado.

"Denada, perdona por ser descortés, me llamo Uriel, ¿tú debes ser Roberto verdad? – Pregunto Uriel después de levantar a Roberto del suelo.

"Si… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto Roberto algo tímido.

"Muy fácil, tú me pediste ayuda y todo Ángel guardián conoce a su elegido, además cuando eras polluelo y esa niña te alimentaba con puras galletas, te protegí por un gran tiempo, recuerda eres un ave no un loro comelón" – Dijo Uriel.

"Gracias… por salvarme de ella y ahora muchas gracias por salvar a este lindo conejito" – Roberto volvió a transformarse en polluelo, tomo al conejito que brincaba de la emoción por recuperar la patita y empezó a abrazarlo con mucho amor, como un niñito abrazando su oso de felpa.

"Jejeje Denada Robert cuando desees" – Dijo Uriel.

"Pero… tengo malas noticias… un tal Baal ira a asesinar a Drack" – Dijo Roberto sin soltar al conejo.

"Maldición… Baal siempre estuvo en contra de nosotros… tranquilo, para eso me llamaste, are todo lo posible para evitar algo malo.

"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" – Pregunto Roberto.

Mientras tanto Blu enfadado, sobretodo decepcionado por lo que hizo Eduardo a su propia hija, volaba lo más rápido que podía, finalmente después de cuestión de minutos, llego al nido de Eduardo, entro y vio que Eduardo planeaba algo, por el coraje Blu se acercó y lo rasguño en la mera cara, en cuestión de segundos lo tacleo y empezó a golpearlo en la mera cara por tanto coraje que le tenía por encadenar a su esposa.

"Hola Edi ya regre…" – Trato de Terminar de decir Mimí pero al ver esa escena violenta corrió y separo a Blu de Eduardo.

"¡¿Pero qué carajos pasa aquí?!" – Mimí gritaba con tanta ira por ver esa terrible escena.

"¡Vamos mascota! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!" – Gritaba Eduardo con su pico sangrando por los fuertes puñetazos recibidos de Blu.

"¡Te asesinare!" – Gritaba Blu enfadado y con ganas de asesinar a Eduardo.

"Calma, tranquilícense los dos por favor" – Dijo Mimí.

"¡Tu hermano amarro a Perla como una mascota!" – Grito Blu.

"¡Eduardo! ¿Acaso es cierto lo que dice Blu?" – Pregunto Mimí algo enfurecida.

"Me temo que no… tanto vivir en la selva lo ha dañado de la cabeza" – Dijo Eduardo.

"No seas mentiroso hijo de…" – Quiso decir Blu pero le fue interrumpido por Mimí.

"Hey Blu por favor no seas grosero, solo inhala y exhala" – Dijo Mimí después de interrumpirlo.

"…" – Blu no dijo nada por educción, solo siguió las instrucciones de Mimí, empezó a inhalar y exhalar lentamente para dejar pasar esa furia que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"Bien solo vete a casa y yo hablare con Eduardo pero por favor solo tranquilízate y vuelve a tu hogar con tu familia" – Dijo Mimí.

"De… acuerdo" – Dijo Blu y dio media vuelva para irse a su hogar y no cometer una tontería en vano.

"Ahora explícame eso… acaso ¿Amarraste a tu hija con una cadena?" – Pregunto Mimí algo extrañada a que su hermano pudiera hacerle ese a la única hija.

"Si… lo hice" – Eduardo se veía con seriedad y serio al responderle a Mimí.

"Eres un lunático, ¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a tu única hija!" – Mimí se salió de control y empezó a gritarle como nunca antes le había gritado en su vida.

"¡Cálmate!... ella se encuentra bien… ¡asique no vengas a molestarme tremenda gorda!" – Eduardo le grito a Mimí como nunca, como si él fuera diferente, ya que el era una ave de palabra, respetuosos y muy honesto pero jamás le levantaría la voz a su hermana.

"…" – Mimí no dijo nada solo libero unas varias lágrimas de sus ojos por los gritos de su hermano y por oír que de su voz salió esa palabra que a ella le ha afectado por varios años, en cuestión de segundos ella dio vuelva y se retiró volando con el corazón destrozado.

"Perfecto, ahora no nos molestara, asi será más fácil aniquilar a ese Drack" – Dijo Baal que salió de la nada, y se acercó a Eduardo por el cual estaba hipnotizado por el odio y el rencor eso habilitaba demasiado a Baal ya que él era un ave de la oscuridad, era todo lo contrario de Ivi, Drack y Uriel (un demonio)

"Si… ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer?" – Pregunto Eduardo por el cual su odio y rencor absorbía el alma de este, puesto que Baal absorbía su honestidad y lealtad y lo transformaba en más odio hacia Drack y los huérfanos.

"Muy fácil, solo déjamelo a mí, mientras tu ve y asesina a esos huérfanos, no los dejes vivos y hazlos sufrir" – Dio la orden Baal hacia su títere.

Fue así que Eduardo salió volando muy lejos, al igual que Baal, cada quien fue a cumplir su misión maniática.

Continuara…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por dedicarse a leer hasta el final, en verdad se los agradezco y por favor dejen sus reviews de que opinan de este capitulo, por el cual esto es todo y no pienso hacer una trama super grande, aquí les aviso que muy pronto finalizara Un Amor Oculto eh iniciare con Amor Juvenil y un nuevo proyecto con Drack, Ivi y Uriel y con mas Ángeles protectores, bien eso es todo por hoy y en verdad muchas gracias por leer u entender mi situación.**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero Tiagoltd...**

**PD: si tiene dudas y creo que si las tendrán con mucho gusto se las responderé mientras tanto solo les aviso que Drack, Ivi, Uriel son Angeles en forma de aves, y aun faltan mas Ángeles protectores**


	5. Chapter 5 Larga Noche de Consuelo

**Buenos días, tarde, noches, mañanas que se yo, soy Tiagoltd y les traigo el siguiente capitulo de UN AMOR OCULTO, muchas gracias por los que si han entendido mi mensaje, mi situación, en otra parte les agradezco por sus opiniones, criticas, quejas etc.**

**Se que esto no es original porque no lo es pero, si tiene una duda de mi Fic o de un capitulo solo pónganlo en mi review o búsquenme en mi face como Ivan Bedolla Cofmaster ahi pueden preguntarme.**

**En otra parte muchas gracias por leer, en otra parte espero que entiendan mis mensajes en este capitulo, y algo que tal vez se sorprenderán pero soy novato, no soy bueno en las guerras pero trate de hacerlo lo mas originalmente solo leanlo y muchas gracias por apoyarme, el final esta cerca...**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero TIAGOLTD**

**PD: se los vuelvo a pedir lean con el corazón, no lean por leer, si leen de corazón entenderán mejor este Fic.**

* * *

Larga Noche de Consuelo:

_"Más allá de la sombra que nos conforma, hay un milagro iluminado" _

_Atte: T.Z_

_¿Acaso el Amor es una medicina? ¿Acaso sentir algo por alguien te hace fuerte?_

_Un Ángel no nace, ¡se hace!, ¿pensabas que de la nada se creaban? ¿Qué dios hacia "Pop" y los revivía?_

_Un Ángel Guardián debe tener un corazón fuerte, ser bondadoso, ser un protector, sobretodo aunque suene mal un Ángel debe pasar por un momento feo, ser absorbido por el demonio para que asi se haga fuerte, ser malo para volverse bueno, pasar pruebas duras, intentar guiar a su elegido, amarlo como si fuera parte de él, un Ángel te apoya, un Ángel te guía, sobre todo te ama, ellos dan su vida por protegerte, se vuelven parte de ti, si tu sufres ellos sufren, si tu lloras ellos lloran, si tu mueres ellos mueren, si tu ríes ellos ríen, son parte de ti, si no valoras tu vida ellos se sienten odiados, pase lo que pase solo recuerda que ellos te aman, ellos estarán contigo hasta que su misión sea finalizada, si el elegido es feliz y tiene todo para serlo ellos simplemente se van a buscar más vidas que lo necesitan._

_Un demonio es odio, es oscuridad, es un mal, pero… no son malos, si el elegido es malo ellos lo son, si desean matar a alguien ellos aparecen para cumplir su misión, ellos se hacen por el odio que el elegido almacena, ellos están atrapados por las fuerzas de la oscuridad, hasta ellos deben ser iluminados, ese mal que almacenan deben ser eliminada, la misión de un Ángel es salvar a quien lo necesite, hasta un demonio necesita de un Ángel._

_Atte: Tiagoltd…_

* * *

"Listo, ya estoy listo mami" – Dijo Drack parado en una rama a punto de saltarse.

"Bien Drack, solo recuerda que sin importar lo que pase, jamás te rindas amorcito" – Dijo Yesy la bella y joven madre azulada del polluelo.

"Si… ahí voy…" – Drack grito y se aventó estirando las alas y tratando de volar, pero por desgracia no lo logro y cayó al suelo, por suerte unas cuantas plantas en el suelo amortiguaron la caída.

"¡Drack!" – Grito Yesy mientras volaba al inferior del árbol para ver si su hijo no había muerto o se había fracturado.

El polluelo asomo su cabeza entre los arbustos que estaban en el suelo y se puso a llorar.

"Drack… tranquilo ¡sé que tú puedes!" – Dijo Yesy la hermosa madre del polluelo, tomo a su polluelo de la espalda con sus garras con mucha delicadeza para no rasguñarlo y se lo llevo de nuevo hasta la punta del árbol.

"No… no mami ¡ya no quiero!" – Drack se orino por el miedo de volver a intentarlo, realmente ya no quería dar su segunda oportunidad.

"Vamos Drack, sé que tú puedes, solo debes tener Fe" – Dijo su madre joven y bella.

"¡No, no, no, no!, ¡no puedo!" – Drack negaba con mucho miedo a ser aventado por segunda vez.

"Jamás digas "no puedo". Claro que puedes. ¡Vamos!" – La mama volvió a empujar al polluelo hacia el suelo, el con mucho miedo movía sus alas con el milagro de volar, pero por desgracia no pudo, y volvió a caer al suelo pero por milagro de nuevo amortiguo la caída con las hojas que se encontraban en el piso.

El polluelo empezó a llorar en el suelo, no por el dolor si no por no poder volar y ser una "deshonra" para su padre.

"Vamos hijo, debes ponerte de pie para luchar, nada ni nadie debe derrotarte. Deja salir al león que hay en tu interior y demuestra tu bravura. Sé valiente. ¡Nunca, nunca te quedes tirado!" – Yesy la hermosa y joven madre del polluelo, volvió a tomar a su hijo y lo llevo por tercera vez hasta la punta del árbol.

"¡Te lo pido! Ya no quiero" – El polluelo suplicaba con varias lágrimas en su rostro.

"Solo relájate" – Dijo su mama del polluelo.

" ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo puede mi mama decirme todo eso? Lo cierto es que, me transmitió su entereza" – Pensó el polluelo por las palabras que le decía su madre, sal fin de acabo se decidió a saltar por tercera vez.

Cuando el polluelo salto, cerro sus ojos y solo sintió como sus latidos del corazón iban aumentado cada vez más, casi a punto de caer escucho una voz joven, con un tono tierno y que expresaba confianza y luz que decía "Jamás te dejare caer" y fue asi que el polluelo abrió sus ojos con una seguridad implacable, abrió sus alas y voló…

"Ese es mi hijo" – Dijo Yesy al ver que su hijo volaba por primera vez.

"Eso es Drack, primera prueba superada"….

"Drack, Drack, ¡Drack!" – Ivi le Gritaba a Drack el cual se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos del pasado.

"¿Qué…que pasa?" – Drack reacciono un poco confundido con lo que pensó.

"¿Todo bien?" – Pregunto Ivi algo preocupada por ver la cara de Drack, la cual era como un zombie.

"Si, todo de maravilla" – Dijo Drack.

"¿En qué pensabas?" – Pregunto Ivi algo extrañada por la bella sonrisa que se le formo a la cabeza de Drack, por la cual era un milagro, el casi ni sonreía, mostraba todo el tiempo su maldad, incluso con su propio Ángel Guardián.

"Pensé en mis primeros pasos, digo cuando aprendí a volar" – Dijo Drack con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sacando unas lágrimas de alegría.

"Jeje, jamás… te había visto sonriendo, Drack" – Dijo Ivi muy pero muy contenta por ver a su elegido sonreír por "Primera vez".

"Si, mi mama me motivaba demasiado, no era como esas madres que consentían a sus polluelos, ella era diferente, si yo me lastimaba, ella lo único que hacía era levantarme, me dejaba que madurara y creciera por mi cuenta, eso sí siempre me apoyaba con sus hermosas palabras y sus hermosas historias" - Dijo Drack muy muy pero muy feliz

"Si, recuerdo ese día" – Dijo Ivi.

"¿Estuviste ahí?" – Pregunto Drack algo sorprendido por lo que dijo Ivi.

"Si, siempre, tu mami era mi elegida." – Dijo Ivi.

"Wow, espera por favor, repíteme lo último" – Pidió Drack después de pararse en un árbol muy muy pero muy lejos de la arbolada.

"Si, tu mami siempre tuvo problemas con tu Papa y tu hermano" – Dijo Ivi.

"¿Estuviste ahí cuando yo aprendí a volar?" – Pregunto Drack.

"Si, fue tu primera misión o más bien tu primera meta" – Dijo Ivi muy orgullosa.

"Claro, tú fuiste esa voz, ¡claro! ¡Gracias!" – Dijo Drack sonriendo aún más de lo que ya, abrazando a Ivi, el cual al principio fue tierno, pero después algo vergonzoso.

"De… dena… Denada" – Dijo Ivi muy sonrojada por ese abrazo, pues ella casi nunca recibía abrazos de un macho, siempre fue hembra despreciada.

"Dios… perdón" – Dijo Drack rompiendo ese hermoso, cálido y muy tierno abrazo.

"No… es…está bien" – Dijo Ivi algo sonrojada, pero muy contenta dentro de su corazón, por recibir ese bello abrazo.

"Bien, es mejor que sigamos, ya no falta mucho, yo sé que está cerca" – Dijo Drack recuperando la seriedad, para después tomar vuelo hacia su destino.

Después de un gran rato de vuelo, Drack junto a su protectora y muy bella guacamaya Ivi, llegaron a un viejo nido, todo seco y lleno de Mo.

"¿Estás listo?" – Pregunto Ivi, dándole una bella sonrisa angelical, la cual esa sonrisa de Ivi siempre expresaba tanto cariño como seguridad y confianza.

"Si, estoy lis…listo pa… para enfrentarme a mi demonio" – Dijo Drack tartamudeando y dejando ese lado serio a un lado tímido.

"Eh, tranquilo Drack, tu eres un campeón, lograste muchas cosas podrás con él" – Dijo Ivi.

"No… no creo poder" – Dijo Drack muy nervioso y asustado.

"¿Acaso aun le temes?" – Pregunto Ivi.

"No… ya no, ¡jamás!" – Mintió Drack

"Drack... sé cuándo tú me mientes" – Dijo Ivi.

"Pe… pero…" – Empezó a tartamudear Drack.

"Tranquilo, cuando mientes, yo lo sé al ver tus lindo ojos, digo tus ojos" – Dijo Ivi un poco avergonzada.

"¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien miente?" – Pregunto Drack.

"Muy fácil, ese es un poder que tengo, se cuando alguien miente atreves de sus ojos, es muy fácil, cuando mienten sus ojos forman imágenes diminutas de la verdad que ocultan, y aprendí a verlas son como unas ventanas del alma " – Dijo Ivi volviendo a poner esa hermosa sonrisa angelical.

"Wow… ¿alguna vez tu mentías?" – Pregunto Drack algo nervioso por su pregunta,

_No, hace un tiempo, fue hace muchos años, mi vieja parvada, donde yo vivía, se ponía a prueba a los polluelos para medir su valor. A una polluela le pidieron que se internara en la selva, buscara un león, una serpiente y un elefante, se acercara a cada uno y los tocara. La pequeña polluela partió a su objetivo, a las pocas horas encontró al león, después a la serpiente, arriesgando su vida, tocó a ambos animales. Después de un rato buscó al elefante, pero no halló ninguno. Pasaron varios días, ya que no se le podía regresar hasta logar su misión, la polluela desfalleciendo de hambre, se rindió y decidió regresó a la parvada. Todos lo rodearon para escuchar su informe, ella sólo tenía que decir – "Logré lo que me pidieron" – Sin embargo, dijo la verdad – "Lo siento, no pude encontrar a ningún elefante" – Entonces, para su sorpresa, la levantaron en hombros o alas tu entenderás y le aplaudieron – "Eres una persona de gran valor" -le dijo el líder de la parvada, más bien conocido cono Zane – "No hay ningún elefante cerca porque los humanos que habitan por aquí cerca los ahuyentaron a todos, pudiste mentirnos, pero la prueba para demostrar tu valor era decir la verdad._

"Piensa en esa historia, Drack. La fortaleza real de alguien, se mide por su capacidad para resistir a la tentación de mentir, aunque "la verdad" lo avergüence o no le convenga.

"Wow… ¿Tú eras esa polluela verdad?" – Pregunto Drack.

"Si, esa polluela era yo, jamás mentí, siempre eh dicho la verdad, trato de dar ejemplo a mis elegidos, pues eso debemos hacer nosotros los Ángeles Guardianes.

"Claro, bien… entonces ¡sí! ¡Estoy listo!" – Drack alzo el pecho y se metió bruscamente al nido a derrotar a su demonio….

Mientras

"Amor, ¿que pasara si tenemos polluelos?" – Pregunto Zoe después de haberse levantado de esa increíble noche con su tesorito azul.

"Pues… ehhh tal vez amarlo jeje" – Tiago se puso muy nervioso ante esa pregunta.

"Amor… relájate, ¡serás un padre increíble!" – Zoe intento animar a Tiago.

"Pero… ser Papa es ser responsable, cuidarlo y sobretodo ser… maduro" – Tiago se congelo al decir esa última palabra.

"jeje no seas dramático, si serás un padre fabuloso, fuerte, que represente liderazgo, es más serás el futuro líder de la manada" – Zoe dijo muy animada, ya que se imaginaba desde polluela tener un macho valiente, tan valiente para ser un líder de la tribu.

"Gra… gracias nena, es muy lindo de tu parte que digas eso, pero ¿crees que soy el indicado para gobernar y sobretodo ser papa?" – Tiago dudaba de lo que le quedaba de futuro, acaso ¿sería el correcto para esa misión?

"Claro que sí, serás grande Tiago, has demostrado liderazgo, además ser un gran esposo" – Zoe al finalizar eso, abrazo a Tiago de una forma tierna.

"Gracias amor, si… espero tengamos unos hermosos polluelos" – Dijo Tiago.

"¿Cómo crees que serán?" – Pregunto Zoe mirando al cielo, pensando en cómo sería su hermosa familia,

"En… en primera quisiera uno como yo, que sea idéntico a mí y otra que se parezca muchísimo a ti tesorito, tanto en la belleza como en actitud, ¡ruda y valiente!" – Dijo Tiago muy animado.

"Jeje, si y el polluelo quisiera que sea como tú, valiente, guapo y sobretodo tierno" – Dijo Zoe.

"¿Qué hora es?" – Pregunto Tiago, la cual era algo absurdo.

"Si, son las veinticinco y media" – Dijo Zoe algo burlona – "Tiago no somos humanos jeje, pero ya es tarde, ya casi oscurece.

"Wow, ¿Cómo cuanto dormimos?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Pues mucho" – Dijo Zoe.

"Wow, lo de anoche fue ¡increíble!" – Dijo Tiago muy emocionado.

"Jeje, si fuiste todo un cachorro" – Dijo Zoe burlándose un poco de Tiago.

"¿Cachorro?"- Dudo Tiago por un momento por la palabra que le dijo Zoe.

"Si, siempre que duermes, haces expresiones como un cachorrito" – Dijo Zoe con un tono tierno.

"Ups" – Tiago se sonrojo por eso, ya que desde aquella situación, no es un trauma si no algo permanente, siempre que duerme después de "la acción" actúa como un cachorrito.

"Pero eres mi lindo cachorrito" – Dijo Zoe rascándole el cuello a Tiago.

"Jejeje ya, ya basta" – Dijo Tiago mientras se retorcía de cosquillas.

"Jejeje, ¿Quién es mi perrito consentido eh?" – Pregunto Zoe burlonamente mientras le hacía más cosquillas a Tiago dejándolo en el piso boca arriba.

"Jejeje, ya detente, detente" – Suplicaba Tiago mientras movía la pata izquierda como todo un perrito

"Jejeje entonces ¿Quién es mi cachorrito favorito?" – Dijo Zoe mientras le hacía más cosquillas en su cuello, haciendo que Tiago por instinto o trauma sacara su lengua y empezara a ladrar como todo un lindo cachorrito.

"Jejeje, te vez muy tierno mi amor" – Dijo Zoe mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas a Tiago

"Jejeje, si ya soy yo, yo soy tu cachorrito" – Dijo Tiago mientras seguía riéndose, y algo muy pero muy inesperado, Tiago movía su cola azulada de izquierda a derecha, realmente era un bello perrito feliz, pues los perritos mueven su colita cuando están felices.

"Jejeje, eres mi chico bueno" – Dijo Zoe para después detenerse y besar a Tiago.

"Dios, que… que pena" – Dijo Tiago muy sonrojado por actuar como un perrito.

"Pero eres mi lindo cachorrito, además te ves muy tierno" – Dijo Zoe.

"Jejeje de acuerdo" – Dijo Tiago después de haberse levantado y haber pasado por esa ridícula escena.

"¿Bien que aremos hoy?" – Dudo Tiago.

"Que te parece si hacemos la batalla lodosa nocturna.

"Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes" – Dijo Tiago.

"Bien, diles a Bia, Erick, Bobby, Carla" – Dijo Zoe.

"De acuerdo, mientras ve a la base y recoge los escudos de madera de árbol, algunos explosivos de pintura, lodo y los pica pica, las resorteras y los cascos de coco por favor. Ah y también traite las armaduras de plástico que hizo Bia.

"Jeje, pero ¿dónde será?" – Pregunto Zoe.

"En los pantanos del este, ahí hay varias piedras para refugiarse, también lodo jeje y sobretodo puntos estratégicos para le guerra" – Dijo Tiago.

"De acuerdo" – Zoe tomo vuelo hacia la base de Tiago, la cual se encontraba en lo superior del nido donde habitan sus padres, era como un ático, el cual Tiago construyo para vigilar, desde polluelo adoraba vigilar desde lo más alto, ahí almacenaba algunos explosivos que sobraron de los taladores, polvos pipa pica que traía en cada verano cuando regresaban a Rio de Janeiro, igual guardaba varias resorteras, cuerdas, escudos de madera que el mismo construyo, y armaduras que Bia diseñó con plásticos de las botellas de coca cola u otro líquido que encontraban en Rio, al igual había varios lentes de aviador, gorros para el invierno, globos que llenaba de pintura permanente para sus bromas que hacía a las personas que paseaban en los lugares turísticos y tanto en las playas como en las calles de Rio y algunos libros de Bia.

Mientras que Zoe llevaba los recursos necesarios para la guerra, Tiago se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus hermanas, primero paso donde estaba Bia y Erick, que siempre miraban el atardecer juntos en un hermosos árbol de pétalos azules pero:

Tiago vio algo que jamás se lo esperaba, sigilosamente se adentró al árbol y se escondió en unos pétalos y vio a Erick y Bia que estaban, dándose amor

"Ahhhh, wow es… esto es… fabuloso" – Decía Erick mientras estaba sentado junto a bia, pero para sorpresa, Bia tenía su ala derecha en el miembro de Erick, el cual estaba acariciándolo suavemente.

"Shhhh, solo disfrútalo" – Dijo Bia coquetamente, mientras acariciaba más suave el miembro de Erick-

"Wow, esto es raro de ver" – Pensó Tiago, mientras miraba esa escena excitante.

"Ahhhh, es… es… de… delicioso" – Dijo Erick que se encontraba perdido por la relajación.

"Jeje, solo disfrútalo, por ser un gran futbolista, te lo has ganado" – Dijo Bia mientras masajeaba más suave el miembro de su macho.

"Bien, es hora de entrar" – Pensó Tiago pare después dirigirse a la pareja que estaban en su momento íntimo – "¡Hola chicos!"

"…" – Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada estaban perdidos por ese momento relajante

"Eh, ¡chicos luego se tocan!" – Grito Tiago burlándose de la pareja que se estaban dando su "amor"

"¡Tiago!" – Grito Bia muy avergonzada por ver a su hermano, el cual los estaba espiando desde hace un rato, rápidamente quito su ala del miembro de Erick y se levantó muy pero muy apenada.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!" – Grito Erick tanto enojado como sonrojado, el cual reacciono rápidamente y se tapó su miembro erecto con sus alas.

"Jeje ¿creen que yo sería capaz de volar despacio y ser sigilosamente para esconderme en algunos pétalos y ver como mi hermanito acariciaba el miembro de mi gran eh inteligente amigo Erick? Jeje no como creen" – Dijo Tiago.

"¡Si!" – Respondieron ambos sonrojados y apenados por ser descubiertos por Tiago.

"Bueno, en fin, ¿No desean recordar nuestra infancia de nuevo?" – Pregunto Tiago poniéndose en medio de la pareja.

"¡Tu jamás maduraras!" – Grito Bia, la cual seguía molesta y aun incomoda por la situación.

"Jeje, ya hermana perdóname" – Dijo Tiago poniendo su linda carita de perrito, la cual siempre hacia efecto hacia sus hermanas.

"Bueno… y ¿Qué tal lo hiciste con Zoe?" – Pregunto Bia, ahora vengándose por lo que hizo Tiago.

"Eh… pues… pues… no… no se" – Tiago empezó a tartamudear por lo que dijo Bia.

"No te hagas, después del partido, tú y ella se fueron sin decir nada jeje" – Dijo Bia.

"Bue… bueno, pues… s… si" – Tiago empezó a sonrojarse.

"Me alegra que seas feliz hermanito" – Dijo Bia abrazando a Tiago pero sin que Erick los escuchara Bia le dijo – "¿Cuándo les diremos?"

"Eh, por ahora no, después lo aremos" – Dijo Tiago

"Bien, entonces ¿aremos la guerra lodosa?" – Pregunto Bia después de romper el abrazo con su hermano.

"Claro, la última vez quedamos dos victorias Alfa y dos victorias Delta" – Dijo Tiago.

"Jeje, perderán de nuevo" – Dijo Erick.

"¡Claro que no!" – Negó Bia hacia su macho.

"Bien, ¿Dónde será?" – Pregunto Erick.

"Pantanos del oeste, ahí es más difícil atacar, ¿irán o no?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"¡Claro que sí! " – Ambos respondieron y tomaron vuelo hacia los pantanos del oeste.

"Bien, ahora iré por el resto" – Dijo Tiago para después ir por Carla y Bobby.

Después de tanto ponerse a buscar a Carla y Bobby, Tiago los encontró durmiendo en los pastizales, cerca de la fosa de la perdición.

"Chicos, ahhhh que tierno, están durmiendo" – Dijo Tiago, para después irse al foso de la perdición, tomar agua en una hoja de árbol gruesa y aventársela a la pareja que dormían cómodamente.

"¡Tiago!" – Gritaron Carla y Bobby al ser empapados por Tiago.

"Jeje jejeje, se ven chistosos" – Tiago empezó a burlarse de Carla y Bobby.

"Hijo de tu…" – Carla furiosamente, tomo a Tiago y empezó a darle de golpes en la nuca.

"Ya nena, ya tranquila" – Bobby tomo a Carla para evitar una tontería.

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!" – Pregunto Carla muy furiosa.

"Un duelo, un combate, A vs D" – Dijo Tiago.

"Claro, quedamos empate la última vez, es momento de decidir quién es el mejor" – Dijo Bobby muy animado.

"Bien vámonos" – Dijo Tiago para después tomar vuelo junto con Carla y Bobby.

Mientras tanto…

"¿Papa? ¿Estás aquí?" – Pregunto Drack después de haber entrado al viejo nido donde vivía.

"Pero… si eres" – Dijo Gil el padre de Drack, el cual se encontraba lastimado de su ala izquierda y muy pero muy sucio, como si nunca se hubiera bañado.

"Sí, soy… soy yo" – Dijo Drack algo tímido.

"Increíble, pensé que te pudrirías en el Rio, ¿acaso no te basto ser penetrado, eh?" – Pregunto Gil con un tono de burla.

"¡Cállate! ¡Mataste a mi madre!" – Drack se puso furioso.

"Jejeje, sigues y seguirás siendo un idiota sin corazón" – Dijo Gil burlándose de s propio hijo.

"¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas o que ganaste al violar a tantas hembras en la tribu, eh? – Pregunto Drack algo triste pero muy enojado.

"Fácil, son solo diversión, cloacas vírgenes que terminan sangradas y sobretodo les arruino sus vidas con polluelos" – Dijo Gil.

"Y… ¿porque me violaste?" – Pregunto Drack algo triste.

"Muy fácil. Tu madre ya no me serbia y tu ano era virgen y pensé que eras un buen muñeco para divertirme" – Dijo Gil irónicamente.

"Eres un… monstruo" – Dijo Drack con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Jeje, ¿acaso no te gusto, eh?" – Pregunto Gil acercándose a Drack y tocarle su entre pierna.

"Deja… de tocarme" – Dijo Drack muy tímido al sentir esa emoción.

"Si… te encantara guapo" – Dijo Gil para después tocarle más la entre pierna de Drack.

"¡Dije no!" – Dijo Drack para después enclavarle una de sus garras al estómago de su padre.

"Ahhhh… ¡HIJO DE TU REPUTA MADRE!" – Grito Gil al sentía la herida en su estómago.

"Ya no soy el niñito de antes, eh madurado y jamás, ¡pero por jamás de la vida seré como tú!" – Dijo Drack.

"¡Púdrete!" – Grito Gil, para después levantarse y tratar de rasguñar a Drack.

Drack detuvo el golpe y aventó a su padre al suelo.

"Drack… es suficiente" – Dijo Ivi después de haber entrado y ver esa escena.

"Si… ya es sufici…" – Quiso decir Drack, pero Baal llego por la espalda y lo golpeo en la nuca con una rama gruesa.

"¡Drack!" – Grito Ivi al ver que su elegido caía al suelo, asique corrió hacia el pero Gil se levantó y la tomo bruscamente con una de sus garras su cuello – "¡Su… el… ta… me!"

"¡Carne fresca!" – Dijo Gil aun con la herida, comenzó a manosear a Ivi.

"De… Deje… me" – Gil empezó a liberar unas lágrimas Angelicales, al sentir la ala de Gil en su intimidad.

Mientras:

"Bien chicos, estas son las reglas, no hay reglas, eso sí, les disparan en la cabeza perdieron" – Dijo Tiago después de haberse puesto una armadura echa de plástico de algunas botellas de refresco amarrada con unas pequeñas perforaciones donde se les había metido unas lianas para amarrar el traje y asi no se le callera, pintado en los brazos de la armadura unos rayos de color negro, también se puso un casco echo de coco que en él estaba pintado una tarántula, también tenía una resortera con unas plumas que el mismo pego y en su cuello se puso un pañuelo de color verde pasto.

"Estoy lista" – Dijo Zoe, la cual estaba cubierta de pasto en su espalda como toda una francotiradora con su camuflaje oculto, su cara estaba cubierta de lodo para camuflaje, solo tenía unas protecciones en sus rodillas por decirlo así igual atadas con unas lianas en su cuerpo para que no se les cayera, también tenía una resortera más grande pintada del color militar (camuflaje) y en su cabeza tenia atado un pañuelo de color rosa y su casco estaba lleno de hojas para camuflajearse mejor.

"Estoy lista para patear sus traseros azulados" – Dijo Carla quien tenía una resortera mediana, eso si no tenía ninguna armadura solo un escudo de madera con la insignia del equipo Ghosts Famale, un casco de coco pintado de color morado con unos símbolos de música y su pañuelo de color rosa en su pata derecha.

"Yo igual" – Dijo Bia, la cual ella tenía toda la armadura por completo la cual estaba pintada con varias flores y mariposas que ella mismo las hizo, una resortera que ella mismo decoro con unas mariposas que pinto, su casco de coco el cual estaba un corazón con las insignias ByE y su pañuelo de color rosa en una de sus alas.

"¡LISTOS!" – Dijeron Erick y Bobby, el cual por ser tan "valientes" solo tenían rodilleras por decirlo asi, sus cascos de coco y sus resorteras, el casco de Bobby tenía muchos insectos pintados, también tenía su escudo de madera con la insignia Ghosts y Erick también tenía un casco con un corazón pintado n con las insignias ByE y ambos con un pañuelo de color verde pasto en sus alas.

"Perfecto, equipo Famale o Alfa, a sus puestos, equipo Ghosts o Delta como lo deseen, nos quedaremos aquí, la batalla empieza en cinco minutos" – Dijo Tiago.

El trió de chicas, salieron volando hasta el otro lado del pantano, mientras que los chicos se quedaban a cargar armas (el cual era agarrar un pedazo de lodo, hacerlo bolas y lanzarlo con la resortera).

Fue asi que pasaron los cinco minutos, el equipo Delta se adentró a la selva, al igual que el equipo Alfa, hasta llegar al punto que ambos equipos se encontraran cara a cara pero…

"Maldición, no veo a las chicas" – Dijo Erick un poco nervioso apretando muy fuerte la resortera cargada.

"Tranquilo, ella siempre han sido sigilosas, pero relájate Carla siempre hace ruido, así que será más fácil, Bobby observación" – Dijo Tiago dando órdenes a su francotirador experto.

"Si señor" – Respondió Bobby para después subirse a un árbol, esconderse en unas hojas y cazar a sus presas.

"Todo asegurado señor" – Dijo Bobby mientras observaba el perímetro.

"Bien, pronto llegaran, este será el plan, Erick escóndete como te enseñe cubriendo la parte este" – Dijo Tiago.

"Si… si señor" – Dijo Erick para después cubrirse de lodo todo el cuerpo, y acostarse en la parte Este, de donde se encontraban, cubierto de lodo y en el suelo, era casi imposible verse.

Mientras los chicos vigilaban, las chicas caminaban por un gran rato ya que se les prohibía volar-

"Eh, no se muevan, creo ver a Bobby en el 3 árbol del lado derecho de tu posición Bia" – Dijo Zoe después de detener a las chicas.

"Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?" – Pregunto Bia irónicamente.

"Muy fácil, en primera Carla no te muevas, la otra vez nos descubrieron, después Bia muévete sigilosamente con el camuflaje" – Dio órdenes Zoe.

"Claro" – Bia al estar en los pantanos, se cubrió al igual que Erick de lodo en todo su cuerpo y empezó a arrastrarse lo más sigilosamente posible.

"¿Y qué haré yo?" – Pregunto Carla a Zoe antes de que ella se moviera.

"Fácil, eres buena para cubrirnos, así que usa tu escudo, yo iré de tras tuyo, pero por favor no hagas ruido" – Dijo Zoe, para después ponerse atrás de Carla – "Bien ahora avanza"

"Claro" – Dijo Carla para después empezarse a mover con el escudo enfrente de ella y Zoe siguiéndola por detrás.

Fue asi que la batalla inicio, por fortuna Bobby vio a las chicas moverse y rápidamente aviso a su grupo –"¡Aquí vienen!" – Grito Bobby ara alertar a la caballería.

Tiago Rápidamente tomo su resortera y subió hacia donde se encontraba Bobby – "¿Puedes darles?" – Pregunto Tiago hacia su francotirador.

"Creo que si" – Dijo Bobby, para después cargar la resortera con una bola de lodo y lanzarla hacia su blanco afortunadamente y por suerte de su puntería logro darle a Carla en la ala derecha.

"Ahhhhhhh ¡Medico! ¡Medico!" – Grito Carla después de recibir el lodazo en su ala, por desgracia no tenía protección, así que fue un dolor insoportable.

"Maldición" – Zoe rápidamente puso el escudo en su espalda y ponerse enfrente de Carla –"Tranquila, Bia cúbrenos, mientras yo curare a Carla.

"Cla… Claro" – Dijo Bia algo dudosa.

"Bien, tranquila Carla, por suerte la bala salió, solo déjame curarte" – Zoe irónicamente le limpio el lodo a Carla – "Dios fue difícil pero listo, pare la hemorragia"

"Ehhh, gracias, creo que estoy mejor" – Dijo Carla muriéndose de la risa por sus adentros.

"Muy buen tiro Bobby" – Dijo Tiago.

"Jejeje muchas gra…" – Bobby se amenzo y Zoe aprovecho para dispararle, por suerte la bola de lodo le cayó en el pecho – "Ahhhh, ¡Me dieron! ¡Me dieron!"

"¡Maldita sea! Erick ¡cúbreme!" – Erick rápidamente empezó a lanzar bolas de lodo hacia donde se encontraba Zoe y Carla mientras que Tiago ridículamente le limpiaba el lodo a Bobby.

Bia salió de la nada cubierto de lodo, tomo su resortera y la lanzo hacia Erick dándole directamente en la cara, eliminándolo del juego.

"¡NO ERICK!" – Grito Tiago al ver que uno de sus soldados "moría"

"¡Muere!" – Grito Zoe, tomo su resortera y una bola de lodo y la lanzo hacia donde estaba Tiago, por suerte Tiago logro esquivarla, solo le cayó en su ala derecha y el tomo su resortera y le devolvió el tiro pero como toda heroína Carla salto hacia Zoe y dio su "vida" ya que por desgracia la bola de lodo le cayó en la cara dejándola fuera del juego.

"¡NOOOOOOO CARLA!" – Grito Bia revelándose de donde estaba escondida, la cual Bobby aprovecho y le aventó una bola de lodo cayéndole por completo en su cara dejándola también fuera del juego.

Bobby lanzo una bola de lodo hacia Zoe pero le cayó en el pecho, soportando el dolor, agarro la resortera y tomo un pedazo de lodo y la lanzo hacia Bobby y por ser una gran tiradora o francotiradora supongo, le cayó directamente en le cara a Bobby dejándolo fuera del juego.

"¡Ven y pelea con honor!" – Grito Zoe mientras soltaba el escudo, su casco y su resortera y mancharse las alas de lodo para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Claro nena" – Dijo Tiago, para después descender, quitarse su armadura del pecho y rodilleras, su casco y mancharse las alas de lodo.

Era el momento definitivo, ambos líderes se miraban cara a cara o pico a pico ustedes entenderán, con alas manchadas como si fueran cuchillos, un honor hacer un último combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos sentían sus latidos como se aceleraban.

Pasaron varios segundos y ambos lideras aun con las alas manchadas de lodo, su objetivo era rosarles la cara con lodo como si rosara un cuchillo en su cabeza, fue asi que ambos líderes, tanto como pareja, corrieron hacia su inminente destino, Zoe casi a punto de llegar se resbalo hacia las patas de Tiago haciendo que este se cayera hacia el piso, rápidamente Zoe volteo a Tiago dejándolo cara a cara y con sus alas macho toda la cara de Tiago haciendo que quedara fuera del juego y el equipo Famale o Alfa ganara la batalla.

"¡Si, eso es, ganamos!" – Dieron las tres hembras mientras se acercaban y se abrazaban y brincaban por su triunfo.

"Bueno chicos, perdimos con honor" – Dijo Tiago después de haberse limpiado el pico que estaba cubierto de lodo.

"Bueno, ahora ¡vamos a celebrar!" – Dijo Zoe.

"Si, celebremos nuestro triunfo, al igual que por fin pertenecemos a la tribu de nuevo" – Dijo Bobby.

"¿De nuevo?" – Tiago empezó a dudar por lo que dijo Bobby.

Ninguno de los tres huérfanos respondieron, simplemente Erick se fue con Bia, al igual que Bobby con Carla hacia el viejo club que por primera vez Tiago beso a Zoe.

"Vamos amor. Celebremos hoy y mañana te contare todo, lo prometo" – Dijo Zoe tomando el ala de Tiago.

"¿Prometes decírmelo, todo, absolutamente todo?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Lo prometo" – Respondió Zoe

"Bueno, vallamos al clu…" – Tiago fue golpeado por Eduardo haciendo que se desmallara.

"¡Tiago!" – Grito Zoe al ver a Eduardo en frente de ella y su macho tirado a los pies de su Abu.

"Lo lamento, el ya no me deja, el odio lo vuelve fuerte, y a mí me debilita" – Dijo Eduardo para después golpear a Zoe y hacer que se desmayara junto a su macho – "Esto lo hago por ser poderoso, en verdad lo lamento pero él me obliga hacerlo"

Eduardo saco el filo de sus garras y estuvo a punto de enclavárselas a Zoe para terminar su trabajo

"Eduard…. Detente" – Dijo una ave azul claro que apareció de la nada enfrente de Eduardo.

"¿Verónica?" – Se sorprendió Eduardo a ver a su bello Ángel Guardián.

_"Hay aves muy interesadas que sólo hacen las cosas cuando les dan recompensas, poder, etc. Son seres vulgares, las grandes y futuras aves trabajan, ayudan a otros sin esperar una recompensa._

_Se convierten en Ángeles amados y necesitadas por los demás. A los generosos, la vida siempre les paga su entrega con felicidad y fortuna. Ustedes pueden tener muchos defectos pero, por favor, nunca sean interesados." Atte: T.Z_

Continuara….

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer de corazon, gracias por sus reviews, y vuelvo a decir si tienen una duda, pregunta o algo se las aclarare con toda confianza, en verdad quiero que me entiendan y no piensen que escribo por escribir.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y el final se acerca de esta pequeña pero talves muy linda y refleccionante historia, en otras palabras**

**"Pase lo que pase, sin importar el odio, la frialdad de las personas, recuerda que siempre tendrán una pequeña luz por dentro"**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero TIAGOLTD...**


	6. Chapter 6 Creo en ti

**Hola queridos lectores, les traigo uno de los últimos capítulos de UN AMOR OCULTO, bien este capitulo, puede decirse que son momentos, tiernos, tristes y inesperados, así que, lean de corazón, y les sera fácil entender...**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero Tiagoltd**

* * *

**Creo en ti.**

"La labor de una madre es, con frecuencia, heroica. Muchas aves la hacen sin protestar, pero se les rompe el corazón cuando sus polluelos son groseros con ellas y no las valoran. Ten cuidado. Los padres se dan cuenta de la hipocresía. Busca a tus papás con ternura. No les exijas. Demuéstrales tu amor. Ellos también, con frecuencia, se sienten solos, tienen miedo, preocupaciones y, a veces, igual que tú, dejan escapar una lágrima de tristeza por las noches.

Jamás seas el tipo de hijo que causa problemas. Al contrario. Sé quién ayuda y resuelve conflictos. Si tu mamá o tu papá se equivocan, diles que perdonas sus errores.

Algún día, tendrás que irte de tu nido. Cuando llegue el momento, hazlo en la entrada del nido, con la bendición de tus papás, orgulloso porque durante los años que estuviste a su lado, fuiste un gran hijo, un extraordinario elemento de unión y comprensión.

Y cuando sea el momento, voltea y diles "Gracias por todo", toma aire y vuela lejos del nido, porque sabes que ellos jamás te dejaran, que siempre estarán en tu gran y muy peligroso viaje."

Atte: Tiagoltd…

"A veces suceden cosas que no comprendemos, sin embargo, todo forma parte de un curso formativo. La vida es como una escuela. Cada día se toman clases, se presentan exámenes y se exponen conocimientos. Como siempre, el estudio se aprovecha en la medida en que se disfruta.

Esfuérzate por sonreír, entusiásmate con las pruebas y las tareas. Haz de cada instante un alegre reto. Recuérdalo siempre: no importa lo que pase, no importa si el ejercicio que debes realizar es arduo, hazlo bien, gózalo y sé feliz... Sonríe a la vida. Tus problemas son pasajeros y tienen un propósito: que aprendas cosas nuevas y madures.

Es ridículo preocuparse por situaciones que no han ocurrido. Ocúpate sólo de este día: ¡Tienes algo que hacer hoy! ¡Hazlo con entrega y alegría! Si es diversión, diviértete. Si es estudio, estudia. Si es trabajo, trabaja. Si es servicio a los demás, sirve.

Posees las armas y el poder para enfrentar el presente. Que no te atormente el futuro, pues en este momento, el futuro no existe; sólo existe este momento. Cuando llegue el futuro, ya no será futuro, será un nuevo momento presente y lo enfrentarás sin problemas. Sé alegre. Procura estar contento. Nada hay más desagradable que una persona triste. No te atormentes con ideas dudosas sobre el mañana. Jamás sufras por pensamientos como: ¿y si me va mal?, ¿y si se muere un familiar?, ¿y si caigo enfermo?, ¿y si me quedo inválido?

Recuerda que tu Padre Celestial controla el universo y para quienes lo aman, nada de lo que ocurre es dañino. Haz siempre lo mejor que puedas, y al final, Él siempre te bendecirá."

Atte: T.Z

* * *

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?" – Pregunto Drack, algo adolorido por el golpe del ramazo que recibió.

"Te rendiste…" – Dijo un ave color azul-morado.

"¿Me rendí?" – Pregunto Drack después de ver a esa rara ave.

"Solo mírate, tu protectora va a sufrir, siempre lo hizo, ¡tú eras su esperanza! ¡Su luz! Ahora simplemente, será violada por tu demonio, y tu durmiendo a gusto, como si nada hubiera pasado" – Dijo esa extraña ave.

"¿Ivi? ¡Ivi! ¡Ivi!" – Grito Drack, liberando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Solo recuerda, un Ángel nunca se rinde, nunca dice NO, al contrario, siempre atento, siempre fuerte y siempre servidor" – Dijo esa ave extraña.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Pregunto Drack.

"Solo… Ve y has lo correcto, no dejes que tu protectora sufra, a veces, hasta los elegidos salvan a sus Ángeles, como dijo Ivi, están conectados, por un cierto tiempo, y cuando llegue el momento esa unión se romperá y tendrás que irte, pero… Si tu Ángel sufre, tu sufrirás" – Dijo la ave azul-morado.

"Gra… Gracias, ahora, a ¡rescatar a mi guardiana!" – Dijo Drack, con un tono de coraje, de poder, de una gran ave.

"Suerte…. Drack" – Dijo la ave azul-morado.

"Gracias…" – Dijo Drack, para después abrir sus ojos y despertar.

Mientras tanto:

"Pensé que… Habías muerto" – Dijo Eduardo sacando varias lagrimas por ver a su amada esposa enfrente de él.

"¿Qué le haces a esa pobre ave?" – Pregunto Verónica petrificada por ver que su marido estaba a punto de aniquilar una vida.

"No, es que… No sé qué hacía" – Dijo Eduardo alejándose de Zoe.

"Dios…" – Dijo Verónica, casi al borde del llanto.

"Per… perdón"- Dijo Eduardo arrodillándose en el piso muy pero muy decepcionado.

"A mí no, si no a ella" – Dijo Verónica señalando con una de sus alas azul celeste a Zoe.

"So… Soy un monstruo" – Dijo Eduardo llorando sin parar.

"Relájate, puedes corregir los errores a tiempo" – Dijo Verónica.

"¿Cómo?" – Pregunto Eduardo.

"Primero que nada, llevemos a estos niños a sus nidos, deben estar adoloridos por el golpe que les dite, y en segunda, pronto serás parte de nosotros" – Dijo Verónica.

"Bi… Bien" – Dijo Eduardo, para después tomar a Zoe y llevársela al nido donde habitan los padres de Tiago.

Mientras Eduardo llevaba a Zoe y a Tiago al nido de Blu y Perla:

"Por fin despiertas niñita" – Dijo Gil, el cual tenía la herida curada por unas hierbas que le puso Baal.

"¡Hijo de!" – Corrió rápido Drack para tomar a su padre, pero por desgracia Baal lo tomo de atrás y lo volvió a tirar al suelo, quedando boca abajo y Baal encima de él.

"Bien, jeje, ahora veras sufrir a tu Angelito de la guarda" – Dijo Baal tomando con sus alas la cabeza de Drack y ponerle en vista a Ivi, la cual se encontraba tirada en el suelo boca arriba y Gil encima de ella.

"¡Ni te atrevas!" – Grito Drack al ver que su Guardiana iba a ser violada por su mismo padre.

"Mmm, cloaca nueva, hace años que no hacia sangrar una de estas" – Dijo Gil lujurioso, tocando la parte intima de Ivi.

"¡Suélteme! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" – Gritaba Ivi al sentir las plumas de Gil en su parte intima.

"¡Déjala!" – Grito Drack, muy molesto, intentando zafarse pero era inútil, Baal tenía más fuerza que él.

"Mmm, esto será delicioso" – Dijo Gil, poniendo la punta se su miembro, junto a la de Ivi.

"Drack, yo creo en ti" – Dijo Ivi al mirar a Drack y empezando a llorar por lo que se venía.

"Dile adiós a tu protec…" – Quiso decir Baal pero fue golpeado en la espalda por Uriel.

"¡Pum! En el mero blanco" – Dijo Uriel soltando una rama.

"¿Pero qué?" – Gil se alarmo al ver que si "Guardián" fue golpeado y desmayado en el suelo.

"¡Maldito!" – Drack se balanceo hacia donde se encontraba Gil, y al dejarlo al suelo empezó a golpearlo en la cara.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" – Grito Ivi, al ver que Drack, golpeaba bruscamente a su padre.

Drack, al escuchar esa voz Angelical, dejo de golpear a su padre, el cual sangraba de su pico.

"Ya tubo suficiente, recuerda que no somos asesinos, solo lastimamos si es necesario, pero no en exceso" – Dijo Ivi acercándose a Drack.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Pregunto Drack, algo asustado por imaginar lo peor.

"Tranquilo, no alcanzo a lastimarme, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí" – Dijo Ivi.

"¿Qué aremos con esta basura?" – Pregunto Uriel, señalando a Baal.

"Amárralo con unas lianas, lo tendremos amarrado, para evitar más problemas, hasta que nuestro líder diga que hacer" – Dijo Ivi.

"Bueno" – Dijo Uriel, para después salir del nido para conseguir unas lianas y amarrar a Baal.

"Hi… Hijo" – Dijo Gil, tanto adolorido, como deprimido.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" – Pregunto Drack, algo molesto.

"Antes de morir, solo quiero decirte algo importante" – Dijo Gil, con un tono muy suave, casi como si le costara hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que me quieres informar?" – Pregunto Drack acercándose a su padre, arrodillarse y quedar de pico a pico, eso sí a una cierta distancia.

"Cuando… Te avente de la cascada, junto con tu mama, pues… Ella no era tu mama" – Dijo Gil, casi al punto de la muerte.

"¡¿Pe… Pero entonces quién era?!" – Pregunto Drack, muy sorprendido por lo que le dijo su padre.

"Tu mama y yo, por decirlo asi… Nos separamos, ella se fue junto con tu hermano y yo me quede contigo" – Dijo Gil cerrando los ojos, para por fin irse de este mundo.

"Wow, wow, espera, ¿Tengo un hermano?" – Drack se sorprendió por eso.

"Si… Un hermano y tal vez tu mama siga viva" – Dijo Gil.

"Bue…bueno" – Dijo Drack, dejando salir varias lágrimas de alegría y de sorpresa.

"Por favor. Perdóname, nunca quise ser malo, solamente me deje absorber" – Dijo Gil.

"Siempre te considere el peor. Mi demonio, ¡arruinaste mi infancia! Pero aun asi te lo agradezco" – Dijo Drack, abrazando a su padre por última vez.

"Gracias… Lamento ser el peor, al menos pagare mis actos" – Dijo Gil.

"Ya lo hizo, si su hijo lo perdono, podrá vivir en paz" – Dijo Ivi.

"Gracias padre, me hiciste fuerte, poderoso, valiente y muchas gracia por decirme la verdad, ahora mi objetivo es encontrar a mi hermano y a mi madre" – Dijo Drack.

Fue asi que una luz blanca, más blanca que la nieve de navidad, ilumino el cuerpo de Gil en cuestión de segundos, desapareció, sin dejar un rastro.

"Por fin, se ha ido en paz, esperemos si es bienvenido como se lo merece" – Dijo Ivi.

"Bien, es momento de regresar con mi elegido, tal vez le haya pasado algo" – Dijo Drack.

"¿Qué hay de tu hermano desaparecido?" – Pregunto Ivi.

"Cuando termine mi misión, me iré a buscar a mi hermano y bueno, a buscar un nuevo elegido, que me necesite" – Dijo Drack.

"Drack, eh, mi misión, ha finalizado" – Dijo Ivi algo triste.

"¿Pe… Pero?" – Drack, al ori eso, empezó a tartamudear.

"Tranquilo, me dio gusto estar a tu lado" – Dijo Ivi, sacando varias lágrimas, para después abrazar fuertemente a Drack.

"¡No te vayas por favor!" – Suplicaba Drack, por muy a fondo, amaba a Ivi como nunca.

"Recuerda Drack, asi son las reglas, un Ángel si logra su misión, simplemente, va con su elegido, le da un abrazo y le dice "Hasta luego", recuerda Drack" – Dijo Ivi, que por dentro no quería irse, pues ella también ama a Drack como nunca.

"Bue…Bueno, gracias por todo" – Dijo Drack, rompiendo el abrazo.

"Bueno… Hasta luego" – Dijo Ivi, para después dar media vuelta y desaparecer por los rayos del atardecer.

"Yo… Te amo" – Dijo Drack con un tono suave, viendo como su guardiana desaparecía.

"Ahhh el amor, es tan lindo, tan poderoso y tan increíble, que es lindo sentir eso" – Dijo Uriel, por el cual apareció por arte de magia atrás de Drack.

"¡Uriel!... ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?" – Pregunto Drack, algo apenado y sonrojado.

"Jeje, si escuche lo último, porque si tanto la amas, ¿no se lo dijiste?" – Pregunto Uriel, algo sorprendido.

"Pues… Jamás tuve el valor de decírselo" – Dijo Drack muy triste, con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Relájate… Se lo dirás hoy mismo" – Dijo Uriel, mientras amarraba a Baal con unas lianas de árbol, el pico y sus alas.

"¿Pero cómo?" – Pregunto Drack, un poco más alegre.

"Tú sabes bien como… Solo déjalo salir, yo mismo te ayudare, solo deja llevar esta cosa con los demás y planeare todo" – Dijo Uriel.

"¿Pero dónde?" – Pregunto Drack.

"Amigo, bien sabes dónde, la ventaja de mí, es que tengo un poder que, simplemente al oírte hablar, se lo que sientes, lo que deseas y lo que quieres expresar, son como una ventana de los sentimientos del corazón" – Dijo Uriel.

"Gracias amigo, en verdad, muchas gracias" – Dijo Drack.

"Ahora ayúdame con él, lo llevaremos con los demás, y ellos se encargaran y asi tendremos la noche para que te tengas un amor amigo" – Dijo Uriel tomando a Baal.

"Bien... Andando" – Dijo Drack.

Mientras en el nido de Blu. Eduardo llevo a la pareja que se encontraba desmayada, al entrar sin permiso, Blu se sorprendió a ver a su suegro entrar con tal vez dos cadáveres.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" – Pregunto Blu petrificado, acercándose rápidamente al cuerpo de su hijo, tocando su rostro para ver si no había muerto.

"Lo lamento, me deje llevar por el odio, por el miedo y por la oscuridad" – Dijo Eduardo, liberando varias lágrimas.

"Papa, jamás te perdonare por arruinar nuestras vidas, a mi esposo lo trataste como una basura, mi hijo se enamoró y tú lo desterraste, lo dejaste en la soledad" – Dijo Perla, liberando varias lágrimas en sus lindos ojos azules, golpeando con sus alas el pecho de su padre – "¡Me amarraste como mascota! ¡Me golpeaste!"

"Nena… Yo… Lo… Lo lamento" – Dijo Eduardo al borde del llanto, tartamudeando por ver que su propia hija lo odiaba.

"¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete!" – Gritaba Perla, golpeando más duro el pecho de su padre.

"Hija… Detente" – Dijo Verónica, la cual apareció por arte de magia e la espalda de Perla.

"¿Ma… Mami?" – Pregunto Perla, liberando más lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad por haber volteado y ver a su Mama enfrente de ella.

Perla corrió, dejando caer lágrimas en el piso del nido, cuando llego a su mama, le dio un enorme abrazo, tan fuerte, tan caluroso, la fuerza de madre e hija se juntaban en un solo abrazo, ninguna alma oscura, podría penetrar ese enorme poder.

"Te… Te extrañe tanto, solo mírate, toda una hermosa ave, hermosa, y poderosa" – Dijo Verónica, liberando su lagrima Angelical.

"¿Dónde estabas estos años?" – Pregunto Perla, sin romper el abrazo, simplemente no quería despegarse de su mama.

"Nena, sé que tu Padre no ha sido fácil, últimamente ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero recuerda, aves honestas y de corazón, sin importar lo que pase, perdona los errores de los demás" – Dijo Verónica

"Pero... Él ha maltratado a mi familia" – Dijo Perla llorando en el pecho de su madre.

"Un hijo acepta los errores de sus padres, acepta los de tu papa, se equivocó. Pero está a tiempo de corregirlos y tú debes apoyarlo" – Dijo Verónica.

"De acuerdo, lo haré" – Dijo Perla rompiendo ese hermosos y poderoso abrazo, para después acercarse a su padre y abrazarlo como nunca.

Verónica dio una hermosa sonrisa Angelical al ver esa linda escena, una hermosa luz resplandeciente apareció de la nada hacia donde se encontraba Verónica, y al finalizar esa hermosa luz, Perla se sorprendió al ver que su mama tenía un hermoso corazón de color azul rey, casi como el que tenía Drack, pero lo más increíble, era que alrededor del corazón se encontraban alas de color blanco en su ala derecha.

"¿Mama? ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu ala derecha?" – Pregunto Perla.

"Es el símbolo Angelical de las aves" – Dijo Verónica.

"¿Signo? ¿Cuál signo?" – Pregunto Perla algo sorprendida por lo que escucho.

"Soy una de las herederas de las alas blancas, o par que entiendas, soy uno de los primeros Ángeles en crearse para cuidar animales" – Dijo Verónica.

"No, no entiendo" – Dijo Perla, muy asustada por pensar lo que venía.

"Pronto lo entenderás, pero por ahora, mi misión, ha finalizado" – Dijo Verónica abrazando a Perla – "Hasta luego"

"No, mami, no te vallas, por favor, mami, ¡mama!" – Perla voló hacia donde iba su mama, pero como todo Ángel, se desvaneció entre la luz del atardecer.

Perla la perdió de vista, simplemente dijo en voz baja – "Te quiero" – y se dirigió al nido, llorando, pero de felicidad porque vio a su mama por una última vez.

"Sabía que ella no había muerto, si me permites hija mía, debo corregir algunos errores" – Dijo Eduardo para después tomar vuelo eh irse.

Pasaron varias horas, la hermosa anochecer llego, Eduardo había ido a disculparse con Mimí por insultarla y trato de buscar a Drack pero no lo consiguió.

Mientras tanto con Uriel:

"Bien, ¿Qué aremos con él?" – Pregunto Uriel a su líder.

"Apoyarlo" – Dijo un ave grande, con una herida en su pecho, como si le hubieran incrustado unas garras en su pecho.

"Señor, con todo mis respetos, casi viola a Ivi, golpeo a Drack y apoyo a Gil" – Dijo Uriel.

"No somos asesinos, recuerda que él no tiene la culpa, fue absorbido por el odio de su elegido y asi fue como término" – Dijo esa extraña ave, la cual en su mismo pecho, tenía un corazón azul rey con unas hermosas alas blancas a su alrededor.

"Zane, por favor, sé que eres el heredero y no sé qué, pero piensa, si lo dejamos ir, podría volver a atacar" – Dijo Uriel.

"Sera lo mejor, todos pagan sus actos y si no lo dejamos, el futuro no será el mismo" – Dijo Zane.

"¿Estás seguro?" – Pregunto Uriel.

"Definitivamente, si no lo hacemos, la verdad jamás se iluminara, a veces tomar decisiones malas son las que más buenas son" – Dijo Zane.

"Bueno…" – Dijo Uriel, para después desamarrar a Baal y dejarlo en unos arbustos – "Si me disculpas, debo ayudarle a un amigo mio"

Mientras tanto, Perla y Blu se quedaron a cuidar a Tiago y Zoe el cual seguían dormidos, por ese enorme golpe que recibieron, mientras que el Bia, Carla, Erick y Bobby, junto con otras aves jóvenes, se encontraban en el viejo club que Carla hizo, para los jóvenes, el mismo lugar donde Tiago tuvo su primer beso con Zoe y mientras tanto con Drack, que logro alcanzar a Ivi en su viaje:

"Ivi, por favor, no te vayas" – Dijo Drack después de haber alcanzado a Ivi.

"Drack, debo irme, asi son las reglas, tu venciste a tu demonio, mi misión finalizo, es momento de separarnos" – Dijo Ivi.

"Pero, tu misión aun no finaliza" – Dijo Drack sonriendo.

"¿Pero?" – Se quedó sorprendida por lo que le dijo.

"Si, sin ti, no soy feliz" – Dijo Drack algo sonrojado.

"Drack" – Ivi se sonrojo como nunca, al escuchar esas palabras.

"Si, podemos cambiar las reglas, somos uno" – Dijo Drack.

"No… Los herederos de las alas blancas no lo permitirían, nos castigarían, Ángeles no se pueden amar entre sí.

"Claro que no, podemos romper esa regla, los herederos lo entenderán, si es tu misión, se debe hacer" – Dijo Drack.

"Pe… Pero" – Tartamudeo un poco Ivi.

"Shhhh, solo sígueme" – Dijo Drack tomando vuelo hacia una vieja cascada.

Ivi siguió a Drack hacia esa vieja cascada, pero al aterrizar vio varias flores de color rosas y no vio rastros de su elegido – "¿Drack? ¿Dónde estás?"

Fue asi de la nada, que salió Uriel junto con otras aves, las cuales tenían ramas, amarradas con lianas que hacían formar violines y guitarras.

"¿Pero qué?" – Se impactó Ivi al ver esa escena, después de unos segundos los "músicos empezaron a tocar y a las espaldas de Ivi se escuchó la voz de su elegido:

"_Ya no importa cada noche que espere._

_Cada calle o laberinto que cruce._

_Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor._

_Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré._

_Piel con piel._

_El corazón se me desarma._

_Me haces bien._

_Enciendes luces en mi alma._

_¡CREO EN TI!_

_Y en este amor._

_Que me ha vuelto indestructible._

_Que de toda mi caída libre._

_¡CREO EN TI!_

_Y mi dolor, se quedó kilómetros atrás._

_Mis fantasmas hoy, por fin están en paz"_

"Drack… Esto es hermoso" – Dijo Ivi llorando de alegría.

"Shhhh" – Drack siguió.

"_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo._

_O un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó._

_Cuando estaba a medio pasó de caer._

_Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz._

_¡Te seguí! Y rescribiste mi futuro._

_¡Es aquí! … ¡Mi único lugar seguro!_

_¡CREO EN TI!_

_Y en este amor._

_Que me ha vuelto indestructible._

_Que de toda mi caída libre._

_¡CREO EN TI!_

_Y mi dolor, se quedó kilómetros atrás._

_Mis fantasmas hoy, por fin están en paz…"_

Fue asi que finalizo canción, Drack se acercó a Ivi, la miro tiernamente, le limpio algunas lágrimas que salían de sus lindos ojos Angelicales, y acerco su pico al de ella y la beso…

* * *

**Sin nada mas que decir, este fue el capitulo 6, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, con sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas, etc y si tienen duda, no duden en decirmelo...**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero Tiagoltd!**


	7. Chapter 7 El Ultimo Beso

**Muy buenas noches chavales, digo, buenas noches lectores, me llamo Tiagoltd y les traigo mi siguiente capitulo de Un Amor Oculto, fue corto, pero, para aclarar dudas y confundirlos aun mas, aquí les dejo mi capitulo, triste, pues si, así debe de ser, causas de mi vida, que nunca logre, la felicidad, y bueno, espero que le entiendan, lean de corazón así verán este capitulo como mi vida real...**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero Tiagoltd!**

* * *

El Último Beso.

_"En el mundo hay muchas aves dominada por la mediocridad._

_Los mediocres son aves que nunca sobresalen en nada, no intentan nada y no_

_Saben lo que quieren... Dejaron pasar su niñez y su juventud sin definirse._

_¡Tú eres un guardián! Libérate de la mediocridad._

_¡Defínete ahora! No puedes pasar por la vida sin dejar huella._

_Sueña grandes logros e imagina cómo los alcanzarás, pero ¡comienza hoy mismo!, no dejes pasar más tiempo._

_¡Vamos!_

_Tal vez haya aves que se rían de ti o te hagan burla: ¡Ignóralas! Tú eres un Guardián. Abre las puertas del éxito. Los Guardianes aguantan la burla de los mediocres y continúan luchando por sus Metas. Por eso, algún día las alcanzan."_

_Atte: Tiagoltd._

_"Hay luz y oscuridad._

_Causa y efecto._

_Culpa y expiación._

_Pero la balanza siempre debe de estar en equilibrio._

_Todo tiene un precio._

_Hay un largo camino de sombras, hacia la luz._

_El momento llega, la verdad se ilumina._

_Todos pagan sus errores, todos corrigen sus intenciones._

_Porque, más allá de la luz que nos conforma, hay un milagro iluminado._

_Y la verdad…"_

_Atte: T.Z_

* * *

Pasaron horas, la bella noche desaparecía por las brizas del Sol, la luminosa Luna se escondía, mientras que el gigantesco Sol salía, Drack e Ivi disfrutaron de una bella noche juntos, Bia y Erick disfrutaban sus bellos cuerpos íntimos al aire libre, al igual que Carla y Bobby gozaban un momento a solas en el viejo club de aves jóvenes, donde ya mencionado fue el lugar preciso del hermoso beso entre Tiago y Zoe, el inicio de una oculta eh inesperada relación, Eduardo le tocaba su fin, tenía que pagar sus errores, pero antes de marcharse, logro cumplir y corregir sus equivocaciones, tras ser perdonado por Mimí, se dirigió a buscar a Drack, intento fallido, así que regreso a su nido y se encerró, esperando el llamado de su legado.

Tiago por otra parte despertó amensado, en su vieja cama, la cual le quedaba muy pequeña, sus patas salían de su cama, sentía un enorme dolor en la cabeza, por ser golpeado por su propio Abuelo, amensado, y confundido, salió de su habitación, preocupado, angustiado, por no ver a su linda ave morada.

La "sala del nido" estaba vacía, sin rastro alguno, ni cascaras de frutas tiradas en el suelo después de un delicioso desayuno.

"¿Mama? ¿Papa? ¿Zoe?" – Miraba Tiago a sus alrededores, esperando escuchar una respuesta, de al menos de sus hermanas, padres o de su hermosa ave.

"Tiago… ellos salieron" – Dijo una pequeña voz suave, aunque sonaba adulto, se escuchaba muy pero muy suave.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?!" – Preguntaba Tiago, algo asustado, confundido, por escuchar esa voz.

"Idiota… soy yo, Charles" – Dijo su vieja araña, la cual cuidaba de varios huevecillos cubierto con telarañas.

"Ahhh, jeje Charles, hace tiempo" – Dijo Tiago con una sonrisa en su pico, pues charles, su mascota, amigo y cómplice de sus travesuras, le respondía felizmente, saliendo de un hueco pequeño del árbol y, saltando hacia la cabeza de Tiago.

"Hola amigo, hace tiempo que no sentía tu linda cabecita de palmera" – Dijo Charles mientras acariciaba las plumas de la nuca de Tiago.

"Oye… ¿Dónde están todos?" – Pregunto Tiago mientras tomaba a Charles cuidadosamente con sus alas y lo ponía para verlo de fijo.

"No lo sé, solo ayer escuche como una pelea, tu mama lloraba, pero era de felicidad, tu papa te llevo a tu nido, pero… Se llevaba a una ave morada en su espalda" – Contesto Charles.

"¿y que más viste o escuchaste?" – Pregunto Tiago, con una cara de preocupación.

"No lo sé, solo eso alcance a ver" – Respondió Charles.

"Gracias charles. Mejor regresa con tus crías" – Dijo Tiago dejando a Charles en ese pequeño hueco del árbol.

"jeje, muchas gracias amigo, por cierto, ¿Cuándo veré tus crías?" – Pregunto Charles hacia Tiago.

"Este… eh… pronto… si… pronto" – Contesto Tiago algo asustado pero preparado.

Tiago salió volando del nido, una hermosa mañana se resplandecía en sus ojos, paz y tranquilidad, algo extraño, nadie vigilaba, no se veía ningún rastro de un ave o algún animal, el aire era seco, ni siquiera el canto de un pájaro se escuchaba.

"((¿Dónde están todos?))" – Se preguntaba Tiago a sus adentros.

Voló durante un gran rato, la hermosa mañana se convertía en un tranquilo atardecer, no había rastro de nadie, silencio, puro silencio, simplemente el Amazonas parecía abandonada, Tiago se asustó por un principio, tanto ver películas de terror se imaginaba, el fin del mundo, una invasión zombie o cualquier cosa.

Solo se le ocurrió una cosa, ir al nido de su abuelo, si era raro esa decisión, pero fue lo mejor, al llegar vio a Zoe, recostada entre varios pétalos de rosas blancas, tan blancas como la nieve de navidad.

"¿Zoe? ¿Qué paso?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"¡Yo la mate!" – Dijo Eduardo, después de haber salido de "su cuarto" por asi decirlo.

"Pe… Pe… Pero" – Tiago empezó a llorar, sobre todo a tartamudear, por lo que le dijo su abuelo y ver a Zoe acostada, todo era cierto.

"Lo lamento, el golpe que le di, creo que le altero o le daño el cerebro, como le dicen los humanos, creo que le dio un derrame cerebral" – Dijo Eduardo mientras lloraba lentamente.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Y mis padres?"- Pregunto Tiago, sin la valentía de acercarse al cuerpo de su amada ave.

"Mientras dormías, tu papa se angustio, ya que, con un poco de experiencia en curaciones y esas cosas, vio a Zoe, se angustio y salió volando" – Dijo Eduardo.

"¿Pero, cuanto tiempo dormí?" – Pregunto Tiago, un poco más seguro, pero con más lágrimas en su pico.

"Dos días" – Respondió Eduardo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!"- Se sorprendió Tiago.

"Baal… asi fue el destino, asi lo quisieron los guardianes, era la decisión adecuada" – Dijo Eduardo.

Tiago lloro como nunca, corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amada ave. Se recostó alado de ella y la abrazo, una fuerza impresionable se sentía en ellos dos.

"Lo lamento hijo, realmente hice lo posible" – Dijo Blu saliendo de otra habitación, al igual que Perla.

"Papa… ¿Por qué esto debió pasar?" – Pregunto Tiago, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"…" – Blu no respondió, realmente no tenía la respuesta a la mano por decirlo asi.

Un silencio enorme se apodero de la sala, los procreadores de Tiago solo bajaron la cabeza por respeto, Tiago abrazaba como nunca a Zoe y, Eduardo se quedó callado.

Al lazo de cinco minutos, como nunca se lo habían esperado, la sala se ilumino como nunca, esa luz angelical invadía los ojos de la familia Gunderson, los padres de Tiago y al igual que Eduardo, se quedaron congelados, como si el lazo del tiempo se hubiera detenido por un instante.

En la entrada del nido, solo se vieron tres sombras ya conocidas, una era de Drack, la otra era de Ivi y la tercera era de un ave, color azul-morado, la misma ave que aparecía en el sueño de Drack.

"¿Drack? ¿Qui… Quienes son ellos?" – Pregunto Tiago, algo nervioso.

"Es momento que lo sepas" – Dijo Drack sonriendo lentamente.

"¿Saber qué?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Yo soy tu Ángel Guardián, me solicitaste cuando tuviste ese problema con tus hermanas, al igual que ellas me llamaron. Ella es Ivi, también es una Guardiana, mi guardiana por asi decirlo y, él es Zane, el padre de Zoe" – Dijo Drack.

"…" – Tiago se quedó congelado, al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

"Escucha, te diré la verdad, ya que mi hija no puedo decírtela, yo soy su padre, jamás la deje sola, me asesinaron, pero fue tanto mi amor de padre, que renací, me dieron una oportunidad, de salvar a mis hijos, pero todo fue parte de un ciclo de la vida" – Dijo Zane.

"No, no entiendo nada" – Dijo Tiago.

"Escucha, yo soy Zane, padre de Zoe, antes era el líder de esta parvada, tu Abu, era mi ala derecha, poco un día decidí dar un hermoso tiempo a mi familia, a mi hermosa esposa, a mis hijos, le deje el cargo a tu Abu, y nos fuimos, pero… Baal, una extraña ave, endemoniada, atrapada en la oscuridad, nos atacó, di mi vida por salvar a mis hijos, pero… tu abuelo lo mando para matarme, él quería el poder, cuando mis hijos regresaron a la tribu, él no les creyó su discurso, y los acuso, por asesinarme, pues ellos eran los herederos de mi poder, pero, Eduardo se quedó con mi "herencia" por asi decirlo y los desterró, dejándolos huérfanos y solos, como traidores" – Dijo Zane.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Drack? En el partido escuche que mi Abu te dijo violador" – Dijo Tiago.

"Esto que te diré es realmente feo, después de platicar con Ivi, con Zane, ahora veo la verdad" – Dijo Drack – "Mi padre, era un buen protector de esta tribu, pero, se empezó a alocar, mi madre, huyo junto con mi hermano, pero, yo me quede con mi procreador, él se aloco, dejo entrar la oscuridad a su corazón y, comenzó a violar hembras, mientras que Baal, lo protegía, un castigo letal era que, mientras mi padre violaba a esas hembras, sus machos eran obligados a ver esas escenas, ya que Baal los sujetaba de la cabeza, para que vieran esa terrible escena, entonces, un día le toco esa terrible situación a Verónica, tu Abuela, Eduardo fue obligado a ver como su hembra era violada, cuando mi padre finalizo, Baal le lavo el cerebro y desde ese momento Eduardo me odiaba, al igual que mi padre, por violar y asesinar a su linda esposa"

"wow… ¿Qué paso después?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Baal incendio parte de la jungla, el destino haci lo quizo, y separo a tu mama de Eduardo, tanto por seguridad, y conecto con Blu, asi lo quizo Verónica, era lo mejor para todos y a mí, me desprecio tu Abuelo como nunca, pero Baal siguió titereteando a tu Abuelo" – Dijo Drack.

"((Jamás pensé que mi abuelo fuera tan malo))" – Pensó Tiago.

"No es malo, solo se guio por el camino equivocado" – Le respondió Zane.

"¿Les las mentes de los demás?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Si…" – Respondió Zane.

"Zoe… no te vayas" – Decía Tiago mientras abrazaba al escultural cuerpo de su amada ave.

"Asi el destino lo quizo, es difícil, pero es lo adecuado, tranquilo, jamás dejaríamos que un alama muera inocentemente, ese fue nuestro error que nos volvió guardianes, ella debe vivir, pero debes perder" – Dijo Ivi abrazando a Tiago.

Se escucharon las últimas palabras angelicales, la luz blanca y resplandeciente apareció de nuevo, los tres guardianes desaparecieron en cuestión de segundo y la manecilla del reloj, volvió a girar.

"Para vivir, hay que perder, ósea que…" – Intento decir Tiago, pero fue interrumpido por Eduardo.

"Debo morir" – Dijo Eduardo después de haber interrumpido a Tiago – "Es lo único que salvara a Zoe"

"Abu… si mueres, dejaras a mi madre sola y la tribu se quedara sin poder" – Dijo Tiago.

Eduardo se levantó, se acercó a Tiago y lo abrazo – "Es lo mejor para todos"

"Papa… Aunque hayas sido malo, creo que al final, eres muy bueno" – Dijo Perla llorando, pues sabía lo que se tenía que hacer.

"Hija lamento por todo, Blu lamento haberte juzgado todo este tiempo, pero créeme hubieras sido un gran líder, pero, es mejor que tu hijo lo herede" – Dijo Eduardo.

"Si, es lo mejor" – Dijo Blu.

Eduardo abrazo a Blu y Perla para despedirse, Perla lloraba, como nunca antes lo hacía, Mimí a lo lejos lloraba, pues ya sabía el destino, todo el tiempo lo supo.

Eduardo dio vuelta y le puso un collar de plumas, tanto morada, como azul celeste, azul Rey y rojo a Tiago, era el collar de Zane, el signo de poder. Que ahora Tiago era el heredero, el líder de la tribu.

"Pero Abu" – Dijo Tiago.

"Suerte en verdad, te deseo lo mejor, ceras un gran líder, al igual que un gran padre" – Dijo Eduardo.

"Gracias…" – Sin nada más que decir, Tiago abrazo a su Abu.

Después de ese abrazo, Eduardo beso la frente de su hija, el último beso de padre y, asi apareció la luz Angelical, que, en la entrada del nido apareció Verónica, esperando a su marido, para irse los dos a casa.

Eduardo sonrió al verla, se acercó a ella y le tomo su ala derecha, y ambos se despidieron de Perla y se desvanecieron con la luz Angelical.

"Nos vemos, papis" – Dijo Perla llorando, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Blu.

Tiago se puso el collar, sintió una energía tan poderosa y, acerco su pico al de Zoe, aun con varias lágrimas le dijo – "Jamás te dejare morir" – y le dio su último beso de despedida…

_"Hay luz y oscuridad._

_Causa y efecto._

_Culpa y expiación._

_Pero la balanza siempre debe de estar en equilibrio._

_Todo tiene un precio._

_Hay un largo camino de sombras, hacia la luz._

_El momento llega, la verdad se ilumina._

_Todos pagan sus errores, todos corrigen sus intenciones._

_Porque, más allá de la luz que nos conforma, hay un milagro iluminado._

_Y la verdad… se ilumina, jamás dejes esos detalles atrás._

_Querida Zoe, jamás dejes que el miedo te apodere, recuerda que siempre te apoyare, aunque no esté cerca, iluminare tu camino, sin importar donde estés, yo vivo en ti y, jamás dejare que mueras…"_

_Atte: T. Zane_

* * *

**Bien, como dije, cuento parte de mi vida, si lees de corazón, entenderás porque ****murió, tranquilo, siempre hay una chispa de luz que nos ilumina en caminos oscuros...**

**por otra parte espero y les quedaran claro algunas dudas que me faltaban poner, y por otra, me alegro que se confundan xs, si saben leer bien, sabrán que paso en esos dos días que Tiago durmió, en verdad, si lees de afondo, ahi mismo, en palabras clave puse, lo que pa**

**"Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero Tiagoltd.**

**PD: Dejen su opinión, critica, queja, que se yo.**


	8. Chapter 8 Hermandad

**Hola chicos, desmadrugandome de nuevo, aquí les traigo mi antepenúltimo capitulo de Un amor oculto, fue corto muy muy corto, pero creo que es mas que suficiente para explicar, este bello milagro que sucedió, gracias por sus opiniones, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias que se yo.**

**Por favor, lean de corazón y armaran las ultimas piezas de esta historia, realmente se los pido, gracias a todos y buena suerte...**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-Compañero desmadrozo Tiagoltd**

Hermandad.

_"Lazos de unión._

_Dolor._

_Una fuerza impenetrable._

_Energía positiva._

_Un poder que pocos sienten._

_Esa unión de hermandad, podría iluminar hasta lo más oscuro de tu corazón._

_Si tienes un hermano, amalo, quiérelo y no peles con él._

_Si peleas, ese poder de unión se acabara, los demonios entraran y acabaran._

_Ilumina tu corazón, conecta manos, une fuerzas y ese milagro, ese pequeñito milagro pasara…"_

_Atte: Tiagoltd._

_"Un Guardián no se separa de sus padres o hermanos al atravesar por momentos difíciles. Al contrario, confía en ellos y busca la unión._

Si tomas un lápiz de madera y lo flexionas, podrás romperlo con facilidad. Si tomas dos lápices juntos y los doblas, te costará más trabajo quebrarlos, pero si tomas varios y tuerces el manojo, nunca podrás partirlo.

Es una ley natural: cuando las familias se desunen, cualquier ataque exterior hace destrozos, pero si están enlazadas, nada puede dañarlas.

Tú debes provocar la unión que dará fortaleza a todos. ¿Cómo? Tenles confianza a tus padres y hermanos. Compárteles tus preocupaciones y convive mucho con ellos. No permitas que cada uno ande por su lado o que un miembro de tu casa atraviese solo los momentos de tormenta.

Las familias existen para que los integrantes se apoyen en amor; pero los necios, destruyen sus hogares y prefieren ir por la vida en soledad, corrompiéndose, llorando y lamentándose. No cometas ese error. Grábalo en tu memoria: Un Guardián siempre está unido a su familia."

Atte: T. Zane.

* * *

Comprensión, dolor, oscuridad, tras ese beso poderoso, sentía que mi corazón moría, dejaba de latir, ya que mi esposa, debió morir y ese beso no funciono y tal vez era lo único para decirle un "adiós".

"¿Dónde estoy?" – Pregunto Zoe, el cual despertaba en una habitación blanca, tan blanca como la barba de santa Claus, más bien el paraíso

"Estas en casa, hija mía" – Dijo Zane a espaldas de Zoe.

"¡Papa! ¡Mama!" – Dijo Perla al ver que su madre aterrizaba justo alado del ala izquierda de su amado padre.

Zoe corrió como un correcaminos, se acercó a sus amados padres y los abrazo a los dos, una unión poderosa, mágica eh impenetrable, fuerzas oscuras se desvanecían y la luz blanca resplandecía, ese abrazo de amor, de una familia que pasó por mucho dolor.

"Los extrañe" – Dijo Zoe echando lágrimas de sus lindos ojos morados.

"Veo que has progresado, aunque ciertas situaciones difíciles en tu camino, el amor de tu vida alcanzo su destino" – Dijo Zane rompiendo ese enorme abrazo familiar.

"Deben conocer a mi amado, mi querido Tiago, lo amo de todo corazón" – Dijo Zoe como si estuviera perdida en los encantos mágicos de las películas amorosas.

"Si lo note hija, el daría la vida por ti" – Dijo Alice, la linda, escultural y apreciada madre de Zoe.

"Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra?" – Pregunto Zoe confundida, al ver que solo veía luz a fondo, sin rastro de alguien o algo vivo, colorido o azulado.

"Hija, estas en casa, el paraíso, tu hogar" – Dijo Alice dándole una linda sonrisa angelical a su apreciada hija.

"Pe… Pe… Pero" – Tartamudeaba la joven ave azul-morado.

"Tú, falleciste, un enorme golpe en la cabeza, aturdió tu culebrero y lo mato" – Dijo Zane bajando la nuca, más que nada por respeto a su hijo, como si el mismo le diera un pésame.

"¡Aguarda! Estas diciendo que yo, ¡eh muerto!" – Desesperada y asustada, la joven guacamaya empezaba a llorar, al enterarse, que de este mundo ah de marcharse.

"Lo lamento, todo fue mi culpa" – Dijo Eduardo, por el cual caminaba a espaldas de la familia morada, estrujando alas con su esposa Verónica.

"Tu… ¡Tu!" – Dijo Zoe enfurecida, al grado de querer rasguñar a Eduardo.

"Tranquila" – Dijo Zane tomando la suave y delicada pancita de su hija.

"Fue lo correcto, asi las cosas debieron pasar, para que tu amado debe demostrar, que hasta el amor, debe luchar" – Dijo Verónica soltando la ala izquierda de Eduardo.

"No es tu camino, tienes un gran viaje por delante, retos difíciles, solitarios, tristes y de escondites" – Dijo Zane volteando a su hija, viéndola ojo a ojo, ambos tenían la misma mirada, esa mirada por la cual, pocos tienen, poder ver los sentimientos de las personas, tras la ventana de mundos dentro de sus ojos.

Zoe se quedó mirando un gran rato los ojos, grandes, redondos, bellos y de color morado, un morado claro, como si un frasco de pintura morada callera al bello mar claro y iluminante, mientras que se mezclaba para crear el morado perfecto, claro y hermoso.

"Exacto, tienes un futuro por delante, no lo desperdicies, solo espera ese momento, esa pequeña energías y despertaras…

"! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, noooooooooooo, no no no no!" – Gritaba, golpeaba el suelo y lloraba fuerte y destrozado, el pequeño eh inmaduro Tiago.

"Tiago, tranquilo" – Dijo Bia poco después de llegar junto con su pareja, Erick, el segundo inteligente de la parvada.

"¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡Zoe ha muerto! ¡Mi amada ave murió!" – Dijo el aventurado guacamayo de 12 plumas en su cabeza.

Paso un largo rato, los gritos y lamentos del niñito travieso se escuchaban, mientras que a lo lejos del nido, ya se hallaban Drack, Ivi y Uriel, los grandes, desconocidos y muy traumados protectores, los únicos Ángeles Guardianes del mundo, o hasta entonces…

"Drack…" – Dijo Ivi algo triste, al escuchar los gritos del novio destrozado que se hallaba dentro del nido de sus abuelos.

"Lo se Ivi, es feo" – Dijo Drack bajando la cabeza, valla forma de representar un pésame.

"Drack…" – Dijo Ivi.

"Si, lo sé, es horrible perder a alguien" – Dijo Drack aun con la cabeza abajo.

"Drack…" – Volvió a escucharse la voz de esa linda Ángel Guardián.

"((Jeje, parece un disco trabado))" – Pensó aquella con un corazón en su cuello.

Drack voltio a ver a Ivi, pero a espaldas de ella, vio un ave rara, sus plumas de pelo pegadas en todo su cuello, delgado, un poco alto, ojos verdes, el pico medio café, destrozado por un lado, como si se le hubiera hecho una grieta como a las grietas que se le hacen a los cascarones de los recientes nacidos, alas azules cielo, pecho azul rey y sobretodo un corazón en el lado derecho de su cuello y un collar de hojas, hojas de diferente cantidad de árbol.

"¿Quién eres?" – Dio pregunta Drack a esa misteriosa ave.

"Me llamo Andru" – Dijo esa desconocida ave.

"Wow, eres tú, otro Ángel Guardián" – Dijo Ivi muy emocionada.

"¿Lo conoces?" – Pregunto Drack algo confundido al ver que su propia guardiana le ocultaba cosas.

"Si…" – Dijo la linda Guardiana pero al instante fue interrumpido por esa extraña ave.

"Me llamo Andru, tu legitimo hermano" – Dijo esa ave estirando alas para darle un gran abrazo a su amado hermano.

Los latidos de Drack se aceleraban al mil por hora, sus venas se congelaban, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más lentas, sentía un líquido fresco y húmedo que descendía de su ojo hasta su lado inferior izquierdo de su pico.

Ambos hermanos corrieron asi mismos, abrazándose uno de otro, sentir ese amor puro, ese poder de hermandad, que solo la muerte puede desintegrar, creo que es momento de empezar, revivir a Zoe hay que acabar…

"Lo tengo… Se lo que hay que hacer" – Dijo Drack.

Drack descendió solo, dejando atrás un rato su pasado, se acercó a Tiago y le dijo – "Se como revivirla"

Todos los que se encontraban en "la sala" callados estaban, con ojos que parecían platos enormes y con el corazón latiendo.

Todos sabían que hacer, lo que se debía hacer.

_¿Crees en los milagros? ¿Crees en esa pequeña oportunidad de vida?_

_Es momento de demostrar, que la unión lo vale más._

" _La hermandad se ha de crear y esa luz divina ah de llegar._

_La unión de hermanos es el segundo poder más grande de la historia._

_Une alas, une corazones, une alamas y ten esas tentaciones._

_El poder florecerá y el milagro pasara._

_Vamos, únete todos juntos, con el poder de padres y hermanos esto se ha de acabar._

_Para empezar, el milagro florecerá…"_

_Atte: T. Zane._

Tiago seco lágrimas, se acercó al cuerpo se su amada por la cual hojas se desbordaban, extendió alas a los lados y dijo – "Vamos, todos juntos"

Bia tomo ala derecha de su hermano, al igual que Carla tomo la de su lado izquierdo, Bobby se acero a ellos y tomo ala derecha de Bia y Erick tomo ala izquierda de Carla hasta que estos quedaron en un círculo alrededor del cuerpo escultural de Zoe.

Drack salió volando a donde se encontraba su hermano y se dieron las mismas alas como lo hicieron los chicos, al igual Ivi participaba.

"Es la hora" – Dijo Zane.

"¿Mi hora de partir?" – Dijo Zoe.

"Fue lo que tu decidiste, o es mas eso es lo que todos decidieron" – Dijo Alice.

"Gracias por estar con migo y, papa, prometo cuidarlos como nunca" – Dijo Zoe tocando su pancita.

"Cuídate hija" – Dijo Alice derramando una gota Angelical.

"Antes de poder descansar en paz ¿Por qué tiene ese corazón con alas?" – Pregunto Zoe algo ingenua.

"Son parte de nosotros, somos herederos de las alas blancas, todo, para hacer el bien" – Dijo Zane.

"Gracias por estar aquí por una última vez"

Una fuerza poderosa, una puerta se abría, Zoe hacia ella se dirigía, ambos hermanos y novios juntos, esperando ese pequeño milagro, más que nada, la hermandad florecía por una vez más, tanto sacrificio para vivir, algunos debieron morir, para hacer revivir, el último beso fue la chispa del poder, la luz no se ha de desvanecer, los demonios corrían para ocultarse, los Ángeles aparecían en lazos de unión, el amor era el comienzo, el final se acercaba y la aventura empezaba y Zoe de nuevo respiraba…

"_Hay luz y oscuridad._

_Causa y efecto._

_Culpa y expiación._

_Pero la balanza siempre debe de estar en equilibrio._

_Todo tiene un precio._

_Hay un largo camino a casas, hacia la luz._

_El momento llega, la verdad se ilumina._

_Todos pagan sus errores, todos corrigen sus intenciones._

_Porque, más allá de la sombra que nos conforma, hay un milagro iluminado._

_Y la verdad… se ilumina, jamás dejes esos detalles atrás._

_Querida Zoe, jamás dejes que el miedo te apodere, recuerda que siempre te apoyare, aunque no esté cerca, iluminare tu camino, sin importar donde estés, yo vivo en ti y, jamás dejare que mueras, la unión, la hermandad, la muerte, algunos deben de morir para revivir, sufrir, morirás, pero asi tu vivirás, con tus lindos hijos has de esperar y yo eh de agradecer, que mi linda hija ah de florecer…" _

Atte: T. Zane.

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, gracias a los pocos que me apoyaron en esto, realmente gracias, los valoro de todo corazón, y sobretodo gracias por leer de corazón...**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-Compañero desmadroso Tiagoltd**


	9. Chapter 9 Nuevas Vidas

**Buenas noches caballeros, jejeje, hola lectores, eh regresado con el ultimo capitulo de Un Amor Oculto, unan las ultimas pistas, ¿Como? Muy fácil, solo lean de ****corazón, se los juro, les encantara, les dará una sonrisa, liberaran una lagrima, porque saben bien, lo que la persona escribe.**

**Sin nada que decir, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, quejas, criticas, pedradas, consejos, opiniones, que se yo, gracias por seguirme hasta el fin y ya pronto terminaremos parte de una pequeña vida, pero tranquilos, el camino sigue por adelante.**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo compañero, Tiagoltd**

* * *

Nuevas Vidas.

"_Almas, demonios, ángeles, milagros, tormentos, muertes, vidas._

_El ciclo de la vida llega._

_Muchos mueren, muchos crecen._

_Asi es la vida, pero, también esa regla se puede romper, se puede deshacer._

_Matar, no es la elección, pero también forma parte del ciclo._

_Iluminar a los que necesitan ser iluminados, eso es parte del ciclo de la vida._

_Todos arriesgamos la vida por otras vidas, eso es parte del ciclo de la vida._

_Pero…. Lo más milagroso, el regalo perfecto se basa en tres formas._

_Tres poderes que el mundo no puede derrotar._

_Amor entre hermanos._

_El amor de una madre._

_Y las Nuevas Vidas…"_

_Atte: Tiagoltd._

Jamás pensé en los milagros, pensé que moriría, pensé que jamás la vería, pero, al ver que sus lindos ojos se abrían lentamente, volví a creer, volví a ser yo, mi corazón prendía de nuevo y mi linda ave resucitaba de nuevo.

*Tres meses después*

"Es hora" – Dijo Zoe.

"Gracias tesoro, por este milagro que me diste" – Dijo Tiago tocando la linda, suave y emplumada pancita de Zoe, por la cual estaba un poco más inflada.

"Es increíble que ellos estén bien, por lo de mi muerte, pensé que jamás existirían" – Dijo Zoe echando rizas.

"¿Crees que seré el adecuado en todo esto?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Claro que sí, si pudiste durante tres meses, podrás para toda la vida" – Respondió Zoe.

"Adoro tener este collar, espero algún día heredárselo a un hijo mío" – Dijo Tiago.

"Por supuesto que lo aras, eres un gran líder, siempre lo fuiste" – Dijo Zoe.

"Gracias tesoro…" – Dijo Tiago.

"_Cuando la luz toca al mundo, todo es paz y alegría, pero, hay puntos oscuros dentro del mismo mundo, donde habitan los demonios, oscuridad, temores, secretos no revelados, pero, para eso existen, para iluminar esos lados oscuros, para eso son, Ángeles, el destino no lo quiere, solo es demostrar quién es luz quien es sombra, tal vez duela, pero el dolor te hace más fuerte, lo que no te mata, te vuelve más fuerte, a los que pierdes, te vuelves solitario, dolerá, perder amigos, familiares pero, no es destino, es parte de tu vida, demostrar la valentía que tienes, demostrar que tu no estas atrapado en esos huecos oscuros que el mundo te da…" Atte: T. Zane_

Tiago salió de su nido dejando a Zoe, pues su poder de líder, tenía que cumplirlo, vigilar la parvada sobre todo a los spix azul que la habitaban.

"Ya quiero que nazcan hijos míos" – Dijo Zoe tocando con su ala izquierda su esponjosa, algo redonda pancita, cubierta de esas lindas, adorables y muy claras plumas de color morado.

"Hola, lamento molestarla, pero solo quería ver como seguía" – Dijo Andru, entrando a espaldas de Zoe.

"Hola Andru, sí, me encuentro de maravilla, gracias por cuidarme" – Dijo Zoe.

"Pues, no de todo" – Dijo Aquel guardián bajando su cabeza.

"Oye… Sabes que ese era el destino, tu no podías hacer nada, al contrario, esa era tu misión" – Dijo Zoe levantando la cabeza de ese ángel.

"Bueno… Se podría decir que es un ¿"Hasta luego", no?" – Dijo Andru.

"Supongo que sí, gracias, por cuidarme, por guiarme, por abrirme los ojos y, sobre todo gracias por hacerme más fuerte" – Dijo aquella moradita abrazando a ese guardián.

Andru dio una sonrisa, muy linda para ser exacta, rompió ese lindo abrazo de guardián a elegido, le dijo la típica frase de todos los ángeles, "Hasta luego", dio la vuelta mostrándole la espalda a Zoe y, salió volando, desapareciendo por los lindos rayos del Sol de un hermoso atardecer.

"_No es el destino._

_No es coincidencia._

_Es fuerza, poder, retos._

_Una madre muestra el amor más fuerte de los tres que se pueden dar._

_Pero… Hay veces que ellas deben de perder, hay veces que deben de ganar._

_Madre, demuestra el amor que das, gritar y pegar no es la respuesta._

_Se hacen más daño, porque saben que lastimaron a sus vidas._

_Hablar es lo mejor, demuéstrales que se equivocaron de otra forma._

_Se una madre, no un demonio, las mamas automáticamente se vuelven ángeles._

_Hasta cuando mueren, siguen siendo ángeles, con más conciencia._

_Si eres madre, ama a tus hijos, ve y dales un abrazo, da la vida por ellos._

_Hijos, también, valórenla, ellas son su vida, estuvieron en ellas mucho tiempo._

_Amalas, cuídalas, quiérelas._

_Es la fuerza más poderosa de todo el universo, El amor de una madre…" Atte: Tiagoltd_

"ahhhhhhhhhh" – Grito Zoe, sintiendo un inmenso dolor dentro de sí – "Creo que es el momento, ¡Tiago! ¡Tiago!

La querida ave, que pronto se volverá una guardiana, gritaba a todo oído, con una fuerza increíble, llamando a su macho, para ver el milagro que Dios les dio…

"¡Tiago!" – Gritaba a todo lo que podía, aquella ave.

"¿Zoe?" – Pudo escuchar a lo lejos, aquella ave que se le consideraba el inmaduro de la parvada.

"Ella te llama, llego el momento" – Dijo Drack, por el cual apareció detrás del futuro padre.

Tiago al oír eso, voló como un cohete, dirigiéndose con su amada ave.

Logro llegar a tiempo, entro a su nido y, vio a su hembra hincada en el suelo, apretando lo más duro posible.

"Por fin llegas, es, es el momento" – Dijo Zoe pujando lo más fuerte que se podía.

"Pero… Pero amor necesitas a alguien más experimental que yo, tal vez a Bia, si, ella te ayudara, deja traerla" – Dijo Tiago todo nervioso, pues no sabía qué hacer.

"¡No! Tu recibirás a nuestros hijos" –Grito Zoe agarrando bruscamente el pecho de Tiago.

"¡¿Yo?! No, estás loca, yo, yo no podre" – Dijo Tiago muy nervioso.

"¡Hazlo o yo mismo te castrare!" – Dijo Zoe muy enfadada, pues, ya no aguantaba ese dolor.

"Este… Eh… Castrar… Eh… Okay lo haré" – Como todo macho, se convenció.

Tiago abrió las garras de su amada ave, dejando exponer su cloaca, separo algunas plumas de ella y le dijo – "Listo, ya, estoy listo"

Zoe empezó a pujar como nunca antes, un dolor fuerte presenciaba en ese momento, peor que el golpe que recibió, peor que haber perdido a su madre, pero, al final, lo valdría.

"¡ahhhhhhh cielos santo!" – Gritaba y pujaba con mucho esfuerzo esa futura madre.

"Eso amor, tu puedes, vamos" – Dijo Tiago animando a su amada, pero por dentro estaba muy muy nervioso.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" – Pujo lo más fuerte que podía, aquella ave morada.

"Eso... Ya… Ya casi" – Dijo Tiago al ver como se abría, lentamente la cloaca de su amada ave, se empezó a dilatar un poco y por suerte salió el primer huevo recibido a alas de su padre.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" – Volvió a gritar Zoe, esto aún no se acababa.

"Hay no…." – Tiago dejo cuidadosamente el huevo en unas hojas y puso sus alas con un poco de sangre en la cloaca de su amada.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh aquí viene otro!" – Grito Zoe, empezando a pujar de nuevo.

"Vamos amor, puja, yo, yo estoy aquí" – Dijo gentilmente Tiago, tratando de animar a su esposa.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh ¡Aquí viene!" – Dio aviso Zoe.

Tiago volvió a ver como se abría de nuevo la cloaca de su amada, un huevo blanco y pequeño salía, con un líquido rojo en él. Fue asi que Tiago lo tomo con mucha precaución y lo puso alado del otro.

"Termino el tormento….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" – Grito nuevamente Zoe.

"¡NO! ¡Ya no!" – Dijo Tiago nuevamente.

"¡Vamos! ¡No seas una marica! ¡Terminemos esto y te prometo el mejor sexo de tu vida!" – Grito Zoe.

"¿Lo juras?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Lo juro" – Respondió Zoe para después volver a pujar como nunca antes.

"¡Hagámoslo!" – Dijo Tiago más animado, poniendo sus alas de nuevo en la cloaca de su amada ave.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" – Gritaba y pujaba Zoe.

"Vamos amor, tu puedes, ¡vamos! Quiero el mejor sexo, ¡Vamos!" – Dijo Tiago más confiado, creo que era claro lo que lo motivaba.

Fue asi, que el tercer huevo, manchado de sangre de la madre, grande y resistente, salió y fue recibido a las alas de su padre, con mucha delicadeza, lo dejo junto a los otros dos.

"_Hoy mismo, ama a tu mama._

_Dio su vida por la tuya, peleo, perdió y gano._

_Te tuvo en sus manos suaves y delicadas, tal vez te sonrió, te dio un beso en la nuca, sobretodo te dijo "Bienvenido, hijo mío"._

_Valorar lo que más quieres, ellas dan su vida, ponen en juego el ciclo de la vida._

_Nuevas vidas… Nuevas almas… Nuevos guardianes._

_Corre, abrázala, dale un beso, consiéntela, dile lo mucho que la quieres, que la valoras y sobretodo la respetas, dile "Gracias mami, por tenerme en tus manos, un milagro surgió._

_Tal vez pienses que tus papas son, malos, groseros, feos, todo lo negativo, pero no… Lo hacen por tu bien, valóralo, no veas el lado oscuro, ve el lado luminoso, sabes que te corrigen y si ellos se equivocan, perdónalos, nadie es perfecto, hay veces, que, hasta ellos mismos, lloran en las noches, piénsalo, piensa antes de actuar, ellos te aman, dan su vida por ti, no comen por darte a ti, corre y dales…. Las gracias…"_

_Atte: Tiagoltd._

"Bienvenidos, hijos míos" – Dijo Zoe echando lágrimas de sus ojos, sin importar el dolor recibido, una sonrisa creaba, abrazando con amor y delicadeza a sus lindos hijos, dándoles todo el calor posible.

"…" – Tiago se afónico, una sonrisa en su pico, saber que dejo de ser un niñito inmaduro, a todo un macho responsable, madurar antes de tiempo, pero, aun asi, se sentía feliz, por tener a sus propios hijos.

Era el momento, demostrar lo correcto, la valentía de un padre, de una madre, ¿Dónde había quedado? ¿Qué había pasado? Él no es un demonio, solo sigue ordenes de personas incorrectas.

Baal golpeo por detrás, la nuca de Tiago, con la mitad de su cara quemada, el demonio se veía, se acercó a Zoe con una sonrisa del mal.

"Valla, es increíble, que con un golpe no es suficiente para matarte" – Dijo Baal, muy cerca de donde estaba Zoe, cubriendo sus huevos para defenderlos.

"Sé quién eres, Zane me lo dijo, deja el pasado, déjanos en paz" – Dijo Zoe protegiendo sus huevos, con el pecho en alto, dispuesta a dar su vida por sus hijos.

"Se nota que eres fuerte, hembras como tú, adoro aniquilar, hagamos esto rápido y no te dolerá" – Dijo Baal, sacando garras de sus patas negras y quemadas, clase de ave desconocida, o muy conocida.

Zoe miro los ojos de Baal, habilidad que pocos tienen, saber el dolor de las aves, atreves de las ventanas de los mundos de los ojos.

"¿Qué me miras?" – Pregunto Baal.

"Te siento gritar, pero ninguna palabra llega, hablas por hablar, sin que decir, me críticas, pero no me ganas, dispara y veras, que volveré" – Dijo Zoe, abriendo garras de sus no tan delicadas patas.

"Pendeja, ya veremos quién es el fuerte" – Dijo Baal tronado cuello, forma para atacar.

"No me derribaras jamás, dispárame, dispárame, fuerte soy, aquí me ves, dispárame, dispárame, nunca me veras caes, pues yo, soy un ¡Guardián!" – Dijo Zoe gritando, toda madre, se vuelve guardiana, con energías, poder y fuerza, tal vez pierda, pero jamás se rinde, por lograr, salvar…

Baal soltó el primer garrazo, justo en la cara de Zoe, haciendo que se le formara un poco de sangre en su cara, pero, aun asi, levantada, dispuesta a pelear.

"No lo puedes ver, pero eres tú, el quien va a perder, siento tu voz, quieres herirme una y otra vez" – Dijo Zoe, con parte de sangre en su cara, dando el contra ataque, dañando el estómago de Baal, haciendo que este retrocediera un poco.

"Perra" – Dijo Baal un poco adolorido, con varia sangre en su estómago, pero aun en pie.

"No me derribaras jamás, dispárame, dispárame, fuerte estoy, aquí me vez, dispárame, dispárame, nunca me veras caer, ¡yo soy un guardián!" – Dijo Zoe, llorando por el dolor, pero aun asi, en pie, como toda una guardiana.

"¡Ya muérete!" – Grito y ataco Baal, dañando esta vez el pecho de Zoe, dejando que parte de su ADN saliera de su pecho, pero, para lo más magnifico, ella, seguía de pie.

"Lo sé bien, no me dejare caer, dispárame, que yo seguiré. No me derribaras jamás, dispárame, dispárame, fuerte estoy, nu8nca me veras caer, ¡yo soy un guardián!" – Dijo Zoe dando su mejor garrazo, justo en el cuello de Baal, haciendo que se abriera un poco.

Baal, desangrándose, decidió salir de la batalla, jamás ganaría, Zoe triunfaría.

Drack, Ivi y Zane, aterrizaron lo más rápido a donde se encontraba Zoe, Zoe solo abría y cerraba sus ojos, escuchaba muy bajo, solo vio a Ivi enfrente de ella y sin más que decir, se durmió.

"¿Estará bien?" – Pregunto Ivi, después de haber curado lo más posible, las heridas profundas de Zoe, tapándola con hojas medicinales.

"Ella es fuerte, es una de los nuestro" – Dijo Zane, el cual estaba alado de su querida hija, no le dolía verla asi, al contrario, le daba felicidad que su hija, paso su última prueba, de ser una madre fuerte, que daría la vida de sus hijos.

"Que fuerte es Zoe, mis respetos para tu hija Zane" – Dijo Drack, curando el golpe de su elegido, Tiago, el cual seguía inconsciente, un poco debilucho, pero, fuerte.

"¿Qué pasara con Baal?" – Pregunto Ivi.

"Deberíamos aniquilarlo, para evitar otra situación como esta" – Propuso Drack.

"¡No! Él ya ha sufrido demasiado, Uriel se encargara de ver que no muera" – Dijo Zane.

"¡Aguarda! Dices que ¿lo curara? ¡Estas demente! Ve lo que hizo y tú, solo, lo ayudaras" – Exclamo Drack, furioso y sorprendido.

"Tranquilo, créeme, es lo correcto" – Dijo Zane.

"Lo correcto… Eso dijiste la otra vez… Y mira lo que paso" – Dijo Drack.

"Mira, se terminó, Uriel ara lo correcto y si no funciona, yo mismo lo are…" – Dio su última palabra, Zane, para después, salir volando lejos.

"Bien…" – Suspiro, se levantó y se quedó cuidando la entrada, aquel macho con un corazón en su cuello.

"Que valiente es ella, yo jamás lo hubiera logrado, es una gran guardiana" – Dijo Ivi, por la cual, acariciaba el fleco de Zoe.

"Hay una historia conocida, que me pareció creer que era Zoe" – Dijo Ivi.

"¿Cuál es?" – Pregunto Drack.

"_Estuve en una de las parvadas más grande de la soviética, durante el terremoto más grave que ha sufrido ese lugar. Formé parte de las brigadas de rescate, varios ángeles guardianes, dirigidos por Zane. Se derrumbaron cientos de árboles, nidos de muchas aves y murieron más de 5000 aves._

_Era el invierno de 1998. Una hembra, llamada Susana, fue a llevarle fruta a su hija Gina; estaban en el nido, casi como el de Roberto, cuando comenzó el terremoto. La pequeña se había asustado. Se escucharon tronidos de los arboles cayendo, golpes, etc. La estructura del árbol comenzó a crujir. Susana alcanzó a Gina para protegerla. Todos gritaban aterrorizados. De repente, el árbol se fracturó como una hoja de papel. Susana y su hija cayeron por el agujero. El árbol, el más grande de todos, se desplomó en unos segundos. _

_Nadie alcanzó a salir. Muchas aves murieron aplastada bajo una montaña de árboles y rocas. A cincuenta centímetros sobre Susana y Gina, quedó un gran pedazo del árbol con algunas piedras. Gina estaba ilesa y podía moverse en una pequeña área. Susana quedó acostada de espaldas. Tenía una enorme rama muy cerca de la cara que le impedía levantarse. _

_Debajo de ese cerro de escombros, todo era oscuridad. Se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de muchas aves pidiendo auxilio. -"Mamá"- dijo Gina llorando - "estoy muy asustada." _

_Susana contestó: "Acércate, hija, ¿te duele algo?"_

_La polluela, de solo cuatro meses de nacimiento, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su madre. No dejaba de llorar. El ambiente estaba helado y Gina triste, todavía no se le formaba por completo sus plumas de su cuerpo. Susana, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, moviéndose apenas, logró, después de mucho tiempo, logro tapar a su hija con sus alas._

"_Mamá"- dijo Gina - "tengo mucha sed."_

_La oscuridad y el frío congelante le impedían explorar lo que había cerca. Aun así, estiró las alas y tanteó a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna fruta que había traído. Encontró un pequeño mango que le había traído, lo abrió y se lo dio a su hija. Eso le calmó la sed y el hambre por el momento. Susana sabía que iba a morir, pero deseaba que su hija viviera, por eso, no tomó para ella ni una pizca de mango._

_Pasaron las horas. El frío se colaba por entre el cascajo en leves corrientes pero, a veces, el aire dejaba de fluir y el ambiente se congelaba. Faltaba oxígeno - "Procura no moverte, hija"- le dijo Susana- "si puedes, duérmete"._

"_Mamá, tengo sed" - Susana volvió a buscar con sus alas. No había nada más que pudiera comerse o beberse._

_Perdieron la noción del tiempo. La madre comenzó a sufrir pesadillas. Se imaginaba que estaba en el ártico, extraviada entre las nieves perpetuas, desfalleciendo. El hambre y el frío la despertaban y volvía a la realidad. Tenía la piel entumida y la boca seca. Escuchaba entre nubes la voz de su hija que cada vez sonaba más débil: "Mamá; tengo mucha sed" _

_Habían pasado dos días y dos noches. Susana tuvo un pensamiento claro: si no hacía algo pronto, su hijita moriría. Estaba desesperada. ¿Qué podía hacer para salvarla? La polluela necesitaba un líquido caliente, pronto... Guardó el aliento y un estremecimiento le recorrió la piel al razonar que contaba con ese líquido: su propia sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, con su pico aun afilado, se cortó una parte de su ala. Se lo ofreció a la polluela. Gina lo chupó con gran desesperación -"Más, mamá"- dijo la pequeña -"dame más..."_

_Susana volvió a cortarse. La sangre salió de nuevo y su hija pudo beber. Perdió la noción de cuántas veces se cortó, pero Gina estuvo bebiendo la sangre de su madre durante los siguientes días. _

_Cuando, al fin, la brigada de rescate pudo levantar todas las piedras que las cubrían, hallamos a un ave moribunda y a una polluela que aún respiraba... Las llevamos a los veterinarios más cercanos, los cuales fueron dirigidos por un señor Monteiro. Estuvieron muy graves, pero sobrevivieron. Fue un verdadero milagro. Lo dramático del caso es que la madre compartió con la polluela su propio aliento de vida para salvarla._

_Ahora, con este ejemplo en la mente, piensen en alguien muy grande y poderoso que, aunque podía haber juzgado y condenado a muerte a la humanidad por sus rebeldías, inexplicablemente, prefirió perdonarla y regalarle su aliento de vida... Ustedes tienen poderes extraordinarios, porque hace más de dos mil años, el Padre dio a su propio Hijo, para que todo aquél que en Él crea, no tenga miedo nunca más. Dios mismo entregó hasta la última gota de su sangre purificando la de ustedes. Así fue como brindó a las aves, esa sangre de guardianes. No por sus merecimientos, sino por gracia. Es decir, como un regalo..." – Dijo Ivi._

"Wow… Qué lindo… Esas aves eran…" – Dijo Drack, pero fue interrumpido por Ivi.

"Si…" – Respondió Ivi.

"_Hija mía, bella y hermosa._

_Hoy diste tu vida, por otras._

_Te has vuelto la más valiente de la familia._

_Aun tienes un largo camino por recorrer._

_Eres una guardiana, fuerte y poderosa._

_Tus hijos, serán los mejores._

_Tu marido, valiente, amoroso y sobretodo, peligroso._

_Tu hijo, diferente, esa, será mi misión._

_Tu hija, diferente, esa, será mi misión._

_Estaré más cerca de lo que tú crees._

_No llores si pierdes, es parte de la vida…."_

_Atte: Alice._

* * *

**Muchas gracias por querer leer, creo que la pequeña historia les gustara, los milagros suceden, espero y si, hayan leído de corazón, muchas gracias y suerte...**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero, Tiagoltd**


	10. Chapter 10 Hasta luego

**Primero que nada, me equivoque, este es el ultimo capitulo jeje.**

**en segundo... ¡Hola! soy Tiagoltd y regreso ahora si con el ultimo capitulo de este hermoso, sensual, loco, raro, lindo etc, Fic**

**Muchas gracias para los pocos o grandes lectores de corazón, realmente algunos si entendieron mis mensajes, unieron las piezas y aqui les dejo la ultima pieza jeje, en fiiin, gracias por todo, lean con su enorme y rojo corazón! agradable jeje, cuidense y chao chao o bye jeje.**

**Pd: No soy tan pedinche pero por si acaso, si desean dejarme una opinión, critica, pedrada, argumento, consejos, etc, muchísimas gracias por eso.**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero del alma Tiagoltd.**

* * *

"Hasta luego"

_Hermandad._

_Amor entre hermanos._

_Unión._

_Nuevas vidas._

_Ángeles guardianes._

_Amor oculto._

_El último beso._

_¿Todo tiene un principio y un fin?_

_¡Error! _

_Aunque un cuerpo muere, su alma queda entre nosotros._

_No como fantasmas, sino como amor, amor de una madre, de abuelos, de amigos etc._

_Define tu palabra, un ADIOS no es la correcta, es errónea._

_Si muere una persona, una familiar, puedes decir "Adiós" pero es un "Hasta luego", porque por dentro, nuestro corazón almacena su alma, su amor, su imagen, su belleza, su olor, etc._

"_Adiós" viene del nunca, de muerte, de Dios, donde habita en los cielos, sobretodo, es una despedida definitiva, que nunca lo veras._

_Recuerda, no mueren, no se van, siguen entre nosotros, su amor, su cariño, sobretodo cuidándonos, son Ángeles ocultos ante nuestros ojos, cuando un Ángel se va, sigue en ti, en tu reflexión, en tu corazón, define lo que dices, porque no es un "Adiós" en algunas veces es un "Hasta luego"…._

_Atte.: Tiagoltd_

"Era tu hermana… ¿Cierto?" – Dijo Drack, con pico medio abierto y ojos muy saltones.

"Si… Era mi hermana y mi sobrina" – Dijo Ivi, como siempre, con una sonrisa.

"¿Solo tenías una hermana?" – Tan dudoso como siempre, Drack pregunto para satisfacer sus dudas.

"Dos… De hecho, aun las tengo jeje" – Sonrió y respondió la carismática y muy bella Ivi.

"Bueno… Ve a descansar… Yo cuidare de los dos" – Dijo Drack.

Paso la noche, fría, oscura y callada, gran parte de la selva seca y sin hojas, pocas aves en vigía, sobretodo callados y escondidos.

"Ahhhh… Mi cabeza…" – Dijo Tiago abriendo ojos, con insomnio, dolor de cabeza y confundido, con una hoja medicinal en su frente, tras recibir ese golpe.

"Tranquilo, estas en el nido, descansando de tras el golpe que recibiste" – Dijo Drack, mientras cambiaba las hojas medicinales de Zoe, un poco llenas de un líquido rojo seco.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!" – Alarmado, preocupado, sin importar el dolor de su cabeza, Tiago, se levantó de un salto como un saltamontes, corriendo como un correcaminos, llegando hasta su amada ave azul-morado.

"Tuvo una pelea con Baal, protegiendo a tus hijos…" – Dijo Drack dando espacio para Tiago.

"Wow y gano… Que sorprendente es mi esposa jeje" – Dijo Tiago muy emocionado pero por dentro ilusionado por no poder ser más fuerte que su esposa.

"Vamos relájate, algún día demostraras que eres un verdadero protector como ella, incluso más fuerte" – Dijo Drack tratando de subir ánimos.

"Gracias, Drack" – Dijo Tiago con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico.

"_¿Crees que el destino pone tu futuro?_

_No… Nosotros hacemos nuestro futuro._

_Cometemos errores y los corregimos._

_No es destino, es parte de la vida._

_Perder a alguien, es parte de tu vida, definirla y enfrentarla._

_Dolerá, lloraras, pero es parte de tu vida._

_Debes aprender a superarla, enfrentarla y ganarla._

_Los retos son pruebas._

_De ver si eres débil o fuerte._

_Fuerte o débil._

_Porque, ya dicho millones de veces, es parte de tu vida…"_

_Atte. T. Zane._

Pasaron los días, Zoe hospitalizada y cuidada por su macho guardián pero, a lo lejos de la parvada, en un lugar seco, húmedo y redondo, cubierto de rocas y moo, más bien una cueva antigua.

"Bien, okay, vale, jeje" – Decía Uriel tratando de tomársela muy relajado.

"NO ES HORA DE TUS CHISTECITOS" – Dijo con tono fuerte, Andru, ángel muy desconocida.

"Bueno, ya… Tranquilízate, tómatelo con calma"- Dijo Uriel aún más relajado.

"Estamos hablando con una de las aves más malas de este mundo, sobrevivientes de los abandonados del fuego, no es para reírse" – Dijo Andru, aún más serio.

"Además, nah, no me da miedo, antes lo consideraba mi héroe y ahora, termino peor que yo jeje" – Dijo Uriel aún más relajado.

"Jamás pensé que fuera tu…" – Intento decir Andru pero fue interrumpido por Zane.

"¡Bien! Me alegra que son puntuales" – Dijo Zane aterrizando en medio de los dos.

"Okay… ¿Cuál es el plan?" – Pregunto Andru.

"Muy fácil, Andru se quedara cuidando la entrada, mientras que Uriel y yo, lo despertaremos y lo acabaremos, en fin a cabo, está herido por la pelea que tuvo con mi hija" – Dijo Zane.

"¿Lo mataremos?" – Pregunto Uriel ilógicamente.

"Claro, esa es nuestro objetivo, acaso ¿Te molesta que hagamos eso?" – Pregunto Zane serio, mirando a Uriel a los ojos.

"Claro que no, solo que no creí que éramos asesinos" – Dijo Uriel, ya que por dentro si estaba asustado por perder a uno de sus grandes ejemplares de su vida.

"No tenemos otra opción, lo dejamos escapar dos veces y ve lo que hizo, casi mata a mi hija" – Dijo Zane molesto.

"Pero… Jeje okay, seremos asesinos, genial" – Dijo Uriel burlonamente.

"Bien, por darte tanta risa, te obsequio el honor de terminar a Baal, Drack y yo cuidaremos la entrada" – Dijo Zane.

"Mmm Okay, yo lo haré" – Dijo Uriel entrando a la cueva.

"Bien…" – Dijo Zane frio.

"Señor, con todo mi respeto, no debería haber mandado a Uriel a matar a su..." – Dijo Drack pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Zane.

"¡Calla! Es muy obvio que no lo aria, quiero ver lo que su corazón aria, además, mi objetivo es intentar que Baal sea uno de los nuestro…" – Dijo Zane.

"Wow, que listo eres" – Dijo Drack.

"Ahh que fastidio, más bien que flojera, pero bueno, deberes son deberes" – Dijo Uriel llegando hasta donde estaba Baal reposando – "Ehh Hola jeje"

"Ahh siempre con tu carácter estúpido e inusual" – Dijo Baal con un tono débil, con hojas en su cuello, la sabia como curarse y defenderse, pero estaba sentado en una orilla de la cueva.

"Jejeje y tú siempre de fastidioso y ruidoso jeje" – Dijo Uriel con tono burlante.

"Vienes a matarme, adelante, estoy débil, ya no puedo más, hazlo, mátame, ¡mátame!" – Dijo Baal levantándose con esfuerzo.

"Jamás pensé que tendría que matarte, tan lindo nuestra convivencia, éramos los mejores, tú eras un ejemplo para mí, para los demás, eras mi héroe jeje" – Dijo Uriel.

"Eres débil y patético" – Dijo Baal.

"Jeje no tan patético como tú, un demonio que pierde contra una ave y hembra jeje" – Dijo Uriel burlonamente.

"Te arrancaría la cabeza si pudiera, debí matarte cuando eras un polluelo" – Dijo Baal fríamente.

"Pero no lo hiciste, yo tampoco, eras mi héroe, no quería pero, te volviste frio, malo y preciso, pensé que… Que eras un ejemplo a seguir, ahora veo que no lo eres, eres un asco, pero aun así, a los malos siempre se les perdona su vida o lo que les sobra de ella.

"Mátame miedosito" – Dijo Baal retando a Uriel.

"Ahh no lo are, antes te volviste mi héroe, mi amigo, mi enemigo, mi forma de vengarme, tengo la oportunidad de matarte… De demostrarte que no soy un miedosito… Pero prefiero perdonarte, no caeré en tus juegos jeje" – Dijo Uriel dándole la espalda con mucha seguridad.

"…" – Baal se quedó paralitico, sin poder mover nada de su cuerpo.

"Sé lo que pasara, ya te eh superado, la venganza antes era lo mío, pero… Ya no, te perdono por lo que hiciste" – Dijo Uriel.

"Púdrete…" – Dijo Baal.

"puedes irte en paz, nosotros te perdonamos, el señor decidirá si perdonarte la vida cuando mueras" – Dijo Uriel con una lagrima en sus ojos.

"¿Me perdonarías?" – Dijo Baal con una lágrima en sus ojos.

"Siempre te perdone, siempre te valore, te odie, pero aun así te amé" – Dijo Uriel aun llorando más.

"Perdóname por todo, el miedo, el poder de querer más, de asesinar, lo lamento" – Dijo Baal mientras se le formaba un corazón en la parte superior de la pata izquierda.

"Veo que tu alama esta en paz, nunca pensé que los ángeles llegaran a morir" – Dijo Uriel viendo a Baal cara a cara.

"Gracias, enserio gracias por darme una oportunidad más… Y enserio, lamento por todo esto" – Dijo Baal llorando un poco más.

"Cuídate, hermano" – Dijo Uriel abrazando a Baal.

"Creo que puedo decirlo, hasta luego, Uriel" – Dijo Baal para después, un rayo de luz blanca se llevaba su cuerpo, todo malo que se arrepiente, aún tiene las puertas abiertas.

"Nos vemos, Baal" – Dijo Uriel dando la vuelva y regresar con los demás.

"Veo que hiciste lo correcto, Uriel" – Dijo Zane con una sonrisa en su pico – "Y lograste que su alama fuera en paz y le dieran otra oportunidad"

"Si, supongo que sí, en fin, creo que soy el ultimo de mi familia jeje, que fastidio pero ni modo" – Dijo Uriel con una sonrisa falsa, ya que por dentro le dolía perder a su amado hermano.

"Bien, Drack, te toca a ti… Te esperaremos afuera de la parvada y seguiremos con el último plan" – Dijo Zane dando instrucciones.

"Si señor…." – Dijo Drack para después regresar a la parvada.

Los dos guardianes fueron a la entrada de la parvada silenciosa y callada, Drack se dirigió al nido de Tiago, por lo cual estaba Ivi ayudando a Zoe a levantarse, Tiago feliz y la alegría por ver esa felicidad.

"Wow me alegra que ya te estés recuperando, Zoe" – Dijo Drack entrando al nido.

"Si, mi esposa es muy resistente, me alegro por eso" – Dijo Tiago muy feliz.

"Tiago… Es momento de marcharme…" – Dijo Drack.

"¡Claro! Y ¿A dónde iras y cuando regresaras?" – Pregunto Tiago muy alegre, sin saber bien a lo que se refería.

"No… Es momento de irme, mi misión termino, logre mi objetivo que era mantenerte a salvo y que lograras tu amor oculto y eso paso jeje" – Dijo Drack sonriente.

"Bu... Bueno, gracias, por todo, nos ayudaste en todo" – Dijo Tiago abrazando a su ángel guardián.

"Demanda, Tiago y cuídense los dos, hasta luego" – Dijo Drack abrazando a los dos padres para después darse la vuelta eh irse.

"Bueno jeje creo que me toca decirlo a mí, jeje como todo guardián, debemos decirlos jeje, nos vemos amigos" – Dijo Ivi abrazando a los dos – "Y Zoe, cuídalos mucho jeje"

"Si, yo lo are, cuídense ustedes dos y adiós" – Dijo Zoe.

"Jeje Adiós no, más bien es un hasta luego" – Dijo Ivi sonriendo, para después dar la espalda eh irse volando lejos de la parvada.

Los padres sonrientes esperando a sus hijos, enseñándoles cosas nuevas, una aventura de amor, logros y retos se acercaba, el ultimo demonio debía ser perdonado, aún quedaba otro por buscar y pelear, los ángeles alejándose de su misión lograda, con lágrimas y una sonrisa andante, se alejaban a su siguiente destino…

"Bien, creo que llego tu turno" – Dijo Zane mirando el nido de Tiago a lo lejos de este.2

"Si, será mi reto más duro, pero debo hacerlo" – Dijo Alice, alado de su esposo azul.-morado.

"Recuerda, aunque sea nuestra hija, tu prioridad será Tiago y su vida restante" – Dijo Zane.

"Sin importar lo que pase, sin el dolor y verla llorar, mi misión eh de lograr, ellos desde antes me han de necesitar" – Dijo Alice mirando los huevos blancos.

"Si… Suerte" – Dijo Zane besando el cachete de Alice para después irse.

"_Quien diría que un amor oculto llegaría a ser una aventura llena de retos, emociones, pérdidas y aprendizajes, todo tiene un principio y un fin, sobretodos amigos y enemigos, un gran reto logrado se vivió, decisiones bien pensadas, razonamientos correctos y retos satisfechos, pero falta un gran reto por lograr, aún hay aves que deben pasar por la etapa de la vida, dolor y perdidas, son parte de ellas y Tiago, su familia y algunos ángeles aun la enfrentan…"_

_Atte. Tiagoltd._

"_Hija mía, bella y hermosa._

_Hoy diste tu vida, por otras._

_Te has vuelto la más valiente de la familia._

_Aun tienes un largo camino por recorrer._

_Eres una guardiana, fuerte y poderosa._

_Tus hijos, serán los mejores._

_Tu marido, valiente, amoroso y sobretodo, peligroso._

_Tu hijo, diferente, esa, será mi misión._

_Tu hija, diferente, esa, será mi misión._

_Estaré más cerca de lo que tú crees._

_No llores si pierdes, es parte de la vida…."_

_Atte.: Alice._

**Fin…**

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por todo, sin nada mas que decir, gracias y hasta luego...**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero del alma Tiagoltd.**

**y gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.**


End file.
